Dream Walker
by Ramica
Summary: In a place where reality and dreams may blend, the turtles and an ordinary girl with a gift are about to come together to fight a living nightmare.Character deaths. Nominated for best Horror for 2005.
1. Default Chapter

**Dream Walker**

**Rated – PG – 13**

**  
Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.**

**Author's Note: With two rewrites and one other story on the go, I can't say when or where this one will get updated but I will do my best.**

_Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before. - Edgar Allan Poe._

**Prologue:**

I was used to having dreams, nightmares and all that; lets face it we all dream right? Just not the way I dream. I suppose, I have this very vivid imagination, it is amazing what I use to fuel the fires of my creative thought process, and that probably only gives my subconscious state all the more to play with. Still the dream I had just woke from was very disturbing.

Not all my dreams though, are really dreams, sometimes they tell me bits of the future before it happens. ESP does run in my family, I inherited it from my mother and while it often skips a generation, at least according to her, it almost always ends up in a female.

So I guess that made me a little strange, or different. Not that I really needed help in that department any.

I was overweight, chubby, around the middle even though I got plenty of exercise I just couldn't seem to stay away from sweets or chips enough to lose the extra twenty – to twenty five pounds I packed on my body. Okay maybe there was more then that around my mid section but you would never get me to admit to it.

I wore glasses because I was short sighted and had been wearing glasses since I was about four so wearing contacts now would just seem strange to me. Like I was walking around naked.

I had brown hair that, if it wasn't washed often enough it tended to get oily and hang limp and stringy, but if I washed it on a daily basis, it would be shiny and soft with a bit of curl to it, and a few blond highlights, but it would also tend to frizz and be a bit unmanageable. It was hard finding the right balance.

I was shy, quiet, a bit of a bookworm, and an introvert, but when I found something I enjoyed well, I could almost become fanatic about it. I'd learn all I could and would get together with others into the same thing, so we could talk and compare notes. My bedroom was full of little bits of collections from all sorts of movies, or what have you, that had grabbed my attention at one time or another.

Of course my parents didn't seem to understand me, they felt I ought to work harder in school, apply myself, make more friends, do after school sports or clubs and always seemed to be on my case about one thing or another. In other words I suffered from the typical teenage problem.

I had a brother who was fifteen, and Darren was a typical older brother, sometimes he could be nice, other times he went out of his way to beat up on me or make some joke about my looks or what have you. Darren was a star athlete at school, exceptional grades, good looks muscular, blond and blue eyes. He had no shortage of girl friends that was for sure though don't ask me why.

Me, no matter how hard I tried I was always the second child, second best, the one who was destined to live in the shadows of the first child and have great things pass them by, because as everyone knows great things don't happen to people like me. Great things were not meant for the ordinary or the average, if something great was going to happen in our immediate family it would be Darren who achieved it. I was perfectly okay with that, because I was used to being in the shadows, and would probably mess up if I was forced into the light.

Yet the dream that had disturbed my rest, seemed to be one of those prophetic types and of utmost importance, as if it was up to me to do something, because I knew about it, but in spite of that feeling, I knew in my heart it couldn't be real because of the contents of the dream itself.

In the dream I was in a dark, damp cold place, water sloshed around my feet, there was the sound of water dripping slowly but continual drip, drip, drip that could become aggravating in itself. The place smelled pungent and there was all sorts of garbage in the water that swirled around my feet, all around me were concrete pipes that seemed to go in every direction at once.

I realized I was probably in a sewer system but I had no clue as to where this sewer happened to be.

I moved slowly through the pipes, the water splashing up around my ankles and onto the back of my jeans as I walked. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I guess, it didn't really matter, I mean if you don't know where you are, what difference could it really make where you are going?

Then I heard a voice soft and low touched perhaps with a tinge of fear and uncertainty as if seeking reassurance.

" Guys we got to get him home."

" What if that thing is still after us? We can't lead it back to the lair." A louder harsher voice argued the point, the words sounded slightly slurred.

" Don doesn't have much time." A third voice replied; it was firm and slightly haggard.

I followed the slight echo of the voices, perhaps to get an idea of where I was or maybe so I didn't have to feel so alone, but as I drew nearer I felt suddenly, inexplicably terrified of something that I knew lay ahead, beyond the voices. I stood where I was hesitantly frantically looking around, not wanting to show myself and unsure, whether I ought to go on, or go back to hide in the sewer and shadows away from the darkness ahead.

I huddled into the shadows of a pipe, crouching down low and waited.

Slowly I saw the speakers draw into sight. There was four of them, one was guarding the path they were moving down, he had a red mask, and a look of sheer distaste, hatred, something, on his face. Another who wore a blue mask kept a wary eye on the way they had come. Both had weapons drawn, the blue one had swords, the one in red bore a weapon I knew to be called the sai.

There were two others, one in an orange mask who was trying to pack the fourth who had a purple mask, only ever once in a while it looked as if the one in orange was prepared to put the being in purple down to support it on one side.

They were all very tense and badly wounded, though the one in purple seemed to bear the worst wound, he was clearly unconscious and there was so much blood it was hard to tell where it was all coming from. The one in orange seemed to have most of blood on him, but then, considering he had his own and his brothers it probably only made sense.

Brothers? Well they could be, or they could be complete strangers for all I knew but I felt that they were brothers because they were all pretty much alike. I mean they all looked like giant turtles, only more human in some ways.

They had shells and green skin, but their legs and arms were muscled, they walked upright and they could clearly talk. They weren't your garden variety of pet shop turtle let me tell you.

Then, from somewhere down the way they had come from, came a low hissing noise that caused the turtle in blue and red to tense up, the turtle in orange did place his brother down and pull a wooden object from his belt spinning it nervously in his grip as he swallowed hard. His weapon I knew was the nunchuku.

" It isn't giving up Leo." He murmured, his voice hardly a whisper.

I saw the turtle in blue shoot the one in orange a dirty look, softened ever so gently with a hint of compassion. As if he understood his brother's concerns and yet wanted, needed, him to be silent now.

I knew then what ever was in the sewer was hunting; stalking them had to be as real as they were, and it wanted them dead.

It was ominous, and so malignant were its thoughts its very being, that I felt my heart start to race, as I held my breath, feeling paralysed in my sudden terror as I began a feverish silent prayer in hopes of some deliverance.

Funny thing was, I didn't know if I really bought into any religion I knew about many different types, and I was willing to admit there had to be someone or something out there that had created everything, but I also had the feeling, that whoever created all this stuff had to have one heck of a sense of humour. Come on, you think anyone that could create a creature like a duck billed platypus, an animal that looked like it was made from spare parts or leftovers, doesn't find some amusement in that?

The thing, stalked closer, I could feel it drawing near and I felt the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as a wild panic grabbed hold of me.

I woke up then screaming, in a cold sweat with the blankets tangled all around and about me. I trembled wildly in the after effects, while I told myself repeatedly that it was only a dream. No more then a dream.

It had to be a dream, no matter how real it had felt to me; no matter that ESP talent that I had inherited that might hint of the dream having some true aspects to it.

It wasn't possible for it to be any thing but a dream.

I knew what I had seen in the dream couldn't be real because, well, the turtles themselves weren't really, real beings. They were characters in comics, movies, cartoons and so on. It was one of the things I was 'big' on and had quite a collection of to prove my interest in them. They were the teenage mutant ninja turtles, who bore the names of renaissance artist.

So you see, that dream could have been no more then my active imagination, taking one of my great interest and playing it out, but I had a foreboding feeling that twisted deep within my gut, that told me this could be more then a dream.

Perhaps something like Leo, Don, Raph and Mike actually, truly existed and they were in danger by something that was still unknown, at least by me.

I was aware of the danger they were in, but I couldn't help them because, I really wasn't much of any thing. I was plain and ordinary and most of all I was just me, a thirteen year old girl.

If turtles trained in ninjitsu couldn't hold their own, then I didn't know what I could do for them. I knew of their plight but that was all, and I only knew of it due to my cursed genes.

Besides it had to be a dream.

Or so I told myself then.

TBC ( When I can But I make no promises.)


	2. Chapter One : The Beast

Dream Walker

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Note: This story might have to be upgraded to an R rating depending on how the next few chapters play out. I will try to give readers a warning on change of rating before it happens. Ramica.

_Dreams that do come true can be as unsettling as those that don't- Brett Butler- Knee deep in paradise._

**Chapter One - The Beast**

I woke late, with my mom calling to me to hurry up.

" Jennifer are you out of bed yet. Get a move on" her harsh disembodied voice broke the stillness of my bedroom.

It was the tone that assured me, that I best get a move on, but I am a slow starter and I knew even with trying to hurry up I just wouldn't be fast enough. I yawned groggily, longing to crawl back under the covers but headed to the closet to grab some clothes instead.

I knew it was going be one of those days were you feel like you were constantly running but can never quite catch up to where you should be. I hate days that start like that.

I appeared at the breakfast table wearing jeans and a sweatshirt , my hair still in a wild disarray.

" Jennifer is that anyway to present yourself at the table, really what are we going to do with you girl?" Mom tsked and scolded in turns.

Darren glanced my way and rolled his eyes as he cleared his dirty dishes over to the dishwasher " You know Jen mom always off in a dream world. It is a world all to herself."

I scowled at him.

" Can't be that happy of a place either" he remarked.

" Better then here" I muttered under my breath, as I bit into a slice of toast.

Yep, it was just another ordinary day off to another good start, it was so run of the mill it might have been easy to pass off my nightmare of the turtles being real and hunted, as just that a dream.

In fact by the end of the day, with school, homework and what have you I had forgotten about the turtle dream from the night before, but that night I dreamed of the turtles again.

…

**Leonardo:**

Things had been quiet and the lull between battles was starting to take its usual toll that ended up placing my brothers and I on edge.

There was something about maintaining battle readiness and having no outlet to purge that energy, that could easily wear you down and cause a person to grow lazy because you might be lulled into thinking there was no more fighting, it was over and done. We could not afford to grow lazy, we knew from experience alone, that the uneasy truce would come to an end, eventually and then we would be at war.

The first lull in action was always greeted with a great deal of enthusiasm on everyone's part and we'd all grab the chance to rest and relax, knowing how quickly the tide could change the other way we made the most of taking it easy and enjoying life, as we caught up on unfinished projects.

As time stretched on with no fighting in sight, reading, watching TV or other distractions began to pale. There was a sudden need, or desire to return to our work. It was during these time tempers would flare, battles break out between us, most of those battles involved Raph and I.

Don no matter how long we went between battles he would use every spare moment to his advantage, dragging him away from his lab could often become a tedious chore, though he would often join us in the evening to watch a movie or go on a practice run. Most often during the night, Don would scour the city for any item that he might be able to make use of later on.

Mike and Raph, though good friends had a habit of coming to blows, if only because when Mike got bored he had this unspoken desire to commit seppuku by baiting and tormenting Raphael.

However, it was also Mike who was the first to step in to mediate or try to calm Raph down after he and I had agreed to disagree with each other.

I was hoping for all our sakes and our sanity that we would soon get some action.

I knocked on Don's door " Don, morning practice time. No skipping out either, whatever you are in the midst of can wait." I called out.

I listened patiently waiting for his usual protest, or him pleading for another moment as he was in a critical spot with his work. The two most common responses we had learned to expect when interrupting our genius brother while he was busy in his lab.

I heard nothing though and my brow furrowed slightly. " Don?" I called a bit louder, reaching out with my senses. It was possible, and it wouldn't be for the first time, that he had merely fallen asleep in his bed or more likely at his worktable.

I shook my head, I worried sometimes about the time he spent by himself secluded from the rest of us, and worried more over how hard he seemed to push himself. I had told him a while ago that I didn't want him working himself to death.

Don grinned at my response " Eh tu brute" he responded with a light laugh, " That Leo, is the most hypocritical thing I have heard coming from you, simply because you are the pot calling the kettle black." He declared, " I do this Leo because I enjoy it. I find it relaxing, just as you find katas and meditation relaxing."

I had leaned against the counter on his worktable " All right so we are both driven" I confessed, then gave a shake of my head " But who drives us more Don, us, or others? Are we the driver or the one being driven?"

Don looked up from whatever object had been holding his attention, I had no idea what the item was. He arched an eye ridge " That might be a better question to ask Splinter Leo," he countered.

I sighed rousing myself from the memory, I had still heard nothing, and I didn't feel Don in there with any of my ninja senses either. I opened the door and stepped into his lab/workroom/bedroom something I would never do normally, it wasn't polite to go in without being asked or obtaining permission, living in such a small confined space meant we had to learn to respect one another's privacies.

The room was in its usual state just inside the door to the left was a metal shelving unit that held containers with screws, nails, wires and other odds and ends. Then there was Don's toolbox. His bed was against the side wall. A long counter was against the other wall it was separated into four sections, a computer area to the right of the door, a worktable, followed by a small kitchen sink, microwave, and coffee pot, the last area was where Don conducted work using chemicals, made up our potions and poisons that we might have need of in a mission.

There was another section of pipe that Don stored all his projects into, but it was clear that there was no sign of Don himself, or his bo staff, which meant that Don must have gone out on a scavenging trip. Only it was nearing morning topside, and Don wasn't home yet.

Don was not like Raphael, Raph would stay out all hours of the night, often he'd go missing for a day or two at a time, though it always disturbed me when he did that. Don didn't go out much during the day except for short jaunts and wasn't the sort to push his luck.

Even when he was wrapped up in scavenging for a certain item he would keep close track of the time and how much longer he had to get back before daylight arrived. Don did not see the need to push the rules the way that Raph or Mike might.

His absence now was so uncharacteristic of him; that I felt for sure that Don must have run into some trouble topside.

I whirled about heading to the dojo to alert the others. Morning practice was going have to be cancelled, searching for Don was to take precedence.

In moments Raph, Mike and I were suited up and heading topside to check all of Don's usual haunts and favourite stopping places. Since I had no idea what was up, I opted for all of us sticking together and starting at the closest areas, then working our way out to the city dump. We could then travel home by way of the sewers and hopefully avoid detection.

At first we found nothing, no spilled blood, no broken or discarded weapons that might have warned us of the Foot coming back. Nor was there any sign of Don himself, if he had come and gone or had never even been there, nothing revealed itself to clue us in.

All we could do was follow the direction that had been decided upon before leaving the lair.

The sun was starting to show itself and I felt very much exposed in the early morning light, my ninja senses seemed to call to me to get underground fast. But we had to find Don first.

Mike gave a low hiss as he saw the rays of the sun " Master, the sunlight we will wither and die" he joked in his best vampire impersonation. " We might even turn to stone in this cursed light."

Raph growled and smacked Mike.

" Ow! What was that for?" Mike complained loudly.

" Cause you deserved it, and you are an idiot" Raph declared " Be quiet Mike."

" Both of you stop it!" I ordered sharply keeping my voice low. My concern for Don probably made my words harsher then I had intended them to be.

" Yes noble son" Raph grunted in a disparaging way, " What are you Leo, a parrot? I mean you mimic Splinter's words and ways so much I gotta wonder if you can even think for your self."

I ignored his insult knowing that if I took the bait we would waste precious time " Come on we still have the dump to check and I want to be out of there before the sun gets up too high" I stated simply moving off and forcing the other two to follow after. " At least at the dump we can hide amongst the rubbish if we have to."

Raph grinned a bit " It is hard trying to come up smelling like a daisy when you live where we do" he quipped.

I smiled a bit " Got that right."

Mike laughed, " A rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

Once we arrived at the city dump we decided to split up just to cover more ground " If you find anything give a mental shout." I told them as we separated.

It was about half an hour later when I heard Mike's yell break inside my mind, the emotion that came with that call was of shock and fear. I used all of that to get a bead and head in a direct line as possible to where Mike was. I could also sense Raph making his own way towards Mike.

I reached Mike first and he was holding a few broken bits of a shattered bo staff, it had broken in three spots, one of the pieces was jabbed into the tied tail ends of a purple bandana, but the mask tails were red with blood.

Don's roku shaku bo had once been six foot in length, one and one fourth thick at the centre, but tapered to three quarter inch thickness at each end. Was now no more then two foot in length for each bit, if that. One of the wooden pieces had blood on the jagged end.

I knew the reason for the staff tapering, tapering in the staff was essential for many reasons, it allowed better balance, it made for easy handling and manoeuvring, it reduced rigidity increasing the strength so that it diminished the chance of breaking, and lastly it made it more powerful for striking, whipping and blocking.

What then could have caused the staff to break?

I knew it was made of red oak and that Don maintained it well.

Raph brushed past me, the shock of seeing what remained for us to find wearing off sooner in a fit of rage, while I was still trying to figure it all out. Raphael dropped to his knees pulling the bandana loose from the bo staff piece, his jaw clenched tight, and his eyes narrowed to mere slits, his body trembled with anger and fury.

I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking.

When Raph picked up Don's mask I could see something in the folds tied and held securely by the blood soaked tails.

Raph tried at first to pick the knot apart but he quickly grew impatient and took a small dagger from his belt to cut the knot off all together, opening the folded mask area to reveal a video tape.

There was nothing on the video, no note or other message. The tape inside the video cassette looked like it had been forwarded about ten to fifteen minutes.

" Lets go home" I announced simply, but wearied.

" Are you crazy Leo?" Raph whirled on me his eyes blazing as he stalked up to stand toe to toe with me. " Don is out there somewhere" he gestured to the world at large, " We can't just leave him."

" We don't even know where he is Raph. This tape is our only clue. It is getting lighter and we can't stay out like this for much longer or someone is bound to notice" I pointed out.

" So you are going to do nothing?" he challenged bits of spittle flying from out of his mouth as he spoke.

" I didn't say that! Its just…"

" Every second we wait is putting Don more at risk," Raph reminded me.

" I know that. I am aware of that fact Raph but we can't do anything until we know where Don is. The tape is our only clue to him and his whereabouts." I informed him doing my best to keep my voice low. I watched how tightly he clenched the tape in his hands. " If you break it by accident Raph we may never find him."

I knew that this was how Raph acted whenever any one of us was hurt or in serious danger. He might act like he didn't care but we all knew that he cared very much for all of us, in his own way.

Raphael glanced down at the tape then handed it to me " Fine I'll see what is on that tape then I'm going looking for Don." He declared.

We returned home in silence, and as quickly as we could we were all anxious to see the tape, but at the same time I felt a strong feeling of trepidation fill me as I pushed the tape into the player and rewound it.

I pressed the play button and sat back so the rest of the family could see.

At first there was just a snowy screen, a brief moment of static then it cleared to show an image of Don slumped in chains in what was possibly a warehouse.

A strange distorted computer voice played " For the moment your brother is alive but the one who caused these injuries to him…"

A close up revealed an eye swollen shut, long scratches along Don's right cheek, a huge gaping wound in his left arm that went from shoulder to elbow, the arm also looked broken, there was a tiny trickle of blood coming from his mouth.

" Might not be kept from killing him for very long."

Suddenly a strange noise sounded off tape, it was a sound that caused my blood to turn cold, what came onto the screen did nothing to ease that sudden chill either.

It was a beast, a strange creature, looking nothing like any animal I knew or had even heard of. It moved quickly and jerkily, its blood tipped claws and agitated movement caused Don to raise his head ever so slightly.

Don spoke something low his word to soft to hear against the beast strange noises that it kept emitting.

The beast cocked it's massive head as if watching Don then it charged towards him faster then I would have thought it capable of. It moved in an upright fashion. The closest thing I could consider that beast to being was some form of mutation.

Not our sort of mutation, mind you but something truly abnormal, a monstrosity, a creature a thing that was never meant to exist.

" This is what you must face or lose your brother, then one by one the beast will get you too." Came the cold computer voice.

The only other information it gave us was where we could find our brother and the beast itself.

Then the screen turned to snow.

TBC

**Pretender Fanatic:** In her dream Jen is there, seeing what she relates. If she can change the events remains to be seen because that I haven't decided yet. A gratitude for your insight.

**Chibiroseangel: **Interesting indeed, and while I have some idea on where the muses are leading me I am not a hundred percent sure on everything they are leading me to in this story. A gratitude for your insight.

**Lunar Ninja:** Jennifer's description of herself as being overweight and chubby is truly the way she is it has nothing to do with her dream. A gratitude for your insight.

**Pacphys: **Ah too true, but the best secrets are those that keep one wondering, don't you agree? A gratitude for your insight.

**Reinbeauchaser:** The muses seemed willing to lead to this chapter before the weekend was done. Where they will lead me, or when, after this is what remains to be seen. A gratitude for your insight.


	3. Chapter Two: Battle

Dream Walker

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

_You see things and say why but I dream things that never were and say why not? - George Bernard Shaw._

**Chapter Two - Battle**

**Raphael:**

Of course I wanted to go right then and there. I knew it was dangerous, I knew that thing could rip me to shreds but that hardly concerned me at the moment, not the way I was afraid of losing Don. Sure, I wasn't one to talk about any of my feelings, I usually squashed those way down inside me keeping them hidden from all.

I knew it was a trap, probably set up by the Shredder or one of his goons. No wait hold on it could only be the work of one person Baxter, only Baxter Stockman could have the genius to create something like that, he was also the only person who possessed the right amount of ego and insanity to think he could create a thing, like on that tape, and believed he could control it.

Yes, it was a trap, we'd have to be blind and stupid not to see that, but as so many other instances in our lives had proven to us, that we really didn't have a choice other to walk right into it and risk it all for our brother.

I was steamed and anxious to get going in spite of the fat I knew we would have to wait.

I wasn't particularly good at waiting, didn't have much patience and all the thoughts of what the creature could be doing to Don didn't make me feel any better about waiting for the cloak of darkness.

Hopefully any security measures in or out of the warehouse we could handle on our own, usually Don was our specialist that dealt in breaching security systems. But we were going be on our own going in.

" We are going have to kill that creature" Leo murmured, " we can't afford to let it break free in the city."

" No problem the three of us can take him down Leo" I growled.

Splinter shook his head, as he sat back in his chair " The beast will not be easy to destroy. I sense that it is far stronger then it has all ready shown itself to be." Splinter gave a heavy forlorn sigh before bowing his head, a sombre expression crossed his face " The pitiful thing may **need** to be killed yes, but it may be easier to do later on."

Leo scowled as he turned to face Splinter " You mean we ought to just grab Don and leave? But if that thing" he paused " were to break free…"

" That thing gives me the creeps" Mike mumbled uneasily, " I don't think I'm ever going enjoy monster movies in the same way." He trembled and tried to smile but it was a weak effort at best.

" It is powerful and dangerous, we know next to nothing about it, therefore going into battle against it is," Splinter stopped, " wrong. It would be better to learn its weaknesses."

I snorted and crossed my arms over my plastron " That thing doesn't look like it has any" I refuted " Hell…"

Splinter's head snapped up and he glared at me through narrowed eyes, his ears folded back though didn't quite lay flat against his head and his tail thumped the floor.

" It just might learn from battle and try gainin' the upper hand," I pointed out quickly in hopes of avoiding another lecture about my language.

" We have to fight it tonight to get Don back but I don't think we stand a chance against it when we are at less then full strength. Maybe we will learn enough to finish it next time we meet" Leo declared, "however if the opportunity arrives we will take it down tonight."

I didn't like the verdict, in fact I didn't like much of any of the unfolding events, but I was going to be ready for tonight's battle no matter what.

…

We knew what we were going into, even if we really had no idea o what we were really up against. I didn't care for that but I was wound up enough by that point, that it didn't really matter much to me. In fact I felt ready to go in and take down the beast single handed and I had to fight to walk near my brothers, instead of charging ahead to get this deal over with.

The ware house was situated off almost by itself behind a large fence that we had to scale, but getting in to the warehouse itself had been almost too easy. Especially when one considered that we knew the beast lay within the building before us.

We entered the warehouse cautiously and a strange smell assaulted my nostrils almost instantly it was the stench of blood, and animal refuse, mixed with an odour that could only of come from the creature itself, we heard a low growl that caused all of us to tense up almost instantly.

The overhead lights suddenly snapped on, temporarily blinding us in the harsh glare, at that very same moment the beast let out a roaring screaming noise that sent my ears ringing.

Our eyes quickly adjusted to see a large cage that took up about half to three quarters of the warehouse, the bars on the cage were thick heavy metal, but I noticed some of the bars had been bent and slightly damaged, as if the beast had tested his strength against them.

In the cage was two inhabitants Don chained to the wall, and the creature.

For the moment the beast had my full and undivided attention, how do I even begin to describe something that defied description?

It was big bodied, heavy chested well muscled, something like a gorilla, only this beast was taller and strange looking like, maybe it was a gorilla crossed with a bear. Thick black hair covered its body, its arms were long and massive things, it had hands and feet like an apes, including five fingers and toes only each digit was tipped with long lethal looking claws.

Its round head had large bat like ears, a wide cavernous mouth full of sharp lethal teeth. Its eyes were small reddish slits and it had a nose similar to a bear's but it was squashed flatter.

The noises this thing seemed capable of emitting were incredible to hear ranging from low whines, to loud whooping noise, which it was giving now as it bounced in excitement, not to mention the screaming roar it had given when we had entered.

Leo glanced back over his shoulder as if verifying we were still there, before walking towards the prison door. I spotted a long bit of drool dangle out of the creature's mouth.

Mike hesitated slightly beside me, I could tell he was nervous, I mean he wasn't even cracking a joke or doing his usual stunts.

I grinned at him trying to reassure him " it is big and bad Mike, but we are worse. Sides that the bigger they are the harder they fall."

I glanced towards where Don was chained against the wall, at some point in time the creature must have broken one of the chains that bound Don for there was a chain that dangled loose.

From some of the fresh injuries on Don it was a good bet that chain had been used on him to some extent. At the moment though Don was unconscious sitting propped up against the wall.

The creature dropped to all fours and loped faster then we were walking to the cage entrance, it reached out touching the bars of the door but yelped backing up head cocked shaking its hands as if he had been hurt.

Electricity. I thought we had to be very careful once we were inside.

Leo looked over to the far side of the warehouse; I realized he was looking for some office area.

" Baxter, this creature you have created is a menace and a threat. You would do well to dispose of it" Leo called out.

Obviously he felt the way I did, that only Baxter could be insane enough to be behind all of this, and somehow somewhere Baxter was watching this because he wouldn't want to miss the show he had created.

There was no response to Leo's words. Leo nodded as if he had expected that much before reaching over his shoulder and withdrawing his katana, almost simultaneously Mike and I drew our weapons.

My eyes narrowed _Lets get it on. Lets get it over with._ I urged silently.

Leo used the tip of his katana to press against the bars knowing the metal of the blade would act as a conductor of sort, but there didn't seem to be anything other then the door swinging gently inward.

The beast bounced and sniffed the air, swinging its long hairy arms as we entered the cell and braced ourselves for battle.

The creature raised his head and gave short sharp barks then charged straight towards us moving incredibly fast on four limbs. Leo met the attack with a slash from his katana hitting an arm, the creature snarled and swiped at Leo so quickly with the other arm, that Leo didn't have a chance.

He was sent flying, hitting the bars of the cage behind us.

" Mike together" I snapped as I jumped forward hoping that he would indeed back me up.

I thrust my sai at a shoulder as I flipped over the creature, but I found out that between the hair and its thick hide, my sais only managed a scratch.

I landed as the beast whirled snarling spittle and drool hanging all over its mouth, as Mike darted in from behind, hitting the creature with his nunchukus. The beast snarled and spun about but Mike moved with it, he was nimble and fast and managed to keep behind the brute. Course years of evading me after teasing me to act did have its purpose.

I was waiting for a chance to move in where I wouldn't be hit by the swinging arms, knowing I had to strike hard when I did make a move if I was going make it count.

The monster howled startling Don who had jolted awake from the noise. Don glanced our way and in his pain filled mind he must have realized what was going on for I could tell he was trying to escape the remaining shackle but, that one happened to be on his broken arm so the odds of getting it off weren't good.

The beast was spinning around becoming more enraged b the second as Mike kept it circling.

Leo by now had recovered and was heading to assist Mike " Raph get Don." He yelled at me.

" I am not staying out of this fight," I snapped.

Suddenly the beast's head shot around, its eyes narrowed as it raced towards Don.

I moved fast hoping to cut it off fast as it neared me it picked me up like I was nothing more then a toy and tossed me to the ground before running over top of me, its claws leaving scratches on my skin as it departed.

Great, I always wanted to know how it felt to be hit by a freight train. Now I knew!

Mike and Leo were running in fast behind it trying to keep Don from another attack, as I lay still for a moment fighting to get my wind back.

Mike threw a nunchuk in hopes of tripping the thing but the beast whirled around fast baring its teeth. Leo darted in slashing at a leg, then flipping out of the way of another arm strike. Mike however didn't have time to avoid the arm swing and the beast managed to grab hold of Mike.

It chortled and seemed to smile as it drew Mike in close biting him on the shoulder. Mike screamed and wrenched his arm loose from where the beast had it pinned by his side, Mike rapped the creature across the mouth with his chuck causing the animal to drop him.

I stood up feeling scratched and bruised, not to mention aching all over but I was ready to go at the thing again.

Leo had managed to break the chain holding Don by using his katana blade. He was supporting Don and doing his best to get Don out.

The animal focused its gaze on Leo and Don, I knew that it would go for them next but in Don's weakened condition he wouldn't be able to handle the creature's attack.

I removed a sleeping dart from my belt pouch, I knew it would knock an ordinary human out, I hoped it would slow this creature down. I tossed it with perfect aim, but the creature's extra tough hide meant the dart hardly even touched it.

Leo stood his ground gritting his teeth, as he tried to stand in front of Don to protect him. The creature roared, Leo yelled and as the beast closed in, with an arm sweep Leo spun using first the right then the left katana to slash into the beast's hairy arm drawing blood.

The animal growled its hand snapping out enclosing on Leo's wrists, the claws digging into the flesh there with ease.

I tossed a sai hard and it hit the monster on the butt, it hooted as if in shock and it turned around tossing Leo as it did so.

Mike moved to assist Don, he was limping slightly and I realized he must have landed the wrong way when the beast dropped him. Don had gotten to his feet and was staggering and seemed more then slightly disoriented as Mike got hold of him, and spoke calmly to Don.

I glanced at Leo, we had injured the beast but we were all hurt and couldn't continue. I hate retreating from a fight, I had this complex of going down fighting but I knew it wouldn't gain us much if we did that now.

Leo nodded issuing a silent retreat; he wanted us to guard Mike and Don. I was willing to go along with that.

The creature didn't like Don and Mike trying to leave, it was clear the beast was agitated, it tried to ignore Leo and I as it moved to stop Don and Mike. We were not the easiest beings to ignore; besides I hated being ignored.

I got in its face or in front trying to draw it to attack, ready to flip or move out of the way as fast as I could.

Or Leo would come in trying to draw it away if he felt the beast was too fixated upon me. It was tag team principle really, just without the tagging.

We managed to get out and shut the door of the cage behind us merely by luck alone, the creature hesitated running back and forth as it hissed and growled in the cage unwilling it seemed to go forward and touch the bars.

As we ducked out the door of the warehouse I heard a wailing noise, a deep cry of pent up rage and fury; that I could almost relate to.

I had a sudden sinking feeling one I couldn't really explain, call it instinct a hunch or whatever you will, but I knew then without a doubt that it was coming after us. It wasn't going let us get away that easy.

**Jennifer:**

That night the dream picked up almost where it left off, as if it had been a movie that had been paused for a short time.

There I was hiding in the sewers, the turtles trying to edge their way to some place safe and that dark shadowy, monster, _thing,_ drawing ever closer to them.

When it came into view of my hiding spot I screamed, I couldn't help it. My startled yell bounced and echoed eerily off the sewer pipes sounding strange against the normal noises of dripping or running water.

Yet the turtles didn't even seem aware of me being there at least they didn't seem to hear my fear induced holler. It was like they couldn't hear or see me. I relaxed a bit then feeling a bit safer. I was merely an observer.

The beast paused head tossed up snuffling as its nose wrinkled up and back, even though the turtles stood just a few mere feet away, it was as if it was no longer interested in them.

The creature made a noise and cocked its head as if listening, turning away from the turtles, that had kept it so preoccupied up to this point. Then it moved towards my hiding spot and I knew it was coming for me.

Somehow it knew I was here.

The turtles acted quick, taking advantage of the distraction, they disappeared into the shadows of the sewers and I knew if they hadn't heard my first yell, then they would not hear a call for help.

Instead the beast closed in on the pipe I was hiding in, I knew I didn't have time to escape, if I moved it would attack, if I didn't move I might still be a goner but I felt that I was unable to move.

I huddled down into the sewer pipe, trying to keep to the shadows, and stay quiet not even wanting to make a sound hoping that my racing heart and rapid breaths wouldn't give me away. I was terrified beyond words and movement.

The thing raged at the opening to the pipe, it reached an arm in raking the side of the sewer pipe causing a sound like chalk screeching on a chalk board. One claw dug into my left arm raking a deep gouge into my flesh.

I felt the pain and I must have whimpered involuntarily in spite of my wish to stay silent, no matter what, either that or the smell of blood alerted the beast that there was someone here. I wasn't sure.

I did know it began to rant even harder and seemed more determined to haul me out of there. It wanted me.

I woke then screaming in the darkness of my room, somehow I knew the creature wanted me dead, just as he wanted the turtles dead, but for different reasons.

The beast just wanted to kill the turtles, as if it was merely an instinctive reaction a normal predator prey relationship, but with me, the beast actually felt I was a threat to it.

It had sensed me, knew that I was there in hiding, even though the turtles seemed blissfully unaware of me, which meant this beast was a threat on more then one level. It had a higher instinctive sense or something to know what it did.

Only thing was I had no idea why it felt I was a threat to it. I had no knowledge of how to stop or destroy this creature; such a feat seemed well beyond my abilities.

However that wasn't going stop it. Even I was aware that the creature wasn't going to rest as long as it felt I was a threat and a danger to it, it would try to kill me or destroy me.

I moved my arm and felt a sudden sharp stabbing pain and I tried to see what had caused it, there was a large tear in my pyjama sleeve and a deep gash in my left arm that was bleeding.

I pulled my legs up to my chest wrapped my arms around them and began to cry, I never felt so scared and alone in all my life as I felt right then.

I had ESP, yes but not even in the clairvoyant dreams had there ever been a time when I had been injured in any way and bore that mark from the dream state to the waking world.

If the beast could do this to me, then perhaps it was also possible for it to kill me while I slept.

I stayed awake the rest of the night feeling that in my dreams I was vulnerable to something I couldn't stop or hurt in any way.

It was a very cold bitter bit of knowledge to cling to in the silence of my room.

TBC

Blue Raven: I will try to update quickly but with so much else on the go I really can't promise much. Once a week if you are lucky. A gratitude for your insight.

Pacphys: The monster isn't suppose to sound like a long lost friend, so I am so glad I got the creepy right. Have you ever read something wicked this way comes? A story in the R section of turtles? The monster in it could very well be a relative to the beast in my story, only mine is far more physical then that one. A gratitude for your insight.

Lunar Ninja: I love your words Son of a motherless goat, really. LOL just loved it! Though I don't know if those words refer to the creature or the voice on the tape. A gratitude for your insight.

Mikaela's Spade: I plan on bringing Jen more into the story as we go along, she is not merely going view in her dreams. As to what her ESP will allow or not I haven't fully decided as of yet, I have a few ideas but that is all. Just keep reading hopefully it will be revealed in time. A gratitude for your insight.

Pretender Fanatic: No her mom wasn't using telepathy, maybe it just sounded that way. Jen's mom was calling her from another room while Jen was snug in her bed. I just figured the Eh tu brute worked quite well there and seemed a perfectly appropriate remark from Don. A gratitude for your insight.

Reinbeauchaser: Yes this dips into what comes before Jen's dream, or at least explain how the boy's became injured in her dream as Jen having ESP could have dreamed it before it happened anyways. Here is more hope you like. A gratitude for your insight.

ChibiRoseAngel: I just started and have no idea when or where it will be finished but I will continue to work on it until it is done. My muses love to have a break and lead me astray now and again or often in cases like this decide I need to add just another story into the mix. A gratitude for your insight.


	4. Chapter Three: To face a Beast

Dream Walker

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

_Dreams can often be challenging but challenges is what we live for – Travis White._

**Chapter Three – To face a Beast.**

**Jennifer:**

I slipped into the washroom early in the morning and lifted up the bandage that I had wrapped about my arm, I wanted to ensure that the would stay clean and that it wasn't starting to get infected. My arm was still sore but the injure itself looked all right.

I felt droopy and exhausted from spending most of the night awake, and I blinked rapidly as I filled up the bathroom sink with warm water to wash my face.

I knew I couldn't tell my family what was going on, they just wouldn't believe me.

Sure mom had ESP but she was very logical, I guess being an accountant did that to you, so she would be the first one to point out that the turtles weren't real, and that there was no such things as monsters. She would also insist that I had somehow in my sleep scratched or cut myself.

Then she would point out all the reasons why these things couldn't happen, I could dream of murders or plane crashes and she would accept that as a fact of normal life, these things happen, but in the real world you wouldn't find mutated turtles fighting monsters in the sewers.

She would never accept it as truth, and if she didn't, neither would the rest of the family.

I knew though, that the monster did exist and it was dangerous because it knew about me and it saw me as a larger threat to its existence then the turtles. I could hardly get my mind away from the thought that at any given time, the beast could break free and come after me.

It would stop at nothing to find me, it could harm or even kill my family or numerous other innocent people all because it had to find me.

_Why did I have to dream of this thing, why did I have to know that it existed?_ _Worse yet why did it have to know **I** existed?_

I didn't know if the turtles themselves were real, sure I loved the cartoons the movies the comics but they were in essence just make believe.

However I knew dreams could use a lot of symbolism and association elements in them, ESP dreams did not have to be exact in every detail, just certain things and if you were open to reading them, you could gain more information.

So the use of the turtles in my dreams might be just away of informing me that the creature was a mutant that lived in New York City. Perhaps the turtles might represent something even further about the beast that I still had to figure out.

I chewed my bottom lip vigorously as I let the water loose and picked up the hair brush. I knew I had a choice to make either stay here, waiting for the creature to arrive, or go to New York City and face it in real life.

The very thought of going there made my legs feel like rubber under me and caused my stomach to churn. I didn't want to go any where near that thing, I'd rather run all the way to the opposite coastline or head further North or some direction then heading to it.

I mean if I couldn't even protect myself in the dream world how could I protect myself against it in real life?

I laid my hairbrush down and slipped quietly out of the bathroom as I headed into my bedroom.

I felt deeply cold all over and I shook in fear as I moved to gaze out my bedroom window.

The sun was shining promising another beautiful sunny day, it seemed so wrong to what I was feeling at the moment, as if the bright rays only wanted to mock me, or spite me in some way.

I mean somewhere out in the world there was a large dangerous monster out to kill me, but outside my window was a beautiful sunny day with birds chirping in trees, grass growing, and flowers blooming.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do, in an instant all the rules had drastically changed. I laid my head against the glass pane feeling a slight coolness there, and I took a deep breath as I tried to consider my options.

I knew though, no matter where I went the monster would find me, it would track me somehow. It wouldn't rest until it found me.

I didn't have a lot of school time left, only a couple more days and then a few exams at the start of next week before I was free for summer holidays. That meant I had all of summer to worry about a monster tracking me down to kill me, unless…

Unless I did something about it.

I just had no real idea of what I could do.

I had an Aunt that lived in New York City, not far from the North end of Central Park. Aunt Crystal and I got along well and I usually visited with her over some point of summer vacation, in fact she had been e-mailing me to see when I was coming to spend girl time this year.

I hated the thought of going, I would be closer to the monster and I would be placing my Aunt's life in jeopardy.

I didn't want either of those things and wondered if this year I ought to cop out of our annual get together, though I knew Aunt Crystal and I both looked forward to these yearly visits.

My family lived North of the big cities, in a place once known as North Tarrytown New York, now though North Tarrytown was better known as Sleepy Hollow as it is the city that featured in the story about the Headless Horseman and Ichabod Crane.

Much as I wanted to run from New York city and avoid it all together, I felt like I was being drawn there, as if some part of me was answering a call to go. I felt as if some deep inner part of me, knew that sooner or later I would have to confront the beast there in the big city.

I could run it would find me, and no matter where I went sooner or later it would end up back in the Big Apple.

I had heard if one took action then they are taking steps to overcome fear, because action means doing something while fear often just freezes you in one spot. Doing something is often better then doing nothing.

Still it is hard to feel brave when you are heading to the very thing that seeks to destroy you.

I knew at the moment, my fear of taking action had me feeling like all I wanted to do was spew out what ever was roiling around in the pit of my gut. I guess I wasn't made to be a hero.

Heroes weren't afraid to take action, they just did it, while action was the last thing I wanted to take.

**Michelangelo:**

We made it home, if only because the creature had become distracted heading off in another direction even though it had to of seen right where we were standing in front of it. We weren't about to complain just used its sudden interest elsewhere to our advantage vanishing quickly like the ninja we were.

Though I had to wonder if some where in what seemed to be a dim witted brain, if that beastie was able to come up with some fairly intelligent moves and think things out. I mean maybe it only wanted to let us slip off, then follow the scent of blood and what have you back to the lair.

That creature had to have a good sense of smell it must smell the blood from all of us, and we didn't exactly have time to wash it off to help in diverting it away.

Still Don was badly hurt and my arm, where the creature bit me wasn't exactly in the best of shape either, so we had to take the risk and go with the higher priority of getting home to medical attention.

Splinter had enlisted me to help take care of Don, while he would wait to tend to my injuries for the moment, always the one most injured in battle got top priority so Don was looked to first.

Meanwhile Raph and Leo set about trying to fortify the lair so that if the animal did track us down it would hopefully let off a warning to us so that we could either evacuate or attack depending on what course of action seemed appropriate at the time.

After all we had gone through, the injuries we had obtained from the beast, I had to wonder if we stood a chance against it, it seemed little that we had would divert it or slow it down for that matter.

Don was really the best one for this able to research obscure items, theorize or rig up effective traps and alarms that would help us in battle. We could really use Don's creative juices and his ability to know just about everything there was to know. Only thing was Don wasn't exactly in any condition to be of use to us, but hopefully sooner rather then later we could have him back on the team again.

The infirmary in our home was a simple affair really, it was a rather crude hospital but it's served its needs and its purpose.

There were two twin beds in the room with a nightstand between the beds, a chair by each bed, one close to the corner area of the sewer pipe the other up against the wall. There was a cupboard area full of medical supplies, syringes, needles, thread for stitches, bandages of all shapes and sizes, herbal remedies for just about anything and everything. We also had equipment for I.V purposes and blood transfusions, though it was a system made up of spare parts that Don had rigged up, it did its purpose because in our life style we couldn't avoid giving some trial runs to ensure that fact.

I gazed at Don, he looked small and weak, though he was breathing well and Splinter felt that he would come around soon. Don had an I.V. in him at the moment to replace the fluids that he had lost.

I swallowed as I couldn't help but think that we might all be in his condition soon, especially considering how easily the monster had just tossed us around and about, but I didn't voice my misgivings at the moment, nobody really needed to hear my doubts when our home was full of tension and unspoken fears.

Splinter gestured to me " Sit down now Michelangelo so I can tend to your injuries" he gestured to a chair, his face was drawn, tight looking with concern, the same look he had when we had first entered but he sighed a bit and that look eased ever so slightly " Donatello will be all right. He just needs to rest now." He assured me.

I sat down in a chair, allowing Splinter to probe ever so gently at my wounded shoulder with long deft fingers he grunted slightly before turning to get some supplies to tend to the injury.

" Master" I began then halted.

Splinter turned to face me, his dark eyes penetrating my own as if he was seeing beyond me and into the depths of my soul, his nose only a few inches from my own beak, as he gently cleaned the wound and applied a poultice made of herbs to draw out infection, and to stop the bleeding before wrapping the wound securely.

There was a strength and wisdom in his eyes that could not be detected in his slightly bent frame, or the way that he leaned heavily on his walking stick for support. His hair around his face was more grey then brown, and his hair was thinning in spots, his well loved kimono was faded and slightly tattered, and he was thin yet in spite of it all he was still at heart a ninja, and I knew he could hold his own against many things.

I shook my head " Nothing forget it," I mumbled, as I hung my head suddenly not wanting to speak of my fears or uncertainties.

It wasn't normally my way to think badly of any circumstances we found ourselves in, but this one seemed so far out of our depth, so impossible to stop that I didn't think that even **I** could make light of the situation at hand.

" No Michelangelo, you are not alone in your doubts or concerns. Speak and let them be a burden to you no longer." He advised kindly.

" I was just wondering with how that animal treated us, why it just didn't kill Don out right. It could have but it didn't?"

Splinter's tail twitched " Most animals kill for food not for sport. Perhaps it was not hungry enough to kill" Splinter paused, " For that we ought to be thankful, for it means we have not lost Donatello."

_Or maybe,_ I thought grimly to myself, _it is so tortured that it will inflict pain upon others for the sake of doing so._  
Leo entered the infirmary walking on silent feet " My bet is Baxter controls the beast somehow and wouldn't allow it to kill Don."

Splinter turned " Are you sure that it is Stockman behind this my son?"

" Who else Master?" Leo replied, " Only Baxter would have the recourses and knowledge of how to genetically engineer something like that beast" he pointed out, " He'd want to control it because to control something like that makes Baxter feel powerful. Only thing he has failed to see is that a creature like that can turn on him at any given time."

" That said Leo we ought to go and stop Baxter and this creature soon" Raph essayed he stood behind Leo arms across his plastron his tone challenging. " After all we don't know when Baxter is going let his **pet** play with the people topside."

Splinter's tail thumped the ground " No my sons you must not go after it blindly. Look at your injuries. If you seek to destroy it while blind, you may be the ones to suffer death not it." Splinter disputed sharply.

" News flash for you Splinter, that thing is seeking us, are we supposed to sit down here and wait for death to bash in our door? Face it we are no better then a rat caught in a trap if we hang around." Raph snapped.

Splinter curled his lip, his tail slashed the floor in agitation and his hair bristled ever so slightly at Raph's poor choice of words " Be silent Raphael and learn wisdom" Splinter hissed.

Raph snorted " It isn't wise to sit around here when that thing is out there" Raph declared unwilling to back down.

" it is far more foolish to go into battle when you stand no chance of winning" Splinter countered sharply, he sighed and his look softened, " You are too impetuous my son and while that can be a good trait, your impudence makes it much harder for you" Splinter reached one arm the hand came to rest on Raph's cheek " Be careful of rash decisions for you may destroy more then yourself with them." Splinter replied kindly.

Raph looked deep into Splinter's face, I thought I saw a flicker of acknowledgement or perhaps something else, a sign of acceptance, understanding, I'm not really sure what, I only know it was there and then gone again as the wall Raph managed to keep between us and him crashed down again. He whirled about heading for the dojo under a full head of steam.

Splinter sighed wearily his shoulders slumped " I will meditate in hopes of learning what I can" he announced as he left the infirmary.

Leo moved the other chair from the empty bedside over towards me where I still sat. I glanced at him and he at me we spoke silently but for a moment it was the only communication we felt the need or desire to express.

Until that was it got too much for me " How are we going stop something that doesn't seem to feel our weapons Leo?"

" We'll find a way Mike perhaps for now you and Raph might want to consider switching to a sword it seems to feel that if you hit it hard enough." Leo replied he glanced at me " we have been through some very difficult times before this Mike we can handle the beast too" he assured me.

I had to wonder who he was trying to fool more with those words him or me.

" It has to have a weakness somewhere and we will find it" Leo declared.

" Yeah all we have to do is find out how to stop a tank," I agreed in a half joking way. I think more because he would expect that sort of comment from me.

Leo gave a small smile " There are ways of doing that Mike."

I got up knowing Leo would keep watch over Don, because once Don awoke and once Leo assured Don was up to it he'd be trying to learn from Don every thing he could about the monster.

I was about to leave when Leo's next words caused me to stop right where I was.

" Raph is right about one thing, we have to stop Stockman's creation before it breaks loose and it will break loose, something of that size and power is not going be contained."

I don't know why but somehow I got to thinking of Jurassic Park, a place for cloned dinosaurs where every precaution was taken to ensure the creatures wouldn't break out and cause trouble but of course in the end trouble is exactly what these things caused, because as Ian Malcolm put it 'life would not be contained."

This was a real monster, designed and created by some insane scientist, nothing like it had ever been known to walk the Earth at any given point of time, until now, but it was a creature that had to be ruled by animal instincts, those instincts would cause it to fight for freedom at some point.

I didn't fancy the idea of going back to face the beast but I didn't care for the thought of what it might do when it broke free and was no longer controlled by any body.

" Let's hope Splinter learns something Leo we could sure use it right about now" I stated as I left the room.

Being a hero wasn't all it was cracked up to be, but I knew when the time came we would stand guard against the beast, facing it, in hopes of destroying it but most likely we would be laying down our own lives in hopes of protecting innocent lives, it was what we were trained to do.

Damn Stockman he should never have messed in things he had no understanding of.

TBC

Pacphys: A very thick hide does have its uses. Why it wants Jen will be revealed later on, right now suffice to say it considers Jen far more of a threat then the turtles. I know I sent you a separate e-mail about the error I made in last comment it is AJ3 Something Wicked. A gratitude for your insight.

ChibiRoseAngel: Don can't get it this early on, it wouldn't be half as much fun as killing him or someone else later on in the story. Haven't decided yet but this might be one fic where character death does happen. May just have to see where the muses lead me. A gratitude for your insight.

Lunar Ninja: No I haven't seen the Three Amigos. Jennifer's name appeared in the first chapter when her mom is calling to her, so you must not have been paying attention or what was going on with the turtles caused you to forget my OC's name. A gratitude for your insight.

Reinbeauchaser: Yuck, Yuck warped is right where this author is concerned. I guess it comes from reading far too many horror stories in my youth. As for the beast not killing Don it probably sees Don more as a play toy at the moment though Leo might have a point too. Ah, you know me too well, I am going have to try and out think you somewhere along the line. A gratitude for your insight.

Gemdrive: It isn't easy for Jennifer and she is quite shook up by recent events you can be sure of that. Come to think of it, it probably won't get much easier on her either. A gratitude for your insight.

Pretender Fanatic: Really You guessed that well hmmm? Sounds like I have to out wit more then Reinbeauchaser as this story progresses. I am glad you like Jenny's character, I haven't decided if I like her yet or not, but that is okay it is much easier to write terrible things for a character I don't care for. A gratitude for your insight.


	5. Chapter four: Akuma

Dream Walker

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

_Our truest life is when we are in our dreams awake._Henry David Thoreau.

**Chapter Four – Akuma.**

**Leonardo:**

I kept my silent vigil at Don's bedside, my mind focusing slightly on Don, alert to any signs that he may show to prove he was waking up, or ones that weren't as promising. While the rest of my mind focused on the beast, itself and what we could do to stop it.

I replayed certain events of our recent battle with it, I couldn't understand what had suddenly called it away from us, it could have killed us right where we were. The beast should have taken at least one life, if not more. Yet something had called it away, distracted us, it seemed suddenly intent on getting into an empty pipe.

Part of winning any given match, was the knowledge you might have of your opponent. Did he favour certain moves, or a weapon? Was he calm and calculating, or stupid and reckless?

With knowledge came power and often the ability to triumph over the odds and obtain a victory.

The creature thought, was outside of any element I, or any of us for that matter, had ever had to face before. It was an animal to some extent and ruled by basic animal instinct but the problem was, it wasn't an average animal.

I knew it wasn't like any other animal that had ever walked on the Earth at any given time, to **think** of it like it **was just** another animal could mean our downfall. This animal was a genetic nightmare.

Mike peered around the door " Leo I brought you some tea" he offered as he walked in, " How's Don?"  
" About the same." I replied as I took the mug, though I wasn't really thirsty, I knew I could use a hot drink. " Thanks Mike" I murmured as I inhaled the aroma of mint, and chamomile.

" You going be joining us for breakfast Leo?" he asked almost hopefully.

I shook my head, " I'll be staying with Don" I replied.

Mike nodded as if he had expected as much " Then I'll bring you something and you better eat it" he warned me before he slipped out of the infirmary.

That was typical of Mike, he had a sensitive enough nature that he cared about all of us, any of us that was hurt he wanted to do what he could, fix us favourite meals or drinks, or keep us company. He was the same way with a lot of the street people and stray animals. Mike had a big heart.

I glanced at the clock a scowl on my face, it had all ready been some hours since we returned home. I shifted in my chair and returned to my earlier musings.

A few minutes after I finished my tea, I noticed the slight fluttering motion of Don's eyelid a sure sign that he was starting to come around. He mumbled something incoherently as he thrashed a bit on the bed. Then his eyes snapped open and he glanced around the infirmary gaining his bearings.

" Easy Don" I whispered keeping my voice calm.

Don's eyes met mine and he gave a weak trembling smile of relief " Leo."

" How are you feeling Don?" I asked with concern.

" I feel like I have been hit by a train" he croaked, " That thing came upon me in the dump." He shook ever so slightly, " I'm glad to be home." He groaned as he tried to sit up.

" Don not so fast. You need to rest yet" I insisted trying to restrain him from any further exertions on his part.

" Leo that thing we don't have much time to stop it" Don stated firmly as he relaxed a bit nestling back down on the bed and sighing a bit with exhaustion, as if he had all ready worn himself out.

" We know it has to be stopped and the sooner the better…" I agreed.

" No our time is shorter then that." Don gave a negative shake of his head " We have to destroy it while Baxter still maintains some sort of control over the creature" he refuted. " Right now Baxter does have slight control, he is able to get the _thing_ to respond to certain commands but that isn't going last long" Don rushed all his words together trying to get his point across now before I over threw him.

" Wait Don first thing is you have to recover" I demanded putting a little more strength in my tone.

My first priority was to ensure that Don was all right, at the moment he needed his rest far more then he needed to be discussing strategy over the monster. Much as I wanted learn about the beast, I didn't think Don ought to be conversing about it just yet, all my senses assured me he was still fairly weak, and this would take more out of him.

Don was not a very good patient, he was very good at doctoring but he would never follow his own rules, he was not the sort to lay around and do nothing, and where certain matters of importance were concerned, he could become quite stubborn in his own way.

" Leo" Don reached out with one hand grabbing my arm, I could feel by the strength in the simple grip that it was taking a great deal out of him. " Nothing is more important then trying to stop that thing," he implored.

I also realized by Don's tone and the look in his eye that this was important to him, and perhaps he needed to talk about the beast before he could be free to fully rest and relax, he was very dedicated to us all. Don might be a pacifist but I knew many of his projects and ideas were done to make things easier on us. He loved us all and wanted to help us and he did, by doing what Don did best.

I took his hand in mine and met his gaze " I know Don we are fully aware that it can break free at any given time. We know that creature could become a threat to the citizen's of New York."

" It isn't just that Leo, we have to go back there in the next few days and see if I can maybe access Stockman's files through the computer he has to have, in the office of the warehouse." Don insisted now that he knew I was listening.

I sat back in my chair and gave him a baffled expression " Don you don't even have the strength or the resources at the moment to go topside never mind facing that monster again. You are staying here!" I ordered.

Don squeezed his eyes shut " Leo this isn't just a matter of…" Don paused for a moment, " Leo it is imperative to stop that thing very soon. I can't hack into Baxter's computer he is too smart to allow hackers in, the only way I can do it is from the source." Don declared, " Look from what Baxter said this thing could be extremely dangerous. From what I heard it may have the ability to learn from its mistakes. That is why we have to stop it sooner, rather then later."

I groaned I didn't really like the sounds of this " What did you learn Don?" I asked wincing inwardly, knowing even without any ninja alarms going off, that this wasn't going to be good news.

Don gave a weak grin " You know Baxter how egotistical he gets when he is so sure he has the right tool to defeat us, that his brains are more then up to the task of ridding New York of the Turtle Menace." He pointed out.

I nodded Baxter of course had been known to get very full of himself, most people figured he was insane, but not badly enough to be locked up as he wasn't a real threat to people.

Most people didn't believe in monsters and most didn't believe in us either, however some time ago there were two people who rather coincidentally came up with a story very similar to ours. They wrote comics up about it, and it was considered to be a bit of a joke between the two creators.

Only the joke grew well out of proportion, and while they never knew, that the truth was just as strange, if not stranger, then their fiction, the fact of the matter was that we actually existed or tried to.

Unfortunately for us though, we often had to deal with the occasional human finding their way down into the sewers to find the ' ninja turtles.' Most people figured we were make believe, that is, at least for those who followed the ninja turtles stories, while the rest of the human race ignored it.

We used both to our advantage where we could, while still remaining ninja and well hidden. While we might have a few fans ready to protect us if they ever learned the truth, there were still too many humans who would exploit us for their own gain. We all preferred our privacy.

" Yes" I confessed " So Baxter I take it boasted to you?"

" Strutting in front of the cage after he locked me up hand feeding his pet" Don scoffed, " Baxter found a Government funded genetic research lab that was working with dogs and apes in hopes of increasing their intelligence and ability to reason."

" Reason, As in cause and effect?" I asked doubtfully.

Don nodded, " Success might have lead to using these animals for possible infiltration missions, at least that is my guess. Baxter got Shredder's Foot to go in and liberate a few of the animals to make it seem like animal rights activist did it" Don explained, " But the soldiers were also supposed to take digital pictures, or copy all of the research they could find. Baxter was then able to duplicate the process with less trial and error."

" Genetics isn't exactly Baxter's specialty" I remarked.

" No of course it isn't. I have a feeling that he had a partner who was knowledgeable in the area, perhaps the person who gave Baxter the info about the place to begin with" Don agreed, " Either way the genetic code had all ready been tampered with to increase the intelligence, then Baxter fiddled with it some more using bear, human and crocodilian DNA."

" That explains the hard hide then" I muttered.

Don nodded " The end result is the beast. Baxter controls it through a series of microchips planted under the skin that gives off electrical pulses to the nerve endings."

I furrowed my brow " Would those electrical pulses be strong enough to kill the beast?"

" I don't know Leo. I don't think so. Baxter I don't think would want to kill the thing just stun it" Don replied his eyes were starting to get that droopy look and I could tell he was fighting to stay awake, " I might be able to do it from the computer in the warehouse but if the pulse is too strong it could only fry the microchips making them useless and the beast free of any restraint."

" In which case we would still have to find a way to kill it" I groaned this task was sounding far more risky and dangerous with everything that I had learned.

We had played the odds before many times and had won, but the problem of playing against the odds was the fact, that sooner or later you would lose, and most likely when the time to lose came you would do it in a big way.

" From all of Baxter's boasting of how the creature was created, the tampering of the genetic code to such an extent, means that it might be capable of things that we are not aware of. The only way to know what we are truly up against Leo is to find a way to stop it" Don's gaze became firm and hard " We have to kill it soon."

This, I had to remind myself, was Don the pacifist of our group, recommending that we kill and do it fast, course Don was also enough of a ninja to realize sometimes killing was better. Since he had all ready faced the monster he had a better idea then the rest of us what we were up against. This wasn't just his pacifist nature talking, but his ninja and his logical mind speaking as well.

Problem was we were all to weak at this moment to go and face another round of this creature, in our present condition trying to sneak Don in to access the files or computer would be asking for trouble.

" Promise you'll consider it Leo" Don pleaded as he shut his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. It had taken him a great deal to relay this and he had worn himself out.

I regretted letting him push so hard, yet I felt in the end it would do him better. I could only hope that I was right about that.

Don knew even without hearing me say it, that I would consider the idea.

I had the people of New York to consider, there was a dangerous animal in the city one that posed an extreme threat to the citizens who lived here. The Government probably had not wanted their experiments to go as far as what Baxter had taken his beast.

Still no one would believe that the monster existed, the Government might even try to cover such a thing up for fear they had allowed something to slip through.

Don also knew if there was a quick way to get rid of this beast; that I would prefer to do it now before things grew out of proportion.

Still I had no other option then to wait for a few days time before we were ready to go back to the warehouse to find the information Don was hoping to get. We needed a great deal more time, but we didn't have it. We could only make our move in the time given to us to do so.

At times like this I often wished that my brother's didn't look to me for guidance as it seemed I was a poor choice, as I often lead them into danger.

Then again a leader often had to go where others feared to tread.

The difference was having the ability to stir enough confidence and faith in the troops so they were willing to follow and fight hard, not just go blindly like cows to slaughter. I had to instil in my brothers the courage and determination to see the job through.

My brothers had followed me down dangerous paths before. I knew they would risk their very lives for me and that helped to forge a bond between us, to help face other difficult and trying times, making us able to withstand pressures that others would crumble under.

I knew all of that.

I also knew in the end it was up to me to decide if risking all of our lives was worth it.

**Jennifer:**

For a few nights I hadn't dreamed at all of the beast or of the turtles and I hoped that maybe, I was over whatever had bothered me to begin with.

Then it came again the night before I left to visit my aunt in New York.

I dreamed of the warehouse where the beast was kept, its angry roars and howls filled the air and it kept testing the bars and being shocked, I could almost feel the electrical currents that attacked the thing and caused it to yelp in pain.

Then in almost a violent rampage the animal lunged at the bars grabbing hold of them and began to bend them, it was shocked time and again but it refused to let go.

It snarled in anger and continued to use its massive strength to bend and break the bars of the cage.

Suddenly it pushed its way out and free. The monster then dropped to all fours giving short sharp barks, before moving in a rapid pace towards a far corner of the room.

There the beast rose up and banged on a door denting the door, it shook its head and roamed around a corner to a glass window, it went up on hind legs and using the upper part of the body, crashed into the glass breaking it.

Instantly the animal lunged into the office area and grabbed hold of a terror stricken man.

I heard his screams the roaring of the monster itself, but every thing else faded to red then black.

The beast emerged later covered in blood it looked weak and huffed a bit, the short nose wrinkled as if catching a scent then the animal rambled, staggering almost drunkenly off, leaving the warehouse.

Then still in my dream I saw the turtles approaching the warehouse, they didn't seem to know that the animal wasn't held there any more.

Perhaps it had only gone off to die and there was nothing to fear, but a part of me told me it couldn't be that easy. I wanted to warn them of the danger but I couldn't reach them in any way, though I shouted often.

I saw that Mike had swords strapped to his back but his trusty familiar nunchuks were missing. I thought it very odd to see Mike without the weapon that I had always thought of as **his.**

Don was also in the group though he moved a bit slower, one arm was wrapped in a sling and the other three turtles stayed close, forming a protective ring about him. Don carried a staff but on one end of the staff was a sharp spear.

They all moved quietly and with great caution as they entered the warehouse.

" Eww, that is ripe" Mike murmured wrinkling his muzzle.

Raph stopped short in front of the others and Don bumped into him, causing the turtle in red to cast a dirty look over his shoulder at the wounded ninja.

" No damn way!" Raph muttered, his mouth curling into a sneer. Though I could see a hint of shock in his eyes.

" What Raph?" Mike asked. He was bringing up the rear and couldn't see what the others had.

" The beast it has broken loose." Leo replied sombrely.

Don leaned a bit on his staff and headed towards the office area, he shook his head as he saw what was left.

There was a large shelf full of controls and a computer, but the computer had been smashed, flattened by the sheer force of a blow, the board of controls and buttons was also smashed with blood on it, and wires dangling every direction from under and on top of the shelf.

In a pool of blood on the floor lay the body of the human, his head had been turned around as if put on backwards, the eye sockets gouged out, the body was covered in blood.

Mike looked at the mess in the office and turned gagging, a bit though nothing came out, it was merely dry heaves. He stood up straight but looked decidedly ill.

" Were too late Leo. Baxter is dead" Don shoulder's slumped, " And there is no way I can retrieve any information from what is left of **that."** He gestured to the control board and computer.

Leo sighed wearily a dejected expression crossed his face, then his features seemed to harden as if he realized then that he had only lost the battle and the war was yet to begin " That means it is up to us to stop that thing. Akuma must be destroyed if it isn't dead all ready." He declared.

I woke with those words echoing in my mind, _Akuma must be destroyed._

I didn't know what the name Akuma meant, but I was to learn it later and when I did I thought the name very appropriate for the beast.

TBC

**Lunar Ninja:** Who says that my mind isn't made up? I was only trying to confuse you and see how well it worked , LN my friend? I pity the poor dragons getting all that hate. Oh well I am sure they can handle you. A gratitude for your insight.

**Blue Raven:** So glad I caught your interest now the important thing is can I keep it? Hopefully I can but time will tell. A gratitude for your insight.

**Mikaela's Spade:** I'm not much one for character death. I know everything has to die. Death stories make wonderful angst and so on, but I just don't like writing it, except for killing off bad guys. So it may not get to that point. Glad you are enjoying. A gratitude for your insight.

**Pacphys:** Jen might have to learn that lesson about heroes as well as a few other lessons. I grew up reading the original turtle comic series as well as the original cartoon and Archie TMNT comics so my view of the turtles has always been slightly different then one gained from just the cartoon source. In my mind, as ninja, the boys have learned and are fully capable of handling any number of weapons with efficiency. Therefore you will never see the turtles being inept, with other weapons, unless I state it wasn't a weapon they are used to handling. As you pointed out some time a favourite weapon might not be close in an emergency. A gratitude for your insight.

**Chibi Rose Angel: **Just because it is mentioned doesn't mean it will happen. Things may change in writing. In my M story " The Enemy" I wanted to kill off either Mike, Leo or Rama and it didn't happen. So try not to fret about it. I can't make promises one way or the other at the moment though. A gratitude for your insight.

**Reinbeauchaser:** Keep reading the Enemy and you will find out what happens to OC's I don't like. Course look at how I mistreat the turtles and I do like them. Actually to tell the truth I think Jen is starting to grow on me, I'm getting more comfortable with her now. It was just I had a few doubts in a few areas. Hmm I wasn't considering different plains of existence though it is an interesting thought. A gratitude for your insight.


	6. Chapter Five: A sense of Doom

Dream Walker

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

_So many of our dreams at first seem impossible, then they seem improbable and then when we summon the will they soon become inevitable – _Christopher Reeve.

**Chapter Five - A Sense of Doom**

**Jennifer:**

I had arrived in New York on Thursday evening, and had slept soundly last night with no dreams to disturb my sleep, or at least none that I was aware of. Aunt Crystal still had to go to work today but then we had tonight and the weekend off to enjoy each other's company and city life itself.

Aunt Crystal was bustling about the apartment keeping up constant conversation as she moved from room to room " I stocked up the fridge and the cupboards with all sorts of things, so just find what you like and help yourself Jen."

" Sure" I agreed.

" Planning on doing any thing today?" She asked as she headed into the bathroom to finish with her hair and make up.

" I don't know might go poking in a few different stores maybe stroll in Central Park go to the zoo ride the carousel" I replied casually. I loved spending time in Central Park and I absolutely _loved_ the carousel. There was something magical about any carousel and I always had a favourite horse to ride, usually one of the romance ones.

Romance, in this instance of course, meaning the horse or carousel animal on the outside that were usually decked in the most jewels and things like that.

However I was a little unsure about going outside too, because of Akuma. I knew Akuma had to be real I still had the scratch on my arm and for some reason it seemed slow to heal, though it wasn't showing any signs of infection.

" It looks like a gorgeous day, I'll leave you some money in case you decide to picnic in the park" Aunt Crystal suggested, seemingly not noticing my less then enthusiastic response to going out in the first place, " Who knows maybe you will meet a cute guy." She teased then grew serious again " My work number is by the phone along with the spare keys and a map."

" No problem" I grinned as I glanced at the phone on the living room end table, I noticed the usual list of possible shows or things to do Aunt Crystal would write one up before each visit and I would tick off things I was interested in, then Aunt Crystal would pick one or two that she figured we ought to do anyways, and then there was always one odd thing we would do every time.

Sometimes it was going to eat in a real fancy place, other times going to a live show that didn't have rave reviews or a comedy club or something that was just a little different then what we normally did. There were times we enjoyed it, other times we didn't but Aunt Crystal believed that one should try different things, and also that one ought to form their own opinions about things they encountered.

" I see the list I'll go over it today" I informed her, realizing as I did so that I had come to New York to enjoy my time with my Aunt and maybe to puzzle out these dreams at the same time.

I realized hiding in the apartment all day wasn't fulfilling my vacation plans and I would only be making my visit a rather boring one if all I did was hide inside the whole time.

" Right and while you are at it Jen, pick a restaurant for dinner and after we'll go pick up some DVD's to watch tonight."

" Sound great" I grinned, pushing my negative thoughts and fears away for the time being.

Aunt Crystal hurried out of the washroom she paused and gave me some money before heading towards the front door " Have a good day Jen I've got to run or I'll be late."

I watched her slip out the front door and heard it click softly behind her, as silenced settled on the small two bedroom apartment.

Aunt Crystal's place was a mid-scale sort of place, the walls were well insulated and the building itself well maintained, with fairly good security locks on the front door and other points of entry.

Aunt Crystal worked fairly regular hours and kept her place clean and neat, she had a few decorations but most of the pictures she had were family photos place in strategic spots.

Her place was cozy warm and inviting, as she had a corner apartment she happened to have a large balcony just off the living room.

I ducked out the patio doors to go out on the balcony. I leaned against the railing looking down at a city that was only ten floors or so down.

There was the usual morning traffic, people moving around on foot or by bikes as they tried to get to where they were going, the sounds of voices calling, horns honking, and it was still early yet. The city had to fully wake up and start the day.

Everything looked so normal, and for some reason that disturbed me all the more though I don't know why it should. I shuddered slightly as I turned and headed back into the apartment.

I flopped down on the couch and picked up the remote clicking the TV on. The first thing that came up was a picture of a news reporter sitting at a desk. I snorted slightly not interested in the least in watching the news.

However just as I was about to start channel surfing something the reporter said caught my attention.

" The body found in a local warehouse, down by the East River, has now been identified as local scientist and computer programmer Baxter Stockman."

I gulped air and I could hear my heart start to pound " Akuma" I whispered.

The reporter had the same indifferent air just about every reporter took on when listing the days tragedies, but her brow was furrowed with concern as if the story truly did upset her.

" The New York City police department is checking out any leads into his murder if you have any information please call…"

I had information, but the police would scoff at what I had to say, I mean if I told them a monster had killed him, they would think I was insane or trying to pull some sort of twisted joke. They wouldn't believe not until it was too late, that is if they even believed it then.

I clicked off the TV in a sudden burst of anger and fear.

I had come here because I thought that it was inevitable, now I suddenly felt that I had made the gravest mistake of my life, that I had run into the danger in spite of knowing it for what it was.

Even in this light cheery apartment, though, I knew there was no true escape from Akuma. Akuma was still alive it was waiting in hiding some where while it recovered and when it was ready it would strike again, and continue to do so until it died.

Suddenly staying in seemed the better choice of going out or staying put where I was.

I had to wonder why I had come but I knew that there was something I was meant to do, or had to do, and I had to be in New York to do it. I don't know why I felt that way, I had no vision to verify it. I just knew or felt that it all came down to being in New York. I only hoped that whatever I had to do, I would know it when the time came and that I would be able to do it. I also hoped beyond all else that it wouldn't cost me more then I was willing to give.

I glanced nervously over at the front door and went to pick up the house key. I knew I had to go out now or I might never leave.

**Donatello:**

I was normally not one to worry about a missed practice here or there, but as I watched my brothers working out in our dojo. I wanted so much to join them, to make the team whole, for I knew that Akuma would not be easy to defeat.

I knew that it would take all of us at our best ready to push further and harder past the edge of our endurance then we had ever pushed before, that Akuma had to be killed by us, or we would have to die destroying it.

Whatever the outcome was I knew in the end that Akuma had to die.

I was still weak and a hindrance in battle, plus with my one arm broken sparring was not exactly recommended as I would only jeopardize the others as well as myself.

I knew all of that, but it didn't stop me from wanting to be a part of the work out.

Mike was using the wakizashi or two short swords, he had opted to use the lighter swords until Akuma was dead as his regular nunchuku were useless on the beast.

We had all be trained in the use of various weapons, though we all had our preferences and usually stuck to our favourites, though Splinter the hard task master he could be refused to let us get to use to any one weapon and often demanded we work with another in our sessions in the dojo. Mike could handle the swords quite well, though he was not the swordsman Leo was or would ever be, but he was showing his skill well in the morning session.  
Splinter was watching the work out his eyes narrowed head up, his tail slightly slashing from side to side " Faster, harder. Move more fluidly. Make your strikes quicker" he demanded.

Instantly as if they had been holding back all three increased the tempo, as if they had been moving in slow motion before and now had sped up to top speed, the clash of metal striking metal and blurring motion was all most people would be able to detect. I, and Splinter how ever could see much more then a blur of movement and Splinter's scowl said he was not pleased.

Leo as usual was driving himself harder then was his custom, yes he drove us hard and himself harder but I knew he was demanding even more of himself now, he was of course upset that Akuma was free and soon might attack innocent people.

Typically he felt responsible, while at the same time he knew there was little he could do to prevent what had happened. He knew that we had to wait to strike; as it was when we struck next against Akuma I would probably be left out of it, something that irritated me to no end, for I wanted to be there to help my brothers.

" Don't leave yourself open Michelangelo" Splinter ordered." Raphael keep your focus. Leonardo don't strive too hard for the attack."

I sighed a bit and leaned on my newest bo staff that had been converted to hold a jagged spear head on one end, thus making it a far more deadly weapon then my regular bo. I wanted a chance to get Akuma back for what it did to me, all right I was taking it personally, but also I had a better idea of what we were up against.

Especially after being Akuma's target in the dump, for all of its size the beast could move extremely quickly. It was powerful and I knew from the way it had snuck up on me, that it could move very silently when it chose to, I hadn't had much of a warning that night.

One moment I had sensed something and the very next it had struck a powerful blow that had sent me reeling, only after that strike had Akuma started to make any noise.

I had a feeling that Baxter in his last moments had tried to shock Akuma to death through the microchips it hadn't worked. Now Akuma was no longer controlled though it might be weak, still I knew for a fact that an injured animal could be far more dangerous, then one that wasn't sick or ill in any fashion.

If it could learn, as was expected, what had it managed to take from the battle with Baxter?

That humans were weak and easy to kill perhaps, I shuddered at the thought.

Practice broke up and Raph grabbed a long drink from his water bottle.

Leo picked up his own bottle and glanced at Raph " Until we are sure about Akuma it is better if you switch to swords too Raph, they do far more damage then your sais do." While his words sounded like a suggestion, it was Leo's tone and stance that said clearly it was an order.

" Fine" Raph agreed, " But I'm keeping my sais Leo they are easier to throw then a sword is." Raph declared.

Maybe because of their age old rivalry, the one where Raph forever tried to prove that he could be just as good as Leo if he really wanted to, made Raphael pick out a pair of katana for himself.

I smiled secretively, I had a feeling nothing would really end their competition, their very nature seemed to desire the competitive nature and the sense of out doing one another. I knew they both participated and fed off that, in their own ways. This had been going on for too many years for it to change now.

" That beast sure did a number on Baxter, looked like it beat the fellow on his machinery" Raph swung the katana with ease, " Couldn't have happened to a nicer fellow either." He gloated.

Splinter raised one hand, wrinkling his snout in distaste " Spare the details Raphael, for I sense the animal is not gone yet. Only waiting for its chance to recover from it's injuries so it may strike again." Splinter's glare and hard tone said clearly that we should all be taking this seriously.

A reminder that **I** really didn't need.

" Then what are we waiting here for?" Raph demanded, " Lets hunt it down now and be done with it."

" No Raph we can't" Leo gave an exasperated sigh, " Much as I'd like to I doubt that we would be able to find it for one thing." Leo glanced at me.

I looked away avoiding his gaze, I knew he meant well, but I also knew my injuries were holding us all up.

" Where could it hide Leo?" Mike wondered flopping down cross legged on the mats, " I mean it isn't very small."

" There are plenty of places it can be hiding Mike, abandoned buildings, the sewers, the dump, down in the warehouse district or even in Central Park." Leo replied, " Then if we find it, what then Mike?" Leo shook his head, " We still won't be ready for it. We underestimated Akuma once, we can't do it again." Leo's face tightened his eyes narrowed to mere slits behind his mask, " When we go after it we are going to be ready."

Mike groaned as he flopped backward onto the mat, he knew that meant extra practice sessions.

Raph stood straighter, he crossed his arms over his plastron a look of sheer defiance crossing his face " Which means more waiting and more doing **nothing…**" he accused.

Splinter smiled " Doing something, does not always mean being active or fighting my son. Sometimes it is better to stand your ground and let the battle come to you."

Raph rolled his eyes muttering something under his breath, before he turned and left the dojo. Moments later we all heard the slamming of the front door that heralded Raphael leaving the lair.

Splinter shook his head and sighed, " So impulsive."

Leo looked as if he was ready to say something in return but he bit his words back maintaining his silence, something I knew wasn't easy for him.

" A lot of the information in Baxter's computer may be destroyed but I might be able to retrieve something of use," I offered, " I admit it won't be easy considering Baxter's genius with electronics and the way things had been left."

Mike paled slightly at my words, we had all seen death many times but none quite like that and Mike with his sympathetic empathic nature really didn't care to think about the gruesome find.

I wondered though how much Akuma had destroyed in Baxter's office due to being in an angry rage and how much it had destroyed out of sheer calculation alone.

I didn't know, none of us really knew then, how cunning Akuma could be in battle for all its animal instincts.

TBC

**Lunar Ninja:** The gash yes, Jen still has it. As for having that pleasure of all those dragons, no I don't have that but I do have my hands full with Rama demanding/threatening me on a constant basis about having a boyfriend she can keep. A pack of blood thirsty toshe who want to go out and kill something just for the fun of it and a myriad other characters that cause me some sort of headache or grief. A gratitude for your insight.

**Pacphys:** I am honoured that you have put this story into your C2 file but in so doing you may have challenged me, for I didn't know if I would be putting this story up to M later on or not depending on how graphic or bad things got later, now I am going have to see if I can keep it T. Ooooh, I do so love a challenge. Yes, Jen did know about the turtles from the first chapter so it had to be explained somehow. Raph well he is carrying swords now.

A gratitude for your insight.

**Chibi Rose Angel:** Well I had one character death with Baxter and I didn't hear anyone crying tears for him. So who knows where the story will go from here I just follow on the trail behind the muses. A gratitude for your insight.

**Reinbeauchaser:** One must remember everything TMNT started as a black and white comic, as they sometimes say truth really is stranger then fiction. Mike wields swords yes but nothing was said about them being katanas. I am seriously considering angst/horror for this story. At the moment angst/general does work but the beast does add a touch of horror and may continue to do so. A gratitude for your insight.


	7. Chapter Six: Chance Meeting

Dream Walker

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

_Dream Big and dare to fail. _Norman D Vaughan

**Chapter Six - Chance Meeting**

**Jennifer:**

At first I just craved the chance to blend in and become one with a crowd, a non-entity if I could. I just wanted to feel safe, secure especially as I knew that such a feeling could be no more then an illusion with something as dangerous as Akuma loose, yet it was a craving that I needed to have and to cling to.

If I did what was normal, acted like things were normal, perhaps it would follow, there was safety in numbers and I doubted the creature Akuma would come into a busy mall.

So I spent time poking in stores, browsing with no real intent to buy, just looking and admiring, watching people and listening to bits of conversation as they passed by, the sort of fun any one person could have when window shopping.

By the time the crowds got too much for me, and I was growing bored of the stores I headed for Central Park, entering near the South entrance I paused long enough to buy a couple of hotdogs, a bag of chips and a pop for lunch. Then I juggled my handful to a park bench near the lake that was unoccupied so I claimed it by plopping down rather ungracefully.

I glanced around noticing the people walking by either leaving or heading further into the park by means of bikes, roller blades, feet or horse drawn buggies. Some of the people were clearly business types coming to the park for lunch to get away from the office, others were parents or care takers strolling with children, or calling to the kids to hurry up.

I sat back on the bench and popped the top of my soda taking a long pull of my drink, then I let out a very unladylike belch, if my mother had heard me she would be admonishing me about it. I grinned with childish delight at getting away with something.

I knew I ought to be safe there were people around but somehow being this close to all the bushes and the trees in the park was rather unnerving. I felt isolated and cut off from the rest of the world, even though I knew it was a ridiculous notion. I cast my gaze in all directions as if to reassure myself that all was as it should be, as I started to munch on one of my hotdogs.

I noticed a few different types of ducks swimming out on the lake, some were swimming far off in the centre, others stayed near land or came ashore to mooch food from the park visitors, as if the ducks were accepting admission into, what they felt had to be their park.

There was a clump of willow trees near my bench it's thin branches hanging down into the water, the light yellowish green leaves of the tree cascading down and hiding what ever was under the branches.

A duck swam to the willows perhaps it had a nest on the bank under the trees, only suddenly it turned around sending up a loud raucous call as it half flew half swam out towards the centre of the lake.

All the ducks quickly took up its call and seemed to swim or take flight to safer places as they echoed the first ducks warning, until the sound of quacking could be heard all up and down the lake.

I had been so startled by the duck's hasty retreat I had dropped my hotdog onto the ground, it now lay in the dirt at my feet with greedy ants all ready coming to care for it. I stared hard at the grove of willows half expecting Akuma to be hiding in there.

I heard a huffing and then a woofing noise but it sounded far more playful to me then dangerous. I let out a shaky breath and gave a nervous little chuckle as I realized it had to be someone's dog.

After that I tried to relax and enjoy the park instead of jumping at shadows, for awhile it felt good to forget my fears.

Perhaps forget really wasn't the right word, as I doubted that I could fully forget, but it was nice to stroll the park enjoying the peace of the large sanctuary that had been built for the citizens of a large city to enjoy.

On the way home I stopped to buy an ice cream and took a short cut back to my Aunt's place by cutting down a back alley. I spotted a manhole cover about halfway down the trash strewn alley.

Out of curiosity I bent down to see if I could lift the metal cover upward but it was heavy and firmly in place.

I shook my head, _of course it would be impossible to move. What were you thinking?_ I berated myself, _that somewhere under the streets you would find a group of ninja fighting mutant turtles?_

I knew in my heart the turtles couldn't be real they were simply a symbol but I guess with Akuma being real I wanted the turtles to be real too, because perhaps they could find a way to stop this thing. I guess I needed and wanted them to be real too.

I sighed with resignation, when I realized I was truly on my own. I stood up slowly to head on my way turning the corner onto the street and heading towards my Aunt's place, when suddenly I had the strongest urge to go back to the alley.

The impulse to return was so strong that I couldn't ignore it I turned back and peeked around the corner of the building looking towards the manhole cover.

I saw a figure dressed in a long over coat and a hat, a backpack strapped in place over the coat, the person stooped by the cover and I could see clearly he had lifted it somehow.

I took a step or two closer and he must have sensed me, or perhaps he saw me out of the corner of his eye for his head jerked up and I heard him mutter.

" Great, just great! Why can't you people **get** a** life?"**

**Raphael:**

Soon as I saw the kid tryin' in vain to lift the heavy sewer lid I knew she was another one of **those,** the foolish bakas who placed their lives into danger in hopes of finding their _heroes. _They never seemed to realize how they were jeopardizing both their lives and ours.

Plain and simple, they just didn't have a clue!

They couldn't content themselves with the fact that we were comic characters, no they had to hunt us down to squeal over us while jumpin' up and down " I knew you were real I just **knew it!"**

I maintained the world would be a much better place if we just let those poor saps meet their death, but Splinter and Leo never seemed to agree with that view.

Anyways she quickly gave up, that is when I made my move to return home, hopefully she would forget about us because right now with Akuma we didn't need any fans looking for us. Only just as I start to lift the lid the kid comes back and she sees me!

This day really wasn't getting **any** better. I swear I have gotten the rottenest luck of all living things.

" Take a picture it will last longer," I sneered at her.

" You …it" she began then paused shaking her head and blinking her eyes in amazement.

" Yeah, yeah whatever. Look I don't have all day" I remarked as I went to disappear in the sewer. I knew I just had to drop the sewer lid and she wouldn't get me.

" Wait I have to talk to you" she insisted, actually finding her voice.

" What to tell us you are our number one fan, that you'd do anything for us?" I laughed, " Fine do us all a favour and leave us the hell alone, while you're at it forget we even exist."

" Its about Akuma." She blurted out quickly.

I jerked my head up and narrowed my eyes " What do you know about Akuma?" I demanded, she didn't look old enough to be Baxter's assistant or associate for that matter.

" Akuma killed that scientist fellow and hurt Don."

I scowled, I had no idea where she had come up with this information, she knew far too much. Naturally this made me suspicious of her. The alley was not one I felt like standing around in while talking to her so I tossed her a challenge, " You want to talk come on down and we'll talk at the bottom of the ladder. I can't stay here."

She glanced nervously about, it had probably just occurred to her that I might be some sort of transient bum ready to do vile and unspeakable things to her. But still she moved towards me nodding her head.

I saw her look at my face and my hands and give a knowing smile as she passed by me to the sewer opening. I quickly headed down the ladder behind her.

" If you are some fan looking for adventure you picked the wrong time," I snarled at her.

" I'm not" She insisted quickly then gave a bit of a grin and a shrug, " Well I am a fan but I am not looking for adventure. I just thought that you know, it wasn't really real ya know." She stammered.

I rolled my eyes " You know the name Akuma but do you know what it means?" I wondered.

She shook her head no, " I know what Akuma is though it is a genetically altered hybrid. It is a monster. A living nightmare." She declared.

I snorted, " Can you tell me something **we **don't know?" I wondered.

" Look uh Raph. It is Raph right?"

" Naw, it is Picasso my brothers are screwy, bizarre and tightwad." I teased.

She gave me a look like she didn't quite buy what I told her.

" What?" I demanded shrugging, " You believe in a turtle named Raphael why not?" I pointed out.

There was a sudden strange noise from somewhere in the tunnels and she jumped nervously.

" Akuma" She whispered looking frantically about as if expecting the beast to pop up behind us.

I shook my head " I doubt it" I muttered in reply.

" It is Akuma" she declared firmly as she licked her lips nervously.

Another sound echoed from somewhere making me wonder if maybe she was right, that it **was** Akuma. Still sounds have a way of echoing through these concrete tunnels and if you aren't use to them it is all too easy to mistake one thing for something else, heck down here it could be the wind from the subway cars passing through or running water.

Then I heard a loud angry roaring noise that was totally unlike any natural noise I was used to hearing.

Akuma.

I glanced at the girl and was about to tell her to hustle her butt up the ladder when almost out of nowhere I was swiped off my feet and pulled backward to a tunnel behind me.

The girl screamed her eyes growing wide in total fear, Akuma hearing her yell raised his head it snarled, and then before I could gain my feet the thing had jumped onto my carapace.

The weight of the beast pushed me hard into the grit and slime on the concrete floor, I had to strain to keep my head raised, I could feel Akuma's long front claws scratching my shoulders, it jumped a bit crushing me further into the sludge.

I managed to wedge a hand under my plastron to grab the hilt of my sai and as Akuma leaped for another jump on my back I pulled free my sai, I raised my arm up on the elbow and shot the sai behind me with as much force as I could manage.

Akuma gibbered backing up snuffling and snorting a bit as it did so. I stood up and noticed that Akuma wasn't even watching me. It was totally fixated on the girl.

There was blood around the creature's mouth and I had a feeling that blood belonged to some food source, perhaps it was feeding off sewer rats or pets that strayed down here. The girl had her back to the ladder eyeing Akuma with total fear and panic, her fear was palpable. She shivered and whimpered.

The beast hooted and snarled stalking towards her, intent on killing her. Then the kid locked eyes on Akuma's dark gaze and the beast faltered.

I could see she was mouthing the words " Go away. Go away. Leave us alone," repeating those words like it was some mantra to finding zen.

I didn't dare do anything for fear of riling the beast into attacking the girl where she stood.

Akuma raised its head and snarled chuffing a bit as it did so, then it bowed its head and slapped the ground with one massive hand before it backed away into the tunnels, turning now and again to watch us ever so warily.

Akuma was still weak from its battle with Baxter, it wasn't quite ready to fight us, it didn't want to go after the girl or I, while it was still weak.

I gripped my sais in my hands spinning them as I spun around to watch Akuma vanish into the darkness of the sewer tunnels. I wanted to attack it now, just bring it down and get it over with, only I realized that if I pushed my luck Akuma would most likely kill both of us.

For the moment it was willing to retreat until it was ready, but if Akuma became angry it might decide that retreat wasn't necessary. I tried to follow the beast, keeping my distance but not wanting to go too far from the kid either. Akuma might be trying to lead me away to come back to pick her off.

I just wanted to insure that it wouldn't wait to get the drop on us either, only Akuma seemed to disappear in an instant fading into the shadows and falling eerily silent.

I went back to where the girl was waiting, realizing just from the way that beast had acted that this girl had something, knew something that Akuma didn't care for. I knew then that her information about the beast and, this new found knowledge about her meant that I really had no other choice I had to take her back to the lair.

Course I wondered if I might only lead Akuma to our home.

" You're bleeding," She whispered, gesturing slightly to my leg and shoulders.

" Don't worry about it. What's yer name?" I asked.

" Jennifer Trask" she said, " Tell me what does Akuma mean Raph?"

" It is Japanese it means devil or demon" I replied.

We all knew that was what we were dealing with and that was why we named Akuma. I saw Jennifer start to shake.

" I think the family needs to talk to you Jennifer." I stated casually.

The look she gave me seemed to say that it was the last thing she wanted to do.

TBC

**Chibi Rose Angel:** Encouragement is always greatly appreciated and well received I will accept it at any time. Hope this update was soon enough for you. A gratitude for your insight.

**Lunar Ninja:** Baxter in the new cartoon series is a brain in a jar. In the old cartoon series he became a fly mutant, and in the comics he was no more then an evil genius. I go more on the comics for this story. Great idea about packing all of our friends to the movie only problem is they might all plot to do evil and chaotic things. I hate to think what the toshe could learn from Rijinn or Rama from Iwsani. A gratitude for your insight.

**Reinbeauchaser: **Yes I must agree if Jen goes home I really won't have a story to tell, so she must stay and see it through. Raph is in a sour mood and he is not about to hang around the lair when he needs to blow off steam. If Leo and Splinter haven't been able to beat any sense in Raph's head what makes you feel as if a two by four would help? A gratitude for your insight.

**Pacphys:** I hopefully fixed up those awkward sentences you had pointed out. Yes Don is taking this very personally as can only be expected the poor pacifist ninja can only take so much abuse you know. Love that idea of Raph and Leo doing anything you can do…I can picture it so well. Oops there goes a plot bunny if one can work it around the sites rules. A gratitude for your insight.


	8. Chapter Seven: All so strange

Dream Walker

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

_Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you will die today. James Dean_

**Chapter Seven- All so Strange**

**Jennifer:**

I think my insides had turned to instant jello. I was so scared that I felt paralysed, because I just couldn't move or think straight. I could feel the pounding of my heart hammering against my ribcage. I had images of my whole life flashing before my eyes. I was very sure, that I was staring death in the eyes, and coming to New York had to be the biggest mistake of my life.

The beast that stood only a foot or so from me, I had only seen in my nightmares, but I knew, almost right from the start that it was real, that Akuma actually existed. Knowing in the back of your mind that something exist and seeing it for real right in front of you are two _very_ different things.

I could see the glow in it's eyes, the black nose twitching and snuffling, saw the baring of it's sharp pointed canine teeth as it smacked and licked at it's lips while growling deep in it's throat. I could see the dark hair along its body shift as the animal moved with fluid grace and speed, as it shifted its weight in front of me. I could see blood on some of the dark hair and tiny drops of water from the sewer pipes as well whenever it lifted a foot up.

All I could think of was I was dead. Just so dead because there was no escape, and I knew Raph couldn't stop it, I knew Akuma had wanted me dead, had felt it from the first and I had literally walked right into the beast's mouth.

Then for some odd reason I didn't understand Akuma moved off and away. I trembled as I shrank back against the concrete pipe.

I saw Raph looking at me and heard him mention something about taking me to meet the family.

I gave my head a negative shake " No I don't think so, now is **not **the time. The only thing I have to do is get out of this city and back home. I don't even know what I'm doing here and…" I began a torrent of words bursting out of my mouth in that instance.

Raph narrowed his eyes and raised one finger pointing it my way, as a cold sneer crossed his face. " **Don't."** He ordered simply.

I gulped a bit " Don't what?" I stammered not understanding.

" Don't get hysterical." He growled, " I don't care for hysterical people."

" Raph I…I…can't this really isn't a good time." I squeaked.

" Come on every fan wants to see our place. They come lookin' for it. Bet ya were lookin' fer it too." He stated smugly.

" I don't want to now. I just want to get as much distance between Akuma and I as possible," I moaned.

He whirled shooting me a scathing look that was full of cold, dark, spite. It was full ofa deep hatred and I found myself swallowing any further protest under that intimidating stare of his.

He gave a sly grin " Much better Jen" he approved, " Sides if that beastie wanted us, it would have done it now."

I slumped against the pipe for a moment sulking " Too bad you aren't Leo he wouldn't do this," I muttered under my breath.

Raph snickered a bit " You don't know much bout Leo then do you?" he looked back at me, " If ya tole Leo that ya know thins you have no right of knowin' and then he saw Akuma turn like that, Trust me he'd be bringing ya back as well." Raph informed me shortly.

" Yeah but he wouldn't be as rude about it as you are." I muttered.

" All you know about Leo is what you learned elsewhere, your going meet the real thin' and trust me he can be rude at times, not obnoxious but he can be rude and stubborn and thick shelled when he wants." Raph informed me in almost gloating fashion, " Now keep your trap shut and follow me."

Raph's body was tensed as he began to lead me through the pipes and the darkness of the sewers, we made our way a bit further down from the street running into a bit more water, I could feel the cold water as it sluiced around my ankles and soaked through my shoes. He was being extremely cautious and kept one sai out as we moved.

I felt like talking, simply because I was scared and nervous, I just wanted to ease tension but any time I was about to open my mouth Raph would pierce me with a steely glare that totally inhibited making any conversation.

He didn't even seem to appreciate the splashing noise I was making as I slipped and splashed through the sewer water, for he would turn and hiss at me to be quiet!

I fumed inwardly, and thought about what a complete idiot he was. I wasn't a ninja I hadn't been trained to move silently, or to keep to shadows. It wasn't even my idea to go down to the lair, for pete sakes, what did he expect?

I stumbled on something under the water and it tripped me causing me to almost fall forward into the sewer sludge, making enough noise to cause Raph to turnaround with a look that said he was ready to clobber me.

I struggled and barely managed to stay upright on my feet but that was when I saw the shape in the water, that came up between Raph and I.

It was the grisly remains of a duck, the body had been stripped of feathers near the belly and a large bite mark left a gaping hole where the duck's belly had once been, the head was twisted backward, the beak ripped off and the eyes gouged out.

I trembled as I recalled sitting in the park and the ducks that had been scared, I had thought it had been a dog, but perhaps it hadn't been a dog, I only assumed it. Perhaps Akuma had been close to me watching me at that time.

I felt a low whimper escape my throat and then I raised both hands clamping them over my mouth as I screamed into my cupped hands for all I was worth.

Raph tossed his hands up in the air with great exasperation as he rolled his eyes and glowered at me, shaking his head in disgust, he seemed totally indifferent to the duck corpse that was moving away on the sewer water. He waited, rather impatiently, until I was finished.

" Are you done yet?" he demanded.

I nodded meekly.

" Good now come on and pick your feet up." He snarled before continuing the walk.

I really didn't want to go one step further with him, problem was I didn't know where under the city I was or how to get back for that matter.

So I couldn't move with great stealth or grace I wasn't exactly a ballet dancer or a gymnast or a shadow warrior, but I wasn't normally a klutz either.

Still at the moment I had two choices follow Raph or stay where I was and hope that Akuma didn't come looking for me.

Finally after numerous twist and turns Raph pushed against an area of a concrete pipe and it gave way swinging inward, he gestured me through, it lead to another series of pipes that branched off but I noticed this area didn't have sewer water in it, it was dry as could be.

Raph made a few more turns before stopping and tapping at what looked like a sealed off pipe, once again it was only a door that opened by sliding to one side, a door that was cleverly disguised and well hidden from sight.

Raph stepped in first and I moved in behind him as the door slowly swung shut.

I heard a gasp coming from somewhere in front of Raph " I don't believe it Raph brought home a fan girl!"

" Shut up Mike before I shut yer yap fer ya." Raph insisted as he removed his hat, backpack and coat, only then could I really see what he looked like, not that I could see much other then his carapace.

" Raphael what is the meaning of this?"

Raph looked towards the speaker who was still hidden from my view and he shrugged " I can explain why Jennifer is here Master, if you jus' give me a chance."

I managed to move to one side just enough to see the ninja Master as he spoke " You have been hurt my son, get Donatello to see to your wounds. There is time to hear explanations later."

Raph hurried off and I was impressed and amazed at how easily he obeyed the rodent who was father and more to him.

As Raph left though, I was finally able to see the old ninja Master, he was far more then I had ever expected. I mean yes he was a mutant rat and looked very much like the way he had been portrayed, and yet nothing I had ever seen could add to his measure, or fully give definition to who he was.

Though smaller then the turtles that he had adopted and raised, and his frame slightly stooped with age, there was a dark and deep wisdom in his eyes. He seemed to radiate a feeling of peace and tranquility and yet draw respect, even from someone like myself, for I found I was bowing to him.

It was no wonder the blow hard Raph was humbled before him; well humbled might not be the right word, but at the moment it was the only one I could think of.

Splinter wasn't frightening or scary in any way there was a benevolence about him, that seemed to put me at ease almost immediately in spite of my fears. Even though I was watching him getting a sense of who and what he was by using a bit of my ESP skills, I also had a feeling he was getting my measure as well.

He bowed slightly in return and then smiled as he straightened up " Come child take off your wet shoes and sock, and rest for awhile. You look tired and in a bit of shock" he spoke kindly offering me his hand, and then called out in a voice no louder then what he had used with me, " Leonardo bring some chamomile tea."

I removed my shoes and socks that were sopping wet from the water and moved towards the rodent Master.

" Allow me to introduce ourselves." Splinter gestured as he gave my arm a reassuring pat his bent fingers caressing and comforting with that single touch.

" No uh, that is all right thanks. I do know who you are. I am a bit of a fan of you all, I just never thought you were real is all." I confessed uneasily, " By the way I am Jennifer Trask."

" If you are a fan then you will find some discrepancies that might take some getting use to." The Master assured me his nose twitched a bit and his mouthed curled into a warm welcoming smile that caused his whiskers on either side of his nose to wiggle, " Those who thought they created us did not get the story fully correct. It is close enough and it will suffice." Splinter explained.

I moved towards the living room area and saw Mike peeking over the back of the couch watching me with amusement he giggled a bit as he said " You can say that again Master."

Mike was kneeling on the couch with his head resting on his arms that were crossed on the back of the sofa. His bandanna was not the straight orange I had expected rather it was orange, red and yellow streaked here and there as if it had been tie dyed. He looked like he had a smaller leaner frame then Raph had, as if his shell wasn't as large or wide for that matter, though he was still well muscled and he had blue eyes.

" So who is your fav?" he asked curiously as he arched an eye ridge at me.

Splinter smiled and gave a light humph noise in his throat, " Michelangelo sit properly, and remember this is not the time or place for such questions."

Mike turned around and patted the cushion as if inviting me to sit beside him, but at the moment I felt so odd as if I was in some dream or make believe world and I glanced around to see what other options there might be.

There was a rocking chair that had a cushion on it's seat and a faded blanket draped over the back of it that Splinter went to sit upon, there was the couch old, stained with holes and stuffing poking out here or there, and an arm chair. There were two end tables one placed between the couch and rocker, the other between the couch and chair. A long end table made of a long board on a couple of bricks. A faded mat that could have been any colour in a former life was spread across the floor, and a couple of lamps and Japanese style pictures added a bit of colour to the place.

I went and perched on the edge of the armchair seat, I found it to be far more comfortable then it looked and I soon sat back.

Splinter bowed his head " We normally welcome guests into our home, however recent events have made things less of a pleasing atmosphere." Splinter began calmly his tail was moving slowly back and forth on the floor as he rocked a bit in the chair.

It made me wonder if he had ever caught his tail under the runners of the chair or not, probably not but things like that often popped into my head at the oddest of times too.

Then again considering circumstances maybe it wasn't such an odd idea to have.

" I realize that Raphael would not have brought you here unless he had good reason to do so for he knows what we are against."

I licked my lips " I think part of why he brought me here is because I all ready know about Akuma." I whispered, I was sure my voice was so low that they couldn't have heard.

Yet I saw Splinter's ear move slightly as I spoke, he sat straighter in the chair and a look of surprise crossed his furry face as if my words had caught him off guard as much as they had when I spoke of Akuma to Raph.

Mike whirled to gaze at me, with his mouth gaping open and his eyes large " No way. How could you possibly know about Akuma?" he demanded of me.

I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt and took off the bandage to reveal the long deep scratch Akuma had given me, well over a week ago.

" Akuma gave me this one night while I slept" I replied as I looked up into Splinter's penetrating gaze. " Only I was at home in Sleepy Hollow and it happened some time before and…" I paused, " This is really hard to explain and I really don't know if you will believe what I have to say."

Splinter sat back " Try us child you may be surprised by what we believe. The scratch looks deep and made recently within the last few days I would think judging from the healing of it."

" I have had it longer then that. Over a week now." I corrected.

Mike shook his head " We didn't even know about Akuma over a week back" he muttered glancing nervously at me and looking towards Splinter as if hoping his Master would give him an explanation.

Splinter smiled " There are many things in heaven and Earth that are dreamed of" he replied simply.

_Dreams, that was my whole problem _I mused, I recognized that as a quote from Shakespeare, The tempest I think. It almost went right along with to sleep perchance to dream. _Only thing is I want to sleep and **not** dream_, I reflected.

I was about to explain further when Leo entered the room setting down a tray that was heavily laden with everything needed for tea including a plate of cookies.

He had a peaceful reflective air about him though his did not seem as deep as that which Splinter had. There were also numerous scars and marks etched deep onto skin and shell he, seemed everything that I had expected Leo to be, except he was wearing a red mask.

" Leo?" I asked uncertainly, for even in my dreams he had sported the familiar blue mask, though I knew the turtles creators had once claimed all the boys had red masks.

Leo smiled my way as he offered a cup of tea to the Master first. " Yes, it is I Jennifer. Raph and I have always worn the red bandannas while Don has preferred a dark purple and Mike well, he had to be more original" Leo explained calmly he glanced at me " What would you like in your tea?"

I shook my head in confusion as I realized that my dreams had conformed to what I thought the turtles were. As I absently replied to Leo's question " A spoonful of honey is fine thanks Leo" I muttered, knowing what Raph had said earlier about all I knew about them coming from other areas didn't mean that I knew who they really were.

Leo gave me a warm friendly smile " Most people think I wear the blue mask so don't feel bad."

I heard a guffaw and turned to see Raph coming in to the living room with Don he seemed quite amused that I had not recognized Leo instantly. I noticed that Raph's bandanna did look darker in colour then Leo's did, also Leo was more muscled, though Raph looked slightly taller then Leo, Raph's beak was far more pronounced then that of his brothers. There was also different shades of green or colouring of the skin to help tell each of them apart.

Raph's leg was now bandaged up and I had a feeling he had assisted Don in caring for his own injuries. There was some sort of ointment on the scratch marks on Raph's shoulders.

Raph walked slowly around to the front of the chairs, while Don went to sit on the other end of the couch sandwiching Leo between him and Mike.

" Akuma caught me by surprise but **you**," Raph pointed to me, " Knew he was there. Akuma could have killed both of us if it wanted to but it let us go and I can't figure out why. It doesn't make sense, then again maybe you, Jennifer have some sort of control over Akuma that we can use because, I am damned sure you sent it away." Raph declared.

" I didn't send it away," I protested.

" Seemed that way to me" Raph insisted standing with his back straight and his arm crossed over his plastron, " It ought to have attacked you but you stood there and told it to go away. You also happen to know things about Akuma that you just shouldn't know. So go ahead tell me how this works?" he smirked and raised an eye ridge.

Splinter shook his head " Raphael allow her to explain. Do not be so quick to make demands, one gets further with kindness then with the attitude you are portraying now," he chided.

I really didn't know what Raph was talking about and I was still a little ticked with his whole behaviour towards me anyways, so I found myself suddenly snapping at the turtle, " Look I was so scared I could have made a deposit in my pants and not known about it until long after the fact!"

Mike covered his mouth trying not to laugh at my outburst.

Splinter sighed, " Still if all that you say is true, if Akuma has marked you long before we even knew of the beast existence and if what Raphael says about you knowing things you possibly could not know is true, then we must accept that the circumstances that have brought us together are more then mere coincidence, that this meeting has happened for a reason."

I suddenly felt all their eyes focused on me, I didn't know what they wanted or expected from me. It was clear they all had these high hopes and I knew I was probably going smash them into oblivion before I was done.

I mean I was an average nobody, nothing special beyond my talent of seeing the future.

These guys they were the special ones but they all seemed to be looking to me for help and I was hoping they would bail me out.

Then again if anyone was going to believe in me I guess it would have to be them, because they weren't suppose to be real, yet here they were, five beings who were for almost all intents and purposes far more then anything anyone had ever imagined or dreamed of, sitting and talking to me. They were all real in spite of the odds that said it was impossible.

So why wouldn't they believe what I had to say?

Maybe it wasn't what I had to tell them rather this sudden expectation of me, that put me under pressure, after all they were supposed to be heroes trained. But they were looking at me waiting for some sort of answer or explanation.

Could life get any more confusing then this?

No, I don't think so.

TBC

**Goddess of Twlight:** To me the turtles as trained ninja really must have a knowledge of numerous weapons. I recall in issue 9 of E&L's comic they had Mike working with a kusari gamma and complaining about wanting his chuks. I have read some of the stuff on adult fiction but probably would never write anything that would really need posting beyond here. Mostly I just ain't comfortable writing such scenes for the most part. A gratitude for your insight.

**Chibi Rose Angel:** Exams are over and heavy sigh of relief can be heard! Raph might get you later for that name. In E & L's original comic Stockman was black. In the cartoon series and in the Archie Comics which followed the original cartoon he was white. So take your pick. A gratitude for your insight.

**Reinbeauchaser:** The muses tell me the story can't progress much further until I do get Jen and the turtles together so there it is. I don't know much about Central Park either though there was one web site I found that gave a bit of a tour through the park and explained some of the sights in the park to see. As for willow trees that I am unsure of but figured there has to be a few around there and probably near water. I have no idea what my twisted mind has planned time will tell. A gratitude for your insight.

**Pacphys:** You did make a very strong point with your first sentence of your review and I fully understood it. Now isn't that scary? No Raph wasn't expecting Jen to know about Akuma. Yes Leo is tightwad, Don is screwy ( screwdrivers ect.) and Mike is just plain bizarre but you are right it could work either way. A gratitude for your insight.

**Lunar Ninja:** Excuse me did I hear you right Raph doesn't have to be a jerk? Does Raph know this? Ah be careful though for whom will end up teaching who. Rama knows quite a few tricks of her own and the so called padawan just might become the master and then think of what you might get. Think of Rama's april fool's jokes. A gratitude for your insight.


	9. Chapter Eight: What makes a hero?

Dream Walker

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonian.

_All men of action are dreamers – _James G. Huneker.

**Chapter Seven – What makes a hero?**

**Leonardo:**

A ninjas world and life is full of vast contradictions. We are taught to value life, but also that some death is necessary at times, for the greater good. We are taught the value of patience and waiting, to be still as the night and the shadows about us, and yet when there is a need and time to move quickly, acting with such speed as to not give a thought to anything other then the goal we have set in mind.

For now we had to wait, there was no other option but if Raph's suspicions were correct then soon, possibly we might be able to act.

I was anxious to hear what Jennifer had to say, I could sense her discomfort at finding herself in the sewers among what she had thought, were beings she felt couldn't be real. It created a certain amount of confusion.

I could also feel the fear that lingered around her, clung to her like a cold damp shawl. It was a fear born of an understanding and acceptance of what Akuma was. Akuma's very nature was to spread fear and darkness.

Jennifer sat back into the armchair burrowing into the back of it, as if hoping by doing so she would vanish; she took a slow sip of her tea.

" Were waiting" Raph informed her shortly.

Raph found patience to be very demanding, he was not patient by nature.

She sighed and shrugged glancing around at us once more, as if to confirm we actually existed. " I …I'm not really sure where to start" she replied hesitantly.

" Start at the most likely place" Splinter advised.

" Right" Jennifer stated, " I guess that means telling you my family for many generations has had the talent for precognition."

" Precog what?" Raph demanded suddenly.

Don shook his head, " Precognition Raph is the knowledge of knowing something before it happens." He explained in a weary fashion.

Raph gave Don a typical sour look " Thank you Mr. Dictionary."

Splinter gave a quick look their way " Please allow Jennifer to continue my sons, this is not easy for her and interruptions will not make the task any better," he reprimanded them gently, he then turned to face Jennifer, " Forgive my sons rudeness, please we would be honoured if you would continue."

" Well a lot of peoples seem to think that such ESP abilities ought to be able to give you the winning lottery numbers, or that you will know everything that is going to happen but it isn't really like that at all." She drummed her fingers on an armrest; " A lot of future dreams come in symbols that leave a great deal open to interpretation. Some things you know right away are real, others they aren't as significant and harder to explain."

" Meaning what?" I inquired probing to understand what she was saying.

" For instance the dreams I had of Akuma, I wanted to believe a monster like that couldn't really exist but I knew it was real. Right from the start I knew, I wasn't so sure about you though, I mean you were all in my dream but…" She gave a nervous little chuckle, " Uh I thought because of all the comics and things that you couldn't possibly be real and my subconscious was using something I related to New York to tell me where Akuma was." She shook her head, " Sometimes the dreams do that. There was once I dreamed of a roller coaster it entered a loop and at the height of the loop, when the car was upside down, the car fell off the track." She paused, " In my dream when the car reached the bottom it righted itself landing on the track but there was skeleton's sitting in the car. I knew then that there would be death. Only problem was in my dream the event happened at Disneyland."

" So what was the problem with that?" Mike asked softly.

" There was a roller coaster wherea train fell off the tracks near the top of a loop and people did die, only it was in a place I had never been to in my life. I think my mind replaced the area with one I was more familiar with." Jennifer explained, " Some times the details aren't clear and things are more uncertain, it doesn't mean it won't happen, it just means the images might not be coming through clearly." She chewed at a fingernail then stopped and gave an embarrassed smile.

Don scowled " What about your dreams about Akuma Jennifer?"

" The first night I dreamed about Akuma was over a week ago, and on that night I dreamed I was in the sewers and I heard you turtles coming, Don had been badly hurt and I could hear the sounds of Akuma following you." Jennifer replied her hands shook and she took a deep breath, " The next night I dreamed again only this time I saw Akuma and I screamed. Akuma heard me and came after me allowing you to escape, but that was when it left the mark on my arm."

Mike became suddenly uneasy " You distracted Akuma from us, but that only happened a few days ago." He protested as if looking for some other, more comfortable explanation.

" That injury on Jennifer's arm looks only to be about as old as our knowledge of Akuma." Splinter declared, he sat back and closed his eyes, " there is a connection here. One that I may have to reflect on to fully understand."

Jennifer shook her head " I don't know what you think I might be able to do, but all I can do is sometimes see the future and it isn't always precise there are limits to it you know. So I wouldn't expect too much okay?" She begged suddenly.

Splinter leaned forward " Raphael feels that this ability may give you more then, you are aware of."

" No. I don't think so." Jennifer muttered in denial.

" You knew Akuma was in the tunnels before **I **was aware of it." Raph insisted narrowing his eyes.

" I didn't. I couldn't" Jen protested almost sobbing in frustration and anxiety " My dreams are just that, images, visions they are not supposed to affect things around me or…"

Splinter nodded " Might I ask then how, for the first time ever, something from your dreams could affect you?"

Jennifer's head shot up and she gave him a desperate pleading look. Splinter rose from his chair and walked over to where Jen was sitting, one hand reached out to touch her cheek ever so gently, he drew his hand down under her chin and raised her head to meet his gaze. " Relax my child, and have some more tea," he offered, " we would never ask of you something that you could not give." He picked up the teapot and filled her mug, inhaling the fragrant scent as he did so. " Many gifts and abilities lie in the open, easy for anyone to see, but some gifts lie buried and can not be found without some searching. Some of our greatest gifts come from adversity itself."

Jennifer had seemed to relax as Splinter spoke; she took the offered teacup and blew on it before taking a long careful sip.

I smiled realizing, Splinter was using one of his ninja tactics to help her calm down and hopefully be more open to what we required of her.

" I believe Jennifer that your ability to know things in the future might be a key to other great gifts, if you would only be willing to allow it. I also believe that Raphael is correct in saying that you have some power over Akuma, but you may not be aware of that ability as yet."

I saw Jen stiffen and shut her eyes as if willing Splinter away, and I knew then she wasn't ready yet to accept what he might have offered, Splinter knew it to for he gave a small shake of his head before turning away.

I knew that we might have to make her come around, it was not something we normally did but there was times when we had no other option, and this situation was shaping up to be one of the latter.

Splinter returned to his chair, " Consider it at least, do not make your decision too quickly Jennifer, for such ideas need time to reflect upon."

Jennifer didn't reply and I heard Raph mutter something under his breath.

Splinter continued to gauge her with his eyes and he nodded as if he all ready accepted her silent choice, though I knew he hadn't accepted it anymore then I had. " Drink the rest of your tea child and then I think it would be wisest for you to return topside." Splinter turned to look directly at Mike and I.

" Whenever you are ready Jennifer, Mike and I will see you back, it is easy to get lost down here." I offered.

Raph grinned " I'll come wit ya too Leo."

I gestured to his leg " You'd do better to stay here Raph" I suggested. I knew better then to make it an order, I knew how far too push Raph. More importantly I also knew when to push Raph.

It would be up to Mike and I to try and persuade Jennifer, if Raph came along he might end up pushing her away, so it was better for him to stay at home, while the two of us handled the situation and guarded each other's backs.

Raph glowered at me but reluctantly gave a small nod of acquiescence.

While Jennifer finished her tea I found some scrap paper and wrote down our phone number " In case you need to reach us while you are here." I told her simply.

She opened the folded paper and smiled as she saw the contents, she carefully refolded it and slipped it into her jean pocket.

We found out where she was staying with her Aunt so we had an idea of where to lead her to.

Before we slipped out into the main sewer system Jen patted the outside of her pocket as if to insure the paper was still there.

I took the lead and I knew Mike would often check the back area to insure nothing was sneaking up on us that way or walk alongside of Jennifer.

" So uh, do your dreams only reveal the bad things that might happen or is some of it good too?" Mike asked curiously.

" There are good things yeah, a lot of the better future visions are ones concerning close family and friends." Jennifer replied, " When I was very little I dreamed my parents bought me a rabbit for a pet, it was all white with pink eyes. Some time later my parents did buy me a white rabbit with pink eyes for a pet."

Mike laughed, " Right knowing your gifts before you get them. That spoils the surprise."

" This spoken by the same turtle who is always using ninja skills to find out what his Christmas gifts are." I cut in.

I heard Jennifer laugh, while Mike gave a snort of disdain.

" What else?" Mike begged eager to know.

" Well not too long ago I dreamed of this small apartment fire, and my brother coming upon it, he placed a call to the fire department but also due to the time of night went to verify everyone was out safe." Jennifer answered, " It happened about a month after he never told anyone really who he was, and just took off once he was sure everyone was okay. He had told one resident his first name and a friend saw it on the news and told the reporters who had done it."

There was pride and a hint of longing in her voice, I knew she was proud of her brother, she wasn't really jealous of him, rather she accepted it as his due.

I smiled " There is a time in everyone's life Jennifer when they must make a critical choice, and what they decide often determines if they look like a hero to the world or not."

I reached into her mind giving her a very subtle mental push, in the hopes I could influence her in the right direction.

I had to be extremely careful when giving her such mental nudges, as with her ability to know the future might also allow her to be aware of what I was doing.

It is said that humans only use about ten percent of their brains, but a trained ninja uses a great deal more then that. Ninja have to be more aware of the shifts of thought and emotion then the average person does, and some of our training could allow us to influence other's thinking.

" Some people are destined for greatness and others are suppose to be common and others stay in the shadows, and everything in between Leonardo" Jennifer declared, " That I have these dreams do not mean I am meant to be great or powerful, or even any one of importance." She increased her stride coming up to me, " Even some of what I know I can't prevent from happening because people don't want to hear the bad stuff. Tell them good things and they might listen, tell them terrible stuff and they might feel you are seeking some sort of attention by telling stories." She sighed and touched my arm, " During the witch hunts and burnings in Salem, all one had to do to be convicted of being a witch was to say it will rain tomorrow, perhaps they had arthritis and the ache of their bones and joints told them, but when it rained as predicted, then it was proof of a witch." Jennifer shrugged, " I know we aren't exactly living in the dark ages anymore but I think some people don't need a reason to be terrified of what they can't explain. People like me are not always considered totally honest or sane."

I detected a hint of bitterness to her voice.

Mike nodded, we knew about persecution, we in many ways lived it, and our whole way of living was in hopes of avoiding such things.

Jennifer sighed, " My dreams aren't always about people I know. Usually I dream about strangers. I don't know them, where they live or even have any way of finding them. So there is no way that I know of telling them what might be, or preventing the events from even happening."

" What about the things you could change or prevent?" I countered, " If you were able to, would you?" I gave her another little nudge.

" You mean if it was possible to prevent it?" She shot back, " You don't get it do you Leo? I don't have the ability to be God just because I see what I do," she snapped at me in irritation " Get out of my mind! I don't need you pushing me into danger!"

I was shocked that she suddenly seemed aware of the fact that I had even been in her mind. I hadn't even noticed that she had detected me, nor had she blocked me out and yet her words couldn't be ignored either.

Perhaps Raph was right to some extent, maybe she couldn't really control Akuma but her talent might give her some other means into stopping the beast once and for all.

Jennifer shook her head " I can't help you. I can only tell you certain things that might happen, things that may or may not work in your favour." She ranted sounding very close to tears, " I'm not a hero okay? I can't fight Akuma. I'm terrified of Akuma because I am almost a hundred percent sure that Akuma will kill me and I can't stop it and neither can you Leo" Jennifer practically spat the words out, she swallowed hard, " I'm not even safe from Akuma in my dreams."

I sighed bowing my head, hoping that my attempts at nudging her had not ended up chasing her away, not when we might need her help. I debated about what to say.

" Jennifer fear is a natural reaction, it has its uses but it is a negative emotion that if it is allowed to overwhelm us can take all choice from us." I told her, " I know this is true I have felt fear many times. As ninja we are taught to use the first stages of fear to our benefit" I explained, " We use what fear gives us, the increased blood flow, the heightened senses, the adrenaline to our advantage but if we waited we would lose whatever it gave us." I smiled in reflection, " Splinter has taught us many things over the years, most of all how to act when fear creeps in. It is how we all must face life and our problems that determines who we really are. We can make the choice to become better by changing one thing."

Jennifer dropped back to Mike giving me a strange look. Mike arched an eye ridge and rolled his eyes as he nudged Jennifer " Pay no attention to Leo he gets like that, kinda pitiful really." He gave a forlorn shake of his head, " Leo's lectures are really meant for the slime down here" he gestured to the pipes around us. " I know where you are coming from Jennifer and you are right, not everyone is a hero and even those who aspire to greatness often end up in the dust." He reassured her as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

Jennifer smiled and gave Mike a grateful look as if she accepted his words. I smiled to myself and decided to let Mike do what he did best. Mike had a way with people and animals both. He was very empathic, with just enough charisma to get people to relax and trust him. People often thought that Raph was the big troublemaker in our family when in reality, no one could match Mike for out and out deviousness. He could get away with things none of us could, he was a born con man and most of that innocent sweetness was quite the put on. Luckily for us he usually used his skills to help us.

" You know who you are and **that** is a good thing Jen, a lot of people never do learn that. It is important to learn who you are and what your limits happen to be." Mike agreed, " But every once in a while every one gets pushed past their limitations." Mike suddenly laughed as if something had occurred to him " When you think of heroic animals I bet you turtles aren't high up on the list. Instinctively all a turtle wants to do is tuck up in his shell and wait for the bad things outside his door to go away." He gave his head a shake, " Talk about hiding under a rock and while the shell offers _some_ protection it isn't going save you all the time."

Jennifer gave a faint smile of acknowledgement.

" Could you imagine if _we_ **did** that Jen? Now there is a fine example of someone being pushed beyond their limitations. Personally though I'm glad we were." Mike declared firmly, " Look you want to get a better focus on these dreams and how to control them Splinter can help you. If he does you don't owe us anything. It doesn't have to go any further then that Jen."

I winced inwardly it was better if Jen sought Splinter out on her own.

" Promise Mike?" Jen asked hesitantly.

" I promise ninja honour. Don't be afraid about Akuma because we are trained to handle him. We can stop Akuma" he assured her, " We are going be keeping an eye on you and keeping you as safe as we can" he gave her one of his large charming grins.

Jennifer smiled " Thanks Mike."

" Hey you aren't a hero but we are, so leave it to us. But if you can help us in any way, and are willing to do we'd appreciate it Jen, cause even heroes need a little help now and again."

" I'll think about it Mike" she said.

" That is all we ask. Right Leo?" Mike smirked my way.

" Right Mike" I agreed, " This is it" I stopped at a ladder.

Mike nodded " Let me check it out and that it is safe for you Jen" he winked at her, " If I tuck up in my shell, well, then you know it isn't safe to come out."

" Jennifer I'm sorry if I pushed you too far" I apologized to her.

" It is okay Leo" she replied, " I know why you did it" she looked up at Mike and all of a sudden her eyes took on a vacant look.

" Jennifer, Jen?" I called but she didn't respond " Mike wait" I ordered as I continued to try and get some response out of Jen, her breathing had changed all of a sudden, as if she was in some form of meditation.

Mike glanced down then jumped back to the ground glancing between Jennifer and I a look of uncertainty in his eyes.

" Jen snap out of it!"

**" Splinter!"** she yelled out in fear, her body trembled and she blinked her eyes rapidly as if waking up from a dream.

I felt a sudden desire to panic start to show itself in the depth of my own being, as I took Jennifer's arms in my hands " Jennifer what happened?" I demanded to know.

She swallowed a few times catching her breath " There were two visions, images. The first one is going happen very soon Leo, I know that I just am not sure how soon. I saw Akuma smashing into the lair."

" What about Splinter?" Mike asked suddenly.

" That was the second one only I don't know when it will happen. Sometime further on I think. It felt like a dream in a dream, perhaps during meditation I don't know, but Akuma gets a hold of Splinter." Jennifer explained her eyes were round with fright and I could hear the tinge of fear in her voice as she related what she had seen. " I heard the Master scream in great pain and there was blood, so much blood. He must be seriously injured or even killed in that attack. I'm just not sure." She whimpered.

I was suddenly afraid to be away from the lair, I wanted to get back there fast, I wanted needed to be there when Akuma came.

" Leo?" Mike asked simply looking at me.

" Jennifer how soon does the first thing happen, do you know?" I asked hoping I could get a time frame to work with.

Jennifer looked at me " I uh…judging from the clarity of it, anytime from now to the next two days."

" When you get topside return to your Aunt's place and stay there." I ordered.

" Okay." She agreed meekly.

Mike scrambled up the ladder and lifted the manhole cover allowing Jennifer to climb up to street level; he quickly dropped the lid into place.

" Leo I hate to say it but this whole thing scares me, I like to believe that she is very good at shovelling manure, if you get my meaning, but I believe she is telling the truth." He confessed uneasily, " Lets get home Leo." He insisted.

" As fast as we can Mike for I know she is sincere as well." I stated feeling the knot of fear tighten in the pit of my gut as I spoke. I had the uneasy feeling that no matter how fast we went we would still be too late.

TBC

**Kellie Fay: **By having the turtles as actual real beings as well as the characters we know and love, I had to have some differences because so often the real thing never measures up to expectations. A gratitude for your insight.

**Goddess of Twlight:** I wasn't sure if this story would work at first I really had my doubts. So I am both pleased and surprised at it doing so well. I could picture Mike doing that to his bandanna for me, it felt right so I'm glad someone else agreed. I was wrong about the kusari gama in nine of E&L's comic it was actually a manriki gusari he was using and wanting his chucks. A gratitude for your insight.

**Pacphys:** Raph and all the turtles are well versed in intimidation tactics but Raph prefers to intimidate far more often then his brothers might do so. Either way I don't think I would want to be on Raph's bad side, and it seems an easy place to get to with how sensitive the feisty ninja can be. A gratitude for your insight.

**Lunar Ninja: **What were you expecting from the oh so rude and obnoxious one? Invitation to tea perhaps? Personally I could see you swinging but not connecting with Raph, unless he happened to be asleep at the time, then he would proceed to give you a flying lesson through the wall. A gratitude for your insight. **Rama: **pssst Iwansi it works in all kinds of drinks. I happen to know that for a fact. He he!

**Reinbeauchaser: **Trying to make the turtles original but familiar at the same time is not an easy trick and hopefully I can continue to maintain it throughout. As I told you in a separate e-mail the beast spawned from thought has been done and I am trying to avoid a repeat. A gratitude for your insight.

**Chibi Rose Angel:** Forget all you know or think you know about the turtles. Some of it maybe true and some not. Recall that this story has Jen being a fan of the comic, movie cartoon turtles but she has now learned they actually exist in reality. In E & L's comics all the boys had red masks, only the original cartoon gave different masks to the turtles probably to make it easier to tell them apart. As for the kusari gama it is a different ninja weapon I believe it is a chain with a lead weight attached to a sickle, so the ninja can use the sickle to cut and the chain to entangle. In issue 9 of E &L's comic Mike is using a manriki gusari a chain with a lead weight on each end. A gratitude for your insight.


	10. chapter nine: When Evil comes calling

Dream Walker

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonian.

_It may be those who do most, dream most – _Stephen Leacock

**Chapter Nine - When Evil comes calling**

**Donatello:**

I glanced at our Master, he seemed deep in thought, reflecting silently on Jennifer's words his hands locked in one of the finger knitting exercises of the kuji kiri, I recognized it as the one meaning knowledge. The kuji kiri was said to bring power to a ninja, or affectthose a ninja might oppose, for it was said everyone knew what the simple hand movements meant, if only on a subconscious level. With the kuri kiri a ninja could control his own mind or the mind of others.

Splinter turned and raised his cup of tea to sip at it quietly before returning to another of the kuji kiri elements this one was enlightenment.

Raph raised an eye ridge, giving me a rather puzzled look as if he couldn't fathom why, Splinter would be sitting meditating on certain elements while sipping his tea. He looked like he was about to interrupt our Master, but I shook my head urging him silently to not disturb Splinter.

Raph shrugged indifferently before heading towards the dojo, while I waited for Splinter to acknowledge me, I sat back to wait and contemplate in my own way, Jennifer's words.

I knew enough to realize that parapsychology wasn't a well known or even an exact science, it was theories and conjectures. It was a case of pro versus con with some scientist trying to prove, and others trying to disprove such things existed.

There was many such areas of the world that scientist seemed to agree to disagree on whether certain aspects were possible or not, any study of the paranormal, or those who studied creatures like Bigfoot or the lochness monster, or any one interested in little green men from other worlds all faced the same thing. Having to prove one hundred percent that such a thing could exist, so that there was no room to doubt or deny.

With many psychics it was believed that the person was capable of reading other's body emotions, and language then taking volunteered information from the person, to come up with their readings and knowledge of the other side.

I didn't know what to believe, but I have seen and done things in my time, that many people would not accept as being real. Face it with all the comics and things about us; most people wouldn't even accept that _we_ were real.

I had no idea how a ninja could use his mind to influence another being, it was like some trick of a magician worthy of the master of the illusionary art form, yet I knew a ninja could do it.

I also knew it was possible for a ninja to kill with only a hand gesture, it was a technique known as the vibrating palm, or dim mak. It could kill quickly or slowly over time, but it was also said only the highly skilled and trained ninja were able to do such a thing. I doubted Splinter could do it, and I knew we were nowhere near that stage in our training.

A simple hand gesture couldn't kill but I didn't doubt it was possible. I remember facing a ninja once who was able to hit us, strike us down though we were nowhere near to him. He was dangerous and lost his way, and eventually Splinter had taught us to close our minds to his, mental attack on us and we were able to defeat him. He committed seppuku when he realized what he had done.

The mind truly was a wonderful and remarkable thing, no one was really sure what it was capable of doing or achieving, and so I thought it strange with a world full of mysteries, when our own bodies could be a mystery to science then why would a scientist close his mind to the obvious. One had to keep an open mind and be willing to not just look outside the box, but beyond it.

I knew all of that, I was fully aware that something had distracted Akuma, I knew Jennifer had knowledge of things that she had no way of knowing. No human topside was aware of Akuma as of yet, and that was probably for the best. Jennifer did know and that meant that she was either connected to Baxter and Shredder, perhaps even helping in the creating of the beast.

Or Jennifer and her intuitive knowledge were real.

The former seemed laughable, ludicrous really, for she was only in her early teens and I doubted she had much to do with the Foot, or creating a genetically altered nightmare of a beast. The latter was far more plausible.

Then again there could be another possibility.

Splinter opened his eyes, his nose twitched and he turned to raise his teacup again " You have something to say Donatello?" he asked.

I sighed nodding slightly, as I leaned forward in my chair " Master it may be possible for Jennifer to intuit certain things but she may not have any control over Akuma." I insisted, " I wouldn't want to endanger her life."

" Her life Donatello is all ready in danger. Her dreams gives her a certain power, she is naturally connected to what others must train to achieve" Splinter replied carefully, " It is clear to me that the beast and Jennifer share a connection through her dreams, and it is something that Akuma may very well be aware of." Splinter bowed his head, " Only with training might she and others be spared the darkness I see that lies before us my son."

I was about to respond when I heard a loud thumping against our door. Another huge bash caused the door to buckle.

Raph came in looking my way as he pulled the katanas from their scabbards on his back, there was another powerful thump and our door broke and part of the sewer buckled and collapsed in a small rain of rubble and debris.

Akuma reared up on hind legs walking forward on them giving a mighty roar as if it was claiming victory now. Then Akuma dropped to all four legs shaking the dust and grit from its coat.

" Master stay behind us" I snapped glancing over my shoulder, Splinter was now behind his rocking chair his walking stick raised, his teeth bared, eyes narrowed and hair bristling while his long tail slashed and thumped the ground.

Akuma grunted with pleasure, its beady eyes beginning to glow making me wonder if the beast recalled how easy I was to defeat at the dump. Of course then he had caught me by surprise, this time I was ready for him.

I knew in Akuma's mind I might be no more then a plaything for it, but I didn't have time to show it that I could fight back.

Raph ever quick and impulsive dived in first swinging the katana. Akuma shifted his weight, moving remarkably quick for such a bulky creature, and then it swung around sweeping out with one forearm. The beast caught Raph in the plastron, scooping him up and tossing him across the room into our TV.

The screen broke and I groaned.

Great just great another electrical item I had to fix! Like Raph couldn't break enough of **those **on his own!

I charged Akuma swinging my converted staff, ducking and rolling under the next swipe that caught the armchair and tipped it onto its side. I reached up to jab the spear tip of my staff into Akuma but it didn't seem to cut the thick hide.

Akuma dropped its broad head grabbed the shaft of the staff in its jaws, rearing up on hind legs; Akuma began to shake its head violently.

I let go of my bo and dropped to the sewer floor, cursing the fact that I hadn't switched to another weapon, I had been hoping that my staff would be enough, especially with the modification.

I preferred to use the non-violent weapons of ninjitsu as much as possible, but I knew that I could not afford to have such qualms regarding Akuma.

I dodged the next swipe Akuma made my way.

" Don heads up" Raph yelled as he darted in toward me, ducking and dodging the next massive arm swing.

As he got in close he tossed the katana towards me and pulled the second blade from the scabbard on his back in one easy fluid move.

" Where the hell is Leo?" Raph snarled, " Trust him to be out when we have company."

" They should be back soon we just have to keep Akuma at bay until then." I responded.

Only problem was Akuma was all ready starting to look as if he was angry as well as agitated, and that meant trouble for us, no matter how you looked at it, we were all in big trouble if Leo and Mike didn't get back in record time.

Akuma growled and snorted, bits of liquid shooting from its nostrils and spraying about as it did so, it charged towards me giving a massive roar that seemed to deafen me in the confined area of our living room.

I was ready for it and held my katana waiting for the first opportunity to present itself, Akuma opened his mouth to grab hold of the weapon, as if it expected me to be holding another staff. I jammed the tip of the sword into the beast's mouth.

Akuma roared in pain backing off quickly, shaking his head and splattering blood droplets everywhere. Akuma pawed at is sore mouth whimpering, but its eyes locked in on me and I knew I was in for it.

Akuma came at me again, this time it moved more cautiously. I backed up a few steps and grabbed one end of the coffee table trying to get it between me, and Akuma, though with one damaged arm I quickly had to give it up.

Akuma swiped out in anger catching the other end of the table in its clawed hand and sending it toppling over knocking me backward as well as down.

Raph moved in fast from behind but Akuma whipped about slashing at him as he made his move, then it whirled and jumped right on to me.

The weight of Akuma as it crashed down was incredible, the wind was knocked from me, blood from Akuma's mouth dripped down on top of me.

I could feel the massive power and strength of the demon beast as it stood over me, each of his limbs pinning mine to the ground. Akuma roared causing bloody saliva to go everywhere. Then it bowed its head ready to make what could only be a killing stroke.

A shuriken zipped over top of me planting itself in Akuma's eye. I hadn't been aware that Raph had been in position to make such a strike, but where I was with Akuma over top of me, my view of the room was somewhat limited, and my mind was definitely on other things.

Akuma tossed its head back making a strange eerie shrieking yowling noise.

" Get off my brother!" Raph roared coming in to strike Akuma on the blind side, the blow from his katana caused a deep jagged wound on the left side of Akuma's face and removed part of the left ear.

Akuma shrieked again, it was ready now to make a retreat; it was in pain and badly, though probably not fatally wounded.

Raph growled ready to dive in for another strike when Akuma's head hot down and grabbed hold of me, its teeth sank into my skin on my shoulder, Akuma's grip held me firmly as he began to half carry, half drag me back towards the lair door.

Akuma either by luck, or perhaps by some show of intelligence had grabbed me more on the left side of it's mouth, but that meant that Raph could not strike on Akuma's blind side without possibly injuring me.

Raph growled shaking his head, as if he couldn't believe what he saw " Let my brother go you giant flea bag."

I heard Splinter's soft words of advice " Hold your anger Raphael and plan your next move with care." His voice was full of concern, " I do not wish to see Donatello injured any further."

I still had the katana that Raph had passed to me, now that Akuma was only holding me, and not pining me securely to the floor, I raised the weapon striking Akuma on the right side of its face.

I felt the force of my blow cause Akuma's teeth to sink further into my shoulder, and I gritted my teeth in pain, as Akuma gave voice to his own injuries, but in doing so he also let me go.

By then he had backed almost out of our door and into the sewer, and I was thankful that Akuma hadn't made it that far, for I doubted my chances in returning alive if Akuma had taken me out of the lair all together.

" Don are you all right?" Raph asked making his way over towards me.

" Yeah, I just have a sore shoulder to go with my broken arm now" I muttered, then gave him a grateful look " Good toss with the shuriken there, Raph." I took his proffered hand rising to my feet on unsteady legs.

" That was Splinter's work" Raph confessed, " A heck of a shot too."

I glanced towards our Master who stood just outside of our dojo and was surprised to see that he had strapped on a belt over his old faded robe, and had a single wakizashi at his right side, while a kusari gama was strapped to his left side.

I had never seen Splinter with such equipment on him, I mean other then the years he spent training us in ninjitsu and the weapons, the only weapon he had ever had was his walking stick.

It had been all that Splinter had ever needed, for there was times that he fought with us, mostly when we had been younger and just starting to protect the city, but even on occasion he would join us on patrol.

Splinter saw my look and smiled slightly " If Akuma ever comes to visit again I will be ready" Splinter vowed, his back straightened, " Come Donatello we should care for your injuries."

Leo and Mike returned then, they had their weapons drawn and ready.

I turned to glower at them " You guys are late" I informed them.

Raph gave a quick grin " No they aren't Akuma was badly hurt, if we go after it now we may be able to finish this" he declared.

" Akuma again" Mike whispered, staring at the damage of the front area of our home before turning back to Leo, " Jennifer was right about that and what if she ends up being right about…" Mike began

" Michelangelo **stop!**" Leo barked quickly glaring hard at Mike, who lapsed into sudden uneasy quiet.

Raph passed a scowl between Leo and Mike, probably wondering, as I was, what Jennifer had said.

" Between us three Leo we managed to score some damage on Akuma. It just left we ought to be able to track it easy" Raph insisted, " If we don't it might start causing trouble topside."

" This isn't one of your video games where you score hits and try to take out the bad guys Raph," I snarled.

Splinter shook his head " It may be possible but you all need to rest first. Raphael and Donatello have received a few more injuries in this" he wrinkled his nose, " skirmish and it would be better to wait even a few hours before trying to hunt it down." Splinter disputed, " Besides now it could be more dangerous then ever due to the injuries it has received."

Raph looked like he was ready to refute that point.

Leo glanced from one to the other of them, silently debating both options as he placed his katana away, or perhaps considering his own plan of action.

Contrary to belief, we knew Leo was far from perfect; he made mistakes, some of them had been pretty dangerous, nor was he a suck up. He and Splinter had disagreements over courses of action many times in the past, and probably would again.

Yes there were times that what Leo had thought of did work, extremely well, other times they worked just enough to get us through, but he was good at strategy and the same could be said for Splinter's advice, which Leo was more willing to listen to now.

Still that is how it goes in battle things shift quickly and one must change with it or be struck down.

" Lets rest for a bit then maybe all of us together can go after Akuma and put a stop to this" Leo decided, " while it is still weak."

Splinter nodded accepting it.

I was glad for that, I didn't want to be left behind when the others went to hunt Akuma but I decided to go with the short sword, as I preferred it to the longer broad sword.

TBC

**Lunar Ninja:** Get started? Trust me it doesn't take much to start Rama, I'm still trying to figure out how to get her to rest, finish whatever. Rama has her ways. As to knowing where she lives, you still have to get past all the ninja. A gratitude for your insight.

**Chibi Rose Angel:** All I can promise is I don't know who where, why, when or even **if** anyone will be axed. Raph just doesn't have an impressive vocabulary and hates for people to think he is an idiot. A gratitude for your insight.

**Goddess of Twlight:** I have a few books about ninja at home, one of the books deal with ninja mind control or the kuji kiri, so it is quite possible that ninja can give such subtle mental nudges to influence others, especially some of the things I have read about ninja, it really seems they are capable of more then what we know. A gratitude for your insight.

**Pacphys:** Ah yes, Leo will be Leo and Mike will be Mike. The dream of Jen's bunny and her other dream of the roller coaster that fell off its tracks, were both dreams that I had when I was younger. In the case of the rabbit much younger. Yes both dreams did come true, and I remember them both very clearly even after all these years. A gratitude for your insight.

**Hazlov2004: **Jen's visions are like the dreams we have at night, some are good' some are bad. The ones dealing with Akuma though are truly the stuff of nightmares. A gratitude for your insight.


	11. Chapter 10: Between heroes and fools

Dream Walker

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

_Heroes become heroes flaws and all. You don't have to be perfect to fulfill your dreams – _Peter Mcwilliams.

**Chapter Ten - Between Heroes and fools**… 

**Jennifer:**

I returned to my Aunt's place as quick as my feet could carry me, I gladly welcomed the brightness of the sun peeking into the windows, and the familiar pictures and order of my Aunt's place helped to put my mind at ease.

I quickly clicked on the TV, if only for some sound and flipped through channels until I came to a cartoon, mindless inane drivel, I sighed with relief as I placed the remote back down on the coffee table before heading to the washroom.

On my way back to the living room I stopped to get a drink from the fridge, and helped myself to a couple of cookies from a container on the counter, then I went and sank into the comfortable sofa and relax.

My mind reeled at everything I had seen, I mean even now it seemed hard to believe, that Splinter and the turtles actually existed. I couldn't wait to tell all my friends who were so into the turtles, they would be so jealous. They probably wouldn't even believe me but they would always wonder. It would scratch at the back of their mind.

Then again maybe I'd just keep quiet where the turtles were concerned.

After all Akuma was real and I didn't want anything to **do** with that beast.

Yet the turtles seemed to think that I ought to be able to control it, or help in destroying it, that I could help them beat this monster and I knew I couldn't. I just didn't have that sort of talent, or curse, or whatever you might want to call it.

The turtles wanted me to help them because they thought I was capable of doing so much more, relating my gift to things that just, were impossible.

Besides I didn't want any more then what I had. It was bad enough that I was able to see the future, or certain aspects of it, why would I want any more added on, just so I could be more weird, and freakish then I all ready was? Uh-uh I don't think so!

I sat on the couch and raised my glass of iced tea, pausing to take my other hand from my mouth, I grimaced a bit as I realized I had been chewing my nails again. Bad habit I know.

I sighed and scowled, I wanted everything to be fine, to be normal but I couldn't make myself believe it, because I knew that I had all ready proven to myself, that the best and worst part of my dreams existed in reality.

I wanted to run and to hide somewhere safe, but with Akuma around I doubted that there was such a thing as _safe._ I didn't want to see or hear about Akuma again, but I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to avoid it while visiting in New York City.

Dealing with Akuma was a job for a hero and I knew I wasn't a hero nor was I meant to be one.

**Michelangelo:**

What were we stupid, were we all a bunch o' idiots, were we actually so foolish, so suicidal that we actually felt that we could get the better of a creature like Akuma?

I'd have to say yes to all of the above, because we were going be hunting down what was now a badly wounded creature, one that had all ready proven that it was violent and extremely dangerous, without any injuries. Nothing was more dangerous then an animal that had been wounded, except for maybe a mother protecting her young. Course it was just for that reason that we did have to go after Akuma foolishness or not.

We cared for Don's and Raph's new injuries, cleaned up the lair as best as possible, and now were waiting for a bit, so that everyone might be more ready to handle Akuma.

Waiting was never easy, and waiting before going on a mission of this magnitude really did a number on everyone, so while we might be able to rest, forget relaxing. I opted to do my resting in my bedroom, do a bit of writing, I found putting my thoughts down on paper sometimes helped in situations like this.

I was jotting down a bit about Jennifer how we met her and things like that, I also wrote down as much as possible, word for word her two visions that she had when she left us, I figured any other visions she might have around us, I would also try to keep track of just to see which ones came true and which didn't.

I paused in my writing and bit my pen as I looked at the paper, I knew her first vision had all ready occurred, or it seemed to have happened. I swallowed wondering if there was any way to keep Akuma from harming Splinter.

I hoped so, that was one future I could live without.

Jennifer seemed to suffer from a lack of confidence in herself, believing she could be no more then what she was. Either she will keep her head in the sand or she'll come to realize that there are two types of heroes.

Some are born destined to be great; everything they touch or do seems to show the inner greatness waiting to come out. Sure they can fail and stumble but when they do make it they shine so bright, you forget about those setbacks.

Other heroes are made by circumstances, they are average every day people, who face extra ordinary conditions, in the face of fear and terror they dig down deep within themselves and are able to give just a little more, when all others around them opt for running and hiding.

I leaned back on my chairs glancing around my familiar, if messy room, I had my cot with the foam mattress and thin stained blankets for a bed, a nightstand with a lamp and my desk.

I shook my head a bit as I reflected that heroes really were the biggest fools and idiots ever.

Face it the hero is doing something that is dangerous, and could very well be suicidal to him, to save another human who was in danger. If he did it he was a **hero**. If he dies to perform the rescue he is, still, a hero. A posthumous hero is almost always considered one of the best heroes of all, because they died to save others.

But if the person died in a vain attempting a rescue and saving noone, well most people would yell and scream " What an idiot. Didn't do a darn thing to help matters. Risking their life for nothing, and now another family has to mourn."

So the line between being a hero and being a fool was a very, fine thin one at best. Remember that.

You think I play the fool for nothing? Being a fool means you can laugh in the face of danger and act like you aren't afraid.

Only problem was, I was afraid right now. I was terrified, but I wasn't about to let on, or allow my family to go through this job without me. Heck if this mission was going to succeed we would need a fool to point out it wasn't so bad, that we could really do this. If the fool felt that way then there was no reason for others to be worried, except if they stopped to consider they were listening to the court jester to begin with.

" Mike we're ready" Raph called outside of my bedroom.

I took a deep breath telling myself softly, _'I **am** ready for this. I can do this.'_

Splinter of course decided we all ought to meditate briefly to centre ourselves and hopefully gain the energy and strength we needed to finish Akuma off.

He led us into the dojo where we sat in a circle. I found it so hard to meditate, it didn't really seem to do anything for me, and I found it rather difficult to empty my mind of everything, but I went through the motions.

About half an hour later Splinter told us to rise he gazed at each of us by turns, " My Sons we must not allow Akuma to escape we are ninja, and capable of anything. Strike hard, move fast, and keep always to the shadows. Trust your instincts to guide you." He advised, " You bring me, much honour my sons." He said with a low bow.

We bowed in return; Don straightened up from his bow, a hard determined look on his face. Raph was of course eager to get going, he'd been waning to hunt Akuma down for long enough and was chafing at the delays. Leo was calm and focused but his look was one that clearly said, don't mess with me. Splinter was hard to read at the best of times. Me I just felt sick.

Splinter took the lead and used all of his senses to his advantage, and ours, as he started to follow Akuma's trail. Rats of course have an incredible good sense of smell, never mind hearing, and Splinter's nose kept twitching and wrinkling, he moved at a fast pace, darting from shadow to shadow, making no sound, and we followed in his wake.

" We are getting closer" Splinter whispered as an ear flicked, " up ahead and to the right I believe."

As we neared the spot we could hear the low whines and whimpers ahead of us, the sound was only an echo, at the moment, sounds had a way of carrying down below the streets, but we all drew our weapons.

Our bodies seemed to tense up instantly. I looked at my brothers and saw that all of them were ready for what was about to come, but I was starting to wonder if maybe we were only making a huge mistake.

We moved with great stealth, trying not to betray our presence, and doing our best to still our hearts, thoughts and breath, wanting nothing to alert Akuma.

We were only a few feet away from the pipe that Akuma was holed up in, when the demon beast came charging out of the pipe towards us, it roared, snarling in fury. He reared up to full height roaring defiance at all of us before coming down to all fours and beating a hasty retreat in a different direction, Akuma's rolling gait carrying it quickly out of sight.

Akuma didn't want to stand and fight, a good sign to us that he was weak and a good time for us to strike. Also the worst time, because if Akuma grew tired of being chased or felt that he was trapped, he could turn on us in an instant.

" We have to catch up to it" Don snapped, " If it goes to the left it will head further into the sewers but a right turn could take it closer to the top, with a close exit in Central Park."

Splinter scowled " We can not allow it access topside, Michelangelo, Raphael try to get ahead and turn Akuma from that path, if possible we will herd it down into the sewers tiring it out first."

" But Master," I began concerned about leaving the others, especially with what Jen had said about Splinter being hurt injured by Akuma.

" Come on Mike move it" Raph snapped, all ready heading down a junction of tunnels that could be used as a short cut.

I groaned and muttered " Aw forget it. Later."

With that I hurried after Raph following him, but I couldn't help looking back over my shoulder just once.

It didn't take long for us to get into position to block Akuma's exit into central Park, then all we had to do was sit and wait, hoping Akuma didn't show up, because if Akuma came this way then we'd really be in major trouble.

Raph gestured to the pipe that went straight on from where we were " You know Mike, might be better to see if we can get Akuma into the dead end that way."

" No way Raph, where is your brain at? It is too close to topside to risk getting Akuma there." I countered. " Besides we both know things can go south in a hurry."

" Don't worry Akuma's all ready close to beat Mike."

I arched an eye ridge his way and smiled slightly " See what I mean about things going south? I believe I found your brain." I quipped lightly, though I wasn't really much in the mood.

I just did it more because it was expected of me.

I didn't want to admit it to Raph but I didn't want to trap Akuma into a dead end, because I didn't know if Akuma or one of us would meet their end by doing so.

We lapsed into silence waiting in the shadows, I was almost growing bored enough to want my chucks just to play with a bit, if nothing else, when all of a sudden I heard an unfamiliar sound.

The noise grew louder it was the sound of grunting and heavy breathing mixed together, it seemed the others had failed to get Akuma to go the way they wanted it too.

I glanced at Raph as we braced ourselves for what we knew, had to be a point of attack, everything came down to us turning Akuma from this one path.

Suddenly the noise stopped, and I wondered if Akuma might have turned down a different junction of the sewers. I looked towards Raph to see what his verdict was.

He shrugged, and then pointed to his beak, silently communicating that Akuma may have scented us; in spite of the precautions we'd taken.

I held my hand up palm down and wiggled it side to side telling him, 'maybe.'

Raph nodded and we both returned to waiting.

Suddenly Akuma came barrelling around the corner, heading straight towards us, his head was up and opened wide, his eye socket was dripping a strange ooze, Akuma swiped out with a paw and I felt something sink into my leg.

I bowed my head to see what Akuma's paw swipe had sent flying into me, because I hadn't even seen any object coming towards me, I was shocked to see a shuriken embedded in my leg.

Damn! Akuma could throw shuriken now!

Great! Just_ what_ genius had gone and taught the demon **that!**

Oh, right either Baxter or Shredder himself had to have planned that stunt.

I ignored the stabbing pain, knowing I had to worry about pulling the shuriken free later, right now turning Akuma and getting him back into the sewers took all priority. Besides Akuma wasn't done yet, not by a long shot.

It swiped out a paw towards Raph, roaring a bit as Raph's katana came down cutting it, with a massive swipe he sent Raph flying into the concrete wall of the tunnel.

Then almost instantly Akuma's head came down and towards me, grabbing me by my injured leg, he reared up and wrapped its front arms around me, trapping me in a proverbial bear hug. Then Akuma began to bite down on my leg, and shake his head back and forth until I felt that my leg would break.

I could feel Akuma's teeth biting into my leg and felt the blood run down towards my upended plastron. I was writhing in pain and trying to break free, knowing that while Raph might be unconscious at the moment, I wouldn't be of much use until I did break loose.

I knew the rest of the family couldn't be far behind, but at the moment I was very much aware I was on my own.

I was suddenly, unceremoniously dropped straight down into the water, managing to keep just enough wits about me to ensure, my head wasn't the first thing to connect with the concrete. I could do with out a killer headache.

Then before I could gain my feet Akuma was running right over top of me, it sharp claws digging into skin or shell.

I could see Raph sitting up shaking his head, he realized that Akuma was making a desperate bid to escape into central park; sore as he was he managed to get up and ram his katana into Akuma's right side.

Akuma yelped but didn't turn to face Raph, instead it shifted its weight and body towards Raph, hoping to pin him against the sewer wall and possibly crush him there, like a tiny bug.

Raph had enough common sense to use his ninja speed to escape that move, but in doing so he had to allow Akuma a lead in the direction of his escape. Once Akuma gained that lead there would be no way to stop it or prevent it. We could only watch with heart sickening dismay as Akuma moved quickly for the exit, trying to do something about it now would be like trying to stop an unmanned out of control bulldozer from not demolishing whatever was in its path.

Actually I think I would have preferred going against the bulldozer.

The rest of the family suddenly put in an appearance just in time to watch Akuma burst from the sewers into central Park, we could hear screams and a loud roar and we knew we couldn't go after it in broad daylight, not like this.

We had made a terrible foolish mistake by going after Akuma, we had just unleashed a hurt dangerous beast on the citizen's topside, and any death Akuma now caused would be on our hands.

It was clear to me, there were no heroes today, just a bunch of fools.

TBC

**Lunar Ninja: **Ninjitsu is not just of the body but also of the mind, and the finger knitting exercises of the kuji kiri strengthen the mind. Oh Don can handle a broadsword, just because he prefers a shorter sword doesn't mean a thing. After all as Ninja Splinter would not allow his sons to be clumsy in any weapon. A gratitude for your insight.

**Pacphys:** An injured and ticked off Akuma is not a monster I would care to face, but one must defend themselves too so injuring Akuma in the fight for survival was necessary. While I haven't had a psychic dream for years, at least none that I recall, I do remember the ones I had when younger but those two psychic dreams of mine, I recall with vivid clarity. The roller coaster one still freaks me out, while the rabbit one gave me my first pet. A gratitude for your insight.

**Chibi Rose Angel: **Being impulsive does not necessarily mean you lack in intelligence. In fact in many fics, Raph often acts as second in command to Leo, or as leader in Leo's place. Ah Splinter has trained all of his sons to fight and so he has all the moves, I much prefer using him fully in this story instead of leaving him at home. Everyone is entitled to a good line so that was Donny's one. A gratitude for your insight.

**Goddess of twilight:** Well I think I answered your question on the books in a separate e- mail. Personally I feel all knowledge is useful or can be used somewhere along the line, it might take some creativity to use it, but it can be used. A gratitude for your insight.


	12. Chapter 11: Mistakes

Dream Walker

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Note: I apologise in the delay of posting, lately lots of things to be done at work or home keeps me from writing, and then I have all kinds of new stories intruding which doesn't help matters. Just be patient and I promise the tale will be told. After all in a couple weeks I am going on vacation and that means I will have time to write.

This chapter is a bit slower as it is a transitional chapter, can't be avoided unfortunately I did try to work without it. Ramica

_I have had dreams and I have had nightmares. I overcame my nightmares because of my dreams. _Dr. Jonas Salk

Chapter Eleven: Mistakes

**Leonardo:**

I tired to relax in the soothing movements of the katas I was working on, but my mind was far from peace. I had made a mistake, what could be a very costly one and that irritated me to no end, for I knew the devastating consequences that could come from my mistake in hunting Akuma.

I took full responsibility for the decision and for what ever came due to Akuma's freedom topside during the later part of the day.

Some people might assume, that I like the character from the comic, felt myself to be perfect and so of course it was natural for me to berate myself for Akuma's escape but it wasn't so.

I knew I wasn't perfect far from it in fact, being perfect meant you had no flaws, made no mistakes.

I wished that it was true; I longed to enter a battle with the knowledge that my brothers and I would come out of it alive no matter the odds. It wasn't perfect that saved our shells in such situations, rather our skill and our training that made it seem that way.

Victory never came easy, I knew that, so because of that knowledge I practised and drilled, worked and studied ninjitsu and war tactics all in the hopes of maintaining my life or the lives of those I cared about.

I wasn't perfect and I didn't expect anyone else to be, I worked on achieving effortlessness in my moves, I would come home and analyze a battle I had just fought and try to determine where I might have struck harder or quicker.

Any error, or mistake could prove deadly, and that more then anything else is why I was forever after Raphael when he did things that would end up endanger his life or ours in some way.

Still if there was one thing I learned about errors or mistakes was that no matter how bad they were, not counting the danger some of those errors might involve, you usually had time to correct them and things could work in your favour.

I wasn't so sure that would happen in this particular instance. In fact the words error or mistake didn't even suit the present situation.

For what had happened today was so much more then all of that, I had through my own incompetence, or grandiose plans, unleashed Akuma on an unsuspecting world topside and I could well imagine the panic or terror that was now part of the city due to my foolishness.

If Akuma killed or harmed anyone it would be our fault, but the blame would rest more firmly on my shoulder then on my brothers. The blame was mine to accept in spite of our Master urging us on and leading the way.

I knew I could have gone against it and swayed my brothers, it would not have been the first time we had gone against something Splinter had felt would be better.

Still I knew that the odds were pretty much fifty-fifty after all we could have left Akuma alone only for the demon to emerge topside anyways.

I whirled about my katanas flashing and catching the dim candlelight that flickered in the dojo.

I sensed Splinter enter the training area, but I didn't acknowledge him, I instead kept to my katas.

I could sense Splinter watching me with a keen and sharp eye, and then suddenly he dived in his own sword slashing towards me.

I moved to block and tried to disarm him with my other katana, Splinter back pedalled and side stepped, moving with startling speed, he ducked as I swung and then he counter struck with a swift blow.

His sword moved with the fluid movements of a flowing river, sharp and clean. I found myself being disarmed in an instant.

Splinter bowed slightly and remarked casually " Your mind and body are not in balance Leonardo, thus you can not achieve harmony or victory."

I went to retrieve my katanas before turning to face him, foregoing the ritual bow I snapped out " You talk about balance at a time like this, when Akuma is loose topside and _we_ are the ones to blame."

Splinter's nose twitched and his tail thumped the mats ever so softly as the back hair on his neck bristled, he cocked his head to one side giving me a firm penetrating look with his dark eyes, as if challenging me.

I did my best to meet his glare and not drop my head in a submissive way. I might be his son, and his student, but as I often lead my brothers in battle I also felt that I was an equal so I often spoke to him and acted as such.

" Leonardo, you must let go of what has been and instead focus on what lies ahead." Splinter advised kindly.

" I know what lies ahead, more trouble for all of us, unless we can find a way of stopping Akuma. I have a feeling that Raph is right that it may only be achieved by getting Jennifer to aid us, but I have a feeling she won't be won over that easily." I protested quickly.

Splinter nodded his head slightly in understanding, " We do not know what damage Akuma has done topside the radio reports thus far have been somewhat" Splinter paused giving a small curl of his lips, " vague to say the least. The news will be on soon and then we will learn what we need to know. Akuma might not care to be out in the light anymore then we want him out there, if that is so then the beast either returned to the sewers or found a shadowy place to lay low." Splinter suggested, " However we won't know until we learn, my son. Once we have gained knowledge then we will have a better idea where we stand and what we might be able to do next."

" Then what? Hunting Akuma again? It isn't going work we need to come up with another option, a trap, see if Don could possibly rig a sedative to knock out or kill Akuma because going up against it isn't working" I summarized sharply.

" True but there are other ways Leonardo and I see you are all ready thinking of the possibilities and this is good." Splinter agreed amiably.

I felt my anger and irritation wane as I realized he was listening and not choosing to argue the point, which is something Splinter would do from time to time just to see if I had considered all the possibilities available.

" Come Leonardo, knowing is always far better then allowing the what ifs to gain control" Splinter urged kindly.

I nodded and followed him out to the living room.

Donatello was setting up a smaller television set in the place of the one Akuma had damaged when he had broken into our home, " I know this isn't the greatest" Don apologized " But it is better then nothing and it works."

" We just have to keep Raph and Akuma away from it so it lasts" Mike laughed cheerfully he was sitting on a chair with his leg propped up.

" How is your leg holding you up Mike?" I asked kindly as I sat down beside him.

" It does quite well, and it doesn't pain me too much unless I plan to put like my full weight on it or run a marathon, my main concern is the disease." Mike replied.

" You mean tetanus or infection?" I wondered, though I knew Don was very careful about such things.

" You mean I could have given those things to Akuma, cool!" Mike chortled.

I gave him a punch on the arm and tugged on his bandanna tails " If you start foaming at the mouth, I'll make sure you get your rabies shot" I teased back.

Mike laughed merrily slapping his hand on his good leg "Aw that's a good one Leo. I'm going have to remember that."

I had the impression that Mike would find some way to pull off some sort of stunt or something connected to that so I nudged him with my elbow and muttered " If you play the joke on me you are dead."

Don shushed us as the report in question came on and he turned up the volume " Raph!" he yelled looking over his shoulder towards the kitchen.

Raph came in to watch he leaned on the back of the couch.

Our friend, April was doing the report, we had saved her life a few years back, and while we had become friends, we did our best not to spend too much time around her, the last thing we needed was to draw unwarranted attention either, her way or ours.

" The New York Police department is checking into reports of a large animal resembling either a bear or gorilla running loose in Central Park earlier today. A thorough search of the park revealed nothing. The Police also checked with the Central Park Zoo to insure no animal has escaped and the zoo staff and management assured us that all animals were accounted for." April paused, as she looked into the camera, arching an eyebrow she continued, "Meanwhile a few minor injuries resulted in people panicking as they evacuated from the park. A broken arm occurred during a horse and buggy ride, where the horse became spooked and bolted, it's driver gained control of it only after the horse had knocked a person over. The unknown animal has not been seen since. Police continue to search the Park to insure it is safe and not a case of an exotic pet that may have broken loose causing panic…"

I sighed it seemed things weren't as bad as we had expected; really it could have been far worse.

Don smiled, " I think we ought to visit April tonight and see if she knows a bit more then she was able to report."

" Good idea Don we'll pay her a visit tonight lets be there when she gets home" I decided.

….

Splinter stayed at home as we made our way to April's apartment, we arrived and tapped on her window waiting for her answer.

As we waited in the shadows of the building I had an uneasy feeling that something was wrong.

April came to the window and there was a panicked look in her eyes and it was easy to read her fear.

" April whatza matter?" Raph asked quickly as he held her in a hug upon entering.

" Someone has trashed my place," she whispered uneasily.

I looked in the living room and noticed sofa cushions torn, holes punched in the walls, pictures smashed, the television and stereo beaten into a mass of unrecognizable wires and bits.

The kitchen itself was untouched and since we had entered by her kitchen window we hadn't noticed anything.

I moved down to check her bedroom and found that it had been destroyed as well, bedding ripped and torn, mirrors broken, lamps ripped out of the wall, and a pile of refuse left in the centre of the bed.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust and heard Don's shout from across the hall.

I hurried to see what he had found, the bathroom looked almost untouched except the mirror had been broken and in red blood on the wall were the words 'turdle dy'

It was a very simple message that needed no translation, Akuma wanted us dead, and he had found April's apartment and I didn't think it was by coincidence either. Even if it was I couldn't afford to make that mistake.

We had to get April out of New York for her own safety.

TBC

**Lunar Ninja:** Akuma might be stronger but that doesn't necessarily mean it is superior. A gratitude for your insight.

**Pacphys:** hopefully this chapter makes up for the delay. What can I say life has a way of intervening. Yes Akuma can learn that is partly what makes it so dangerous. A gratitude for your insight.

**Goddess of Twilight:** I know many people who do have some psychic skill or another so I wouldn't be surprised if there all ready is a support group of some kind out there. A gratitude for your insight.

**Chibi Rose Angel:** People figure Splinter is old and so they let him sit and twiddle his thumbs, my view is he taught the turtles and so is capable of getting in there and fighting just as well as they are, though with age he might be a bit slower then his sons. Besides I like letting Splinter be part of the action. A gratitude for your insight.


	13. Chapter 12: Murphy In effect

Dream Walker

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Notes: I will no longer be leaving comments to reviews on posted chapters but will try to e-mail those who do review to thank them personally. Also no more quotes just to play it safe. Other wise know your reviews are appreciated. Sorry about the long delay in posting. For those who don't know Murphy's law is if anything can go wrong it will, and at the most inoppurtune moment. Thanks Ramica.

**Chapter Twelve: Murphy in effect**

**Donatello:**

It was chilling to think, to even contemplate, that Akuma might be aware that we were connected to April, or perhaps it was visa versa but considering the mess April's apartment was now in, and the message left on the bathroom mirror, what other conclusion was there?

I wanted to believe that it was only coincidence, a bit of luck on the demon's part, to pick this one apartment over hundreds of others in the city, to leave his message to us, that happenstance allowed Akuma to pick the one apartment that we would come to, even if only on an occasional basis.

Most likely the beast had picked up a stray or lingering scent of us from there and tracked it down to April's apartment.

_Yes, that was it. That made sense!_ I told myself, it was running on instinct plain and simple as it had almost from the beginning, and thus it picked up our scent. My rational mind jumped on that thought and clung to it as if it was the only means of survival.

Yet, I knew that I was only trying to convince myself of that matter, Akuma was more intelligent then what we were willing to give it credit. The crude but effective message for us clearly informed us of the beast's knowledge.

Personally, I was rather shocked to realize that Akuma even had the ability to write even if his writing skills seemed to have come from hooked on phonics, still those words managed to send an effective chill up and down my spine.

It was simple matter of course, I could not deny the truth or what was obvious for if I did, it meant that my brothers and I could be in very serious danger. I knew even Leo had to be weighing the odds, the probability of the situation to verify his thoughts. True Leo might come to me for a second opinion, and if he did I could not afford to lead him astray I would have to tell him exactly what I thought and believed based upon what I saw here.

What I observed filled me with trepidation and a cold feeling that rose up through my entire body, and had nothing to do with being cold blooded. I was sure that somehow over the next few days we would lose one or more members of our family.

I recalled telling Leo, back in the infirmary during my recuperation from the demon's sneak attack at the dump, that Akuma was capable of learning from its mistakes, but what I observed in April's apartment said Akuma didn't just learn from mistakes it made, it was capable of thinking, plotting ahead to a certain degree, which meant it could possibly set a trap for us.

Perhaps Akuma could learn more then was possible, it could think for itself. Then again wasn't Akuma in some ways like us, a mutant.

I didn't like this path of thought I was on but I couldn't seem to divert it now that I was there.

Akuma, if it could think ahead, could possibly conceive of the idea of picking us off slowly one by one, and we would surely fall for it, because we were so busy considering that Akuma was nothing more then a dumb animal.

That was probably why we failed and continued to fail every time we faced this monstrosity, we thought of it as a stupid animal. How could something this grotesque, so unnatural be able to out think us?

As I reflected on it I realized Akuma had showed its cunning at almost every step of the way.

A dumb animal who was hurt might panic and create havoc topside, before lying low. Akuma had known we wouldn't follow it into the park, so if it stayed below in the sewers it was trapped its life was in danger. So it ran for safety, ran for survival but on getting to where it could be safe, it hadn't harmed a single person.

Akuma had smashed into our home only after Mike and Leo had walked Jennifer back topside. Akuma knew I was hurt and perhaps might not put up a major fight. There was also an aged rat, if Akuma had scented Splinter; it may have believed our Master to be weak and easy prey.

I was ninja yes, and there have been times that I had been afraid before this, moments when I was certain that we would meet our end, but I have never felt as I did at this particular moment.

There was an echoing hollow place that filled me with a feeling of dread and fear; I wanted to run, to hide. This wasn't just being afraid this was out, and out terror. I knew we could not continue to underestimate this beast, for it would be our down fall.

I was very certain of that fact, so it seemed one did not have to be psychic to have premonitions of the future.

I shuddered visibly and walked towards the living room where Leo was doing his best to convince a rather reluctant April to leave town. April wasn't interested; she could be very stubborn at times.

"Leo I just can't up and leave. I have work to consider and…"

"April, your work can wait, take it with you. Just leave New York for your own safety. The thing that wrecked your apartment could return and hurt you. It is dangerous" Leo insisted.

Raph leaned against the wall arms crossed over his plastron glowering as he listened to the debate finally he shot Leo a withering stare, and went to stand over April "Are you going to get your stuff packed or am I packin' for ya. I might not pack what you want or need either" his voice was low quiet, as he arched an eye ridge in an almost sinister way.

Some people mistakenly believe that when Raph gets angry he shouts, yells, screams and pushes for a fight. Sure in arguments, that is what he is like, he postures and he bluffs in an argument. When Raphael is angry he doesn't act that way, not in the least. His voice drops and he gets very dark, it is hard to explain unless you have seen it, and predatory might be the best way to explain it. He postures then but he means it, there is no bluff, he threatens when he is angry and he intends on carrying out those threats. There is a whole different sense and feel to him then, and you really don't want to mess with it or him at that point in the game, for that is truly when Raph is at his worst, he is cold and calculating and he can kill faster then at any other time.

He gave a sly grin of sorts "Now you get packed and ready before I take you out and take ya somewhere safe no matter what ya want. This is not multiple choice April. It is pure ultimatum" he challenged, "Either you do it of your own free will or **I **do it and you won't like it if I do it." He assured her in his tight way.

Leo shot Raph a warning glare that was intimidating in itself, speaking silent volumes that Raph was over stepping his boundaries, but Raph had never paid much attention to where the line was drawn, nor was he one to heed any of Leo's warnings, no matter what form they took.

Raph just smirked and arched an eye ridge "You're the leader Leo as a leader once in a while an order works well. We don't 'zactly have time ta debate this. She goes, it is that simple." Raph declared in his smug way.

April snorted a bit as if denying that possibility, but Raph shot her a look that silenced anything she might have said, she knew better then to say anything.

Leo sought to appease her "We don't want you getting hurt April, your life ought to be more important then anything that you would be staying for here. Give us three days." He almost begged.

My mind was still going over the chaos in April's apartment, wondering if anyone had heard the noise and called the police, if so they were being slow in responding if they had been called, which made me think that no one had bothered to inform the authorities.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head, it must have been churning somewhere in the back of my mind since observing the destruction, but had not formed into anything until just now.

I had no idea why I hadn't thought of it immediately, why none of us had even considered it. Perhaps our concern for April and the realization that Akuma had out thought us must have thrown us all for a loop. None of us were thinking beyond April, thinking ahead to what happened next, meanwhile Akuma was running figurative circles around the lot of us.

"Leo we have to try and reach Jennifer, Akuma might be going after her at this very moment" I blurted out.

Mike groaned and smacked a palm on his forehead muttering "Of all the stupid, idiotical."

Leo gave Mike a strange look "Don usually has a good reason, and it is possible that Akuma has tracked Jennifer down if he found April…" Leo began.

"I didn't mean Don, Leo" Mike clarified, "I meant **us**."

I was filled with a strong desire to go, and do so right now, ever since I had reached that conclusion, it had become almost imperative to track down Jennifer and make sure that she was all right as well.

Perhaps April's place had only been destroyed to cause a diversion, Akuma's real prize wasn't April, but the girl who had knowledge of the beast, and perhaps the ability to control it, and there was no doubt that they were connected in some odd way.

"Aw, man this just keeps getting worse. It is a real Murphy's Law thing and by the time we are done with Akuma I am going after Murphy and give him a ninja kicking he won't forget." Mike sounded almost serious as if he fully intended on doing just that.

A hard look crossed Mike's face making him look instantly older then he was. He gripped the handles of his nunchukus and he gave a displeased shake of his head.

Leo glanced at Raph, "Stay with April." He decided, "The rest of us will check on Jennifer."

"How do we do that Leo she didn't give us an exact address you know?" Mike wondered.

"We know the general area Mike. We will find it" Leo declared as we headed for the rooftops at top speed. I blocked out the pain of my injuries, not allowing it to interfere knowing that there was no time to favour wounds or to give anything less then what I was.

This was all a part of being ninja.

**Jennifer:**

I wasn't very comfortable about going out with my Aunt, to say I was uneasy was putting things mildly, I half expected Akuma to pounce from every back alley we passed, or attack from any shadowy place we went by. A few times a noise or some thing that just didn't seem right caused me to glance warily over my shoulder.

Yeah, okay I admit it I was paranoid.

Course Aunt Crystal wasn't about to listen to me, insisting that stories of monsters in New York were nothing more than vicious rumours.

"Your thinking of the everyday crook or drug dealer" I pointed out in exasperation.

"Of course Jen, the monsters of our childhood become the rapist, and boogey man of our later years. Those sort of people though, you can run into anytime and anywhere, if they want you they will get you." Aunt Crystal declared, as she arched an eye brow at me, "There is no end to what humans will do to hurt their fellow man. The rest of us can either live in fear of that or rise above our fear."

I sighed reflectively wondering how to explain to her, the difference in the situation, or even how to begin to tell her so she could fully understand.

All I could do in this instance was mutter "Not quite like this one."

"Very much like it, if you think about it" she disputed, "fact of life crime happens, in a big city like New York you may end up with more crime then the quiet out of way towns, but you can never escape it." Aunt crystal turned to face me and gripped me by my shoulders, "Life Jennifer is for living and making of it what you can. Don't sit in a corner and let it pass you by, or live in fear of stepping out your door in case the sky falls and hits you on the head." She smiled her tone was light and slightly mocking.

I nodded in agreement, knowing it was good advice, especially for one such as my self, where the images I saw could cause me to live a sheltered life. Still how could I fully accept, or even dispute, this advice when I knew the truth about the monster. I knew Akuma was real.

Aunt Crystal must have seen some doubt or uncertainty in my eyes for she gave a concerned scowl "You have never been this fearful before Jen, what troubles you so, a vision perhaps?"

"Yes, and one of great danger and …well…" I paused not knowing how to continue further without sounding like I ought to be locked up somewhere for my own safety and sanity.

Aunt Crystal nodded "You know that not all premonitions come true, what you see often allows you to change the events so that what you may fear will not come to pass." She assured me tenderly.

"I know but this time I don't think it can be avoided" I replied honestly.

"Then maybe you ought to face it and see if it is all that you fear or believe it may be." She hinted, "Come now we can head out on the town and seize the night for I'm not going back home for at least three hours." She warned me as she strode off down the street.

I was forced to run after her, she was right in the fact that staying at home wouldn't ease my fears of Akuma finding us any so I shrugged my shoulders and decided to make the most of the evening's entertainment.

…

We returned back to the apartment around nine thirty, in spite of my misgivings I had been able to enjoy our night on the town, we had gone out for dinner, and on the spur of the moment took in an off Broadway show, done by a comedian who was doing some sort of play, consisting entirely of himself to make up the whole cast.

I had figured it would be rather 'cheesy' event but it turned out to be extremely hilarious, and my sides were hurting from all of my laughing by the time we left.

My Aunt and I had walked back home sharing favourite one liners from the fellow's show.

We entered the darkened apartment Aunt Crystal started heading down the hall towards the washroom, while I went to flip on the living room lights, I thought I detected a strange, but strangely familiar scent. I sniffed a few times as I tried to figure out what it was.

Before I could figure it out a dark shape pounced from kitchen area, grunting noisily as it did so, assuring me that this was no ordinary burglar that had been lying in wait, even the shadowy silhouetted form was all wrong for the intruder to be human.

Aunt Crystal screamed as Akuma slashed her with its front claws and bit her sharply, its many teeth cutting into her flesh.

"Akuma" I hissed, not sure how the creature had found me but knowing it had tracked me down and been waiting for me.

Aunt Crystal struggled to break free, beating at Akuma's face with her hands and trying to pull free of the demon's teeth, it didn't help matters for by trying to pull free she was only hurting herself more, and Akuma didn't care for her feeble strikes, he growled shaking her like a rag doll.

I bit my bottom lip staring in rapt disbelief at the monster, which seemed to fill the hallway, Akuma's nose wrinkled as it snarled at me, holding my Aunt firmly in its grip it began to back away.

My breathing quickened, as I stood rooted to the spot, I knew I had to do something but I didn't know what I ought to try, and I was so afraid that no matter what I did it would be the wrong thing, and my Aunt would be the one to suffer from it. I hesitated as I nervously licked and chewed at my lips before I took a very wary step forward.

"Back off let her go" I spoke hesitantly, my voice no more than a whisper.

Akuma harruffed and swung out with a front paw causing me to halt dead in my tracks, not wanting to advance further for fear that Aunt crystal would pay the price.

I knew she needed help, I could see the blood, it seemed like an awful lot of blood flowing from the many wounds and worse yet I could smell the coppery scent of the blood, and my Aunt now seemed to be very still in Akuma's jaws.

I didn't know if she was just waiting or if she was unconscious or something even worse then that.

I felt a sudden burst of anger rise up inside me, a consuming rage that came out of nowhere and I glowered in fury at the beast " Back off get out of here" I yelled at it, I stalked forward being careful not to get in range of the lethal claws. "Go on get the hell out of here and leave us alone!"

Akuma's ears twitched, then he shifted its bulk uneasily from foot to foot.

"Drop her and get out!" I ordered sharply.

Akuma made a low whining noise as he loosened his hold, allowing my Aunt's body to slump to the floor in a tiny pool of blood between the hideous beast forepaws. Akuma harrumphed before it turned and left quickly.

I stood shaking, my legs suddenly didn't want to hold me up but I managed to somehow make it to my Aunt's side before my legs gave out, they didn't even have the strength to carry me where I could verify that Akuma had indeed left the premises.

This was all my fault. I shouldn't have come here.

Suddenly I heard something and I jumped to my feet suddenly certain that Akuma had returned to finish the job, and that thought was all it took to cause me to start crying.

"Jennifer it is us" came a voice, "It's Leo, Mike and Don are with me."

I felt such relief at those words but somehow it only caused me to cry harder, as they entered the living room.

"We're too late" Don muttered then cursed loudly, something I would never have expected of him.

"No your not" I replied, "I think Akuma must have scented you coming and he decided to leave." I was sure that was the only reason why Akuma had vanished when he did. "But Aunt Crystal…"

Leo hauled out his cell phone to call for an ambulance; he was giving me a strange unreadable look.

Don dropped down beside me, while Mike brushed past to search the hallway and kitchen, but I knew Akuma wasn't here. I wasn't sure how I knew, I just did. Meanwhile Don was checking my Aunt over with extreme care, he gave a small smile.

"Your Aunt should be all right Jennifer" he assured me.

I was thankful for the turtles timely intervention, even though the rest of me felt extremely cold with fear, because Akuma hadn't just tracked me down, it had now caused injury to someone I loved and I was sure that I, had been the intended target of the demon's attack.

TBC


	14. Chapter 13: It comes down to this

Dream Walker

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Thirteen: It comes down to this.

**Jennifer:**

The boys hid when the ambulance attendants arrived, Leo had instructed me in what I was to say, insisting that it was better to tell them I had gone to the corner store, only to return home to find my Aunt had been attacked by someone who had all ready left.

"Let them come to their own conclusions about what, or who attacked her, and don't contradict them. You weren't here." He instructed, "You heard and saw nothing unusual. Go with your Aunt to the hospital will be waiting to hear from you." He then glanced at Don who nodded in some sort of silent exchange.

Don rose to his feet, "She has bad head injuries, and could have a possible concussion, there are numerous lacerations that will need stitching, but most of her cuts and other injuries are minor" he reported casually.

"Leo I didn't go to the store" I protested, "How am I supposed to lie about this?"

He shook his head in frustration "You value integrity and that is a good thing Jennifer" he assured me, " But trust me the authorities, wouldn't be up to handling the truth of the matter, a simple believable lie would sound" he paused, " far more plausible then the truth in this matter."

Mike chuckled from the kitchen "Yeah, Jen, I dare you to convince them that Akuma actually exist. You do that and they'll be making reservations for you in a padded room somewhere."

I could hear him going through cupboards, "What are you looking for?" I grumbled, wondering how he could be thinking of his stomach at a time like this, even though he was supposed to have quite the walking appetite.

He emerged from the kitchen carrying a plastic bag with a two liter bottle of coke and an unopened bag of potato chips inside " A little something to add to your story," he smirked arching his eye ridges.

There was the sound of sirens that came to a halt outside of the building and the three boys quickly vanished, and it was just like that one moment they were all standing next to me, reassuring me, and then in the next second they were gone. I didn't see them move, didn't see them leave, they had just _gone _as if they had never been. Then again maybe in the stressful moment of seeing my Aunt attacked by Akuma, my subconscious had somehow conjured them up to give me strength, or something equally as comforting.

I heard a hard quick rap at the door as the ambulance attendants announced they were here, and as I went to let them in, I couldn't help but notice the bag of groceries, the simple prop to add to my alibi of going to the store.

I shook my head uneasily, having the strangest feeling that everything had twisted in a strange way, probably not for the better either, at the rate things were going I just might need that padded room Mike had been talking about.

Another more urgent knock came and I quickly opened the door, realizing I had somehow drifted, for a moment.

"Sorry" I mumbled to them as I stepped back.

"What happened?" one of them snapped as they headed towards my Aunt.

"I'm not sure" I stammered, "I just went to the store to get a few things" I fumbled over the words knowing that they probably knew I was lying, "I came back to find her like this. I was only gone a few minutes."

The attendants quickly got her strapped to one of the ambulance gurneys before heading towards the door; I grabbed my Aunt's purse and keys by the small stand near the door and hurried after them.

The next few hours all I could do was sit, and wait in an emergency room of a large hospital, sometimes chewing on my fingernails, as I waited anxiously for a report of any kind.

While I waited my mind seemed to be running a thousand directions at once, wild thoughts, doubts and uncertainties all chased one another around in an unending circle, as I tried to figure out what my options might be from here.

I knew Akuma was after me, and that this was merely the beginning, the beast had already hurt my Aunt and I didn't want to think how many other people I knew, that it would be willing to hurt, just to get to me.

Yet at the same time, I didn't think that I had any secret powers or abilities over the nightmare beast, I wasn't Dr. Doolittle, who could talk to the animals and convince them to do certain things for him.

It had been sheer luck alone that had turned Akuma away from Raph, when we had been in the sewers, it had to be coincidence, or far more likely the boys approach, that had caused Akuma to drop my Aunt when it had.

I had no warning of this most recent attack, but then again when dealing with loved ones, close friends, or family members, it was harder to get any real feeling or vision about them. Maybe because of feelings, you weren't as receptive to possible visions surrounding them, after all I had known from the first that Akuma would come for me, and it would hurt anyone to get to me.

My first vision had warned me of Akuma's intent. I was a complete fool to have come.

I recalled sitting in a chair my knees jiggling up and down, my toe tapping relentlessly; I also knew that I spent some time pacing. I chewed on my bottom lip so much I started to taste blood.

Time was stretching on forever, as if it hadn't just slowed but completely stopped, leaving me trapped in this anxious, worried confused state.

Finally an elderly doctor approached and once he was sure that I was, who he was looking for he let me know that my Aunt was awake and I could see her for a little while, he wanted to keep her in for observation purposes.

"She does need her rest so don't be in there too long" he glanced at the clipboard he was carrying, " she was most likely attacked by a drug addict or something of that nature, who just happened to be scared off when they heard you entering the apartment. We have sent some blood test to the lab to see if any drugs might be in her system, just as a safety precaution." He assured me.

His voice droned on and I tried to pay attention to what he was saying, but I found it difficult to focus, because I really wanted to see my Aunt, to talk to her and **know** she was all right.

I wouldn't say that I had heard everything he said, but if pressed I guess I could come up with the pertinent facts about what he had said, and retained a bit of information about what they might want to do later.

Mostly, I just felt extremely guilty, as if I was to blame for Akuma's attack. I guess to some extent I was too blame, I was responsible for what happened to my Aunt, and somehow knowing she was all right meant, that things weren't so bad. Course my mind kept whispering to me _'it could have been worse, what if she died?'_

I knew that if she died, I could never forgive myself, because I knew in my heart that I was Akuma's true target. Not Aunt Crystal who was innocent.

I went into Aunt Crystal's room, she was lying awake, on the bed with crisp white sheets folded around and about her, bandages covered her in various spots, and there was a glassy distant look in her eyes, most likely from pain killers.  
"Aunt Crystal, I'm sorry" I whispered meekly as I shuffled in by her bed, the guilt tripled just seeing her like that. I paused as I bit my lip trying not to cry, and hoping to find something, anything else to say.

"Jen it isn't your fault" she assured me, "Why this is only the first attack I have ever suffered." She told me giving me a weary smile, "I know what we talked about earlier, but you are not to blame. I suppose it had to come sometime" she mumbled.

"Are you all right?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm tired Jennifer and just want to sleep, but I'll be fine. I'll be home in a day, or two at the very most, so there is no need to call off your vacation" she assured me in a sleepy tone her eyelids starting to droop, "Oh and remind me to get a burglar alarm Jen."

I knew I shouldn't keep her awake, I mean the doctors and nurses were going be watching her, and they didn't want me to disturb her too much.

That made me wonder what I ought to do, I didn't feel comfortable going back to the apartment, I mean Akuma could be there waiting for me, or it could return at any time, and perhaps when it did decide to return the turtles wouldn't be nearby to rescue me.

A part of me hated all this fear, hiding waiting for the next attack that might or, might not be lurking around the next corner.

I didn't want to live my life like this. I wanted my life to be normal, okay maybe nobody really lead a normal life, but as normal as my life usually got would suffice.

I was terrified yes, but under that was an underlying anger at certain comforts that had been snatched away, and perhaps no one could understand that unless they had things they cared for stolen from them, by thieves who stole precious memories, or life or anything of value.

I didn't really know anyone else in New York, well there were five others that I knew, but I also knew if I went to them seeking sanctuary, or safety that they might expect something from me in return, after all they believed I held the secret to taming or stopping Akuma, and I didn't believe, not for one instance that they would let me stay with them, without letting me know that I owed them in some way.

I could easily see Raph dropping not so subtle hints, about what would be expected of me, whether the others agreed with him or not. Raphael was not one to keep opinions to himself. Leo would probably be just as willing to push me that way, though his means of doing so might be a little more casual and polite then Raph's versions.

If I tried what they wanted and failed then we would be no further ahead or behind, and it would lay to rest any ideas about me controlling Akuma.

If they were right, which I sort of doubted, well I guess I'd have to worry about that when it came, but I felt the least I could do, the most I owed them was to _try_ what they wanted. After all trying couldn't cost me all that much could it?

I fished in my pocket for the turtles phone number, the one they had given to me earlier in the day.

Was it really only today that everything seemed to come together and yet at the same time fall apart in every direction at once?

**RAPHAEL:**

I tried to convince April to leave, but she insisted on staying at least till the others returned she didn't want to leave me alone course we argued about it but hey, she's got to vent and mouth off and one thing I knew about Ape, was she hated bein' pushed around. Even if it were for her own good, like right now for instance.

I finally gave up figurin' she'd be safe with me there, sides it might make her feel better to think she won this round.

Leo had contacted me to let me know they were watching Jen's Aunt's place, seemed she'd been attacked right in the home and Leo was pretty sure that Jen wouldn't want to be returnin' to the place as long as she felt it was dangerous to her.

I looked around April's place at the devastation strewn every where and I kept thinking of all the ways I'd be making Akuma pay for what it had done.

Perhaps, I'd hafta talk some sense into Jennifer, if that were the case so be it, I was up to the task. Fact of the matter was we didn't have a heck of a lot of time to pussy foot around or be patient, while waiting for Jennifer to see the light and acknowledge it for what it was, if it took smacking her bout the head to get her to that point, well I was just the one for that job.

We were ninja we were suppose'ta act. I was ready to act and all this waiting was chafing at me.

So, what if Akuma was that much stronger then the rest of us? We could defeat it, I didn't doubt that victory would be ours in the end. We had survived far worse, insurmountable odds before; this was just one more challenge. I loved challenges they helped hone our skills, made us better fighters, stronger as a team and I knew we could handle this; we had to be able to do it because as Mikey so often put it "We're the good guys."

In other words he felt we ought to win on that merit alone, but he knew, like the rest of us, that the world at large didn't acknowledge the whole good guy, bad guy bit outside of Hollywood and film makin' that is.

No we would win this because we were ninja, just coz we hadn't been lucky enough to get Akuma down with our skills as of yet, didn't mean we were out of the running.

As ninja we had options we had ingenuity.

**That** is why we'd win this; if one thing failed we could move on and try another plan. If we could weaken Akuma bit by bit, with each attack, then we stood a chance of winning the war against it.

This is what I was looking forward to, the moment when we finished Akuma once and for all. I gripped my sai and twirled it absently in my hand, moving quickly and gracefully through a kata. April watched me staying silent as she sat on the couch; she was probably mentally cussing us out.

Finally the others arrived, some hours later, Leo of course wasn't too happy to see April still here.

"What is she still doing here?" he demanded sharply.

"You want to talk her into goin' she wanted to say goodbye and make sure we were together," I replied shrugging, "No amount of insults or threats would work, what was I supposed to do drive her out of town and hitch a ride back?" I fumed. I was surprised to see Jennifer coming in between Don and Mike she looked very uneasy, but then our mode of travel wasn't always the easiest to get used to.

I smiled a bit, oh well, if Jennifer was here that meant I wouldn't have to go looking for her.

I looked towards Leo questioning him silently.

"Akuma must have headed straight over to where Jennifer was staying from here. Her Aunt was attacked by Akuma but she will be all right." Leo replied. He turned to April "You best leave now" he declared.

April had paled at Leo's words about the attack, and I saw a subtle shake of her hands.

Much as I didn't like the idea of April being frightened I figured it was good for her, because she now had an idea of why it was so important for her to leave.

"I'm ready." She agreed.  
"Jennifer, is going stay with us for the next few days." Leo informed me.

April gave Leo a startled look "Leo are you sure that is wise. I mean if this beast knows where you live…" she began abruptly.

Jennifer trembled a bit "Akuma is after me anyways, it doesn't matter where I am. It will find me" her voice choked off and she had the look, of a deer caught in the headlights of a car. "That is why I decided the best thing I can do, is to try and help them" she concluded.

She didn't sound too sure of herself, and she may not have time to learn what she needed.

I wasn't blind or dumb, I could feel her fear, hear the terror in her voice, and I knew she had her doubts, yet somehow she had come to accept, that maybe the only way Akuma was going to die is with her help.

Suddenly I felt better about finishing Akuma off even though I knew it was a way to go. I saw Mike standing with both hands resting on her shoulders.

"We appreciate that Jen" he told her warmly.

"Yeah good on ya" I agreed trying to give her a smile that wouldn't frighten her further.

TBC


	15. Chapter 14: Turning on the charm

Dream Walker

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonian.

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay in this chapter. I hope it makes sense. If it doesn't well I blame my current state of mind, lately I have been so run down and exhausted that it is hard to think so writing this chapter was rather difficult. Ramica

**Chapter Fourteen: Turning on the charm.**

**Michelangelo:**

After we made sure April was on her way, after many protests on April's behalf, I turned to Leo "We heading home by rooftop?" I asked innocently, while subtly waiting to see Jen's response, she turned a wonderful shade of yellow and she looked a little nauseous at the very thought. She didn't care for rooftop jumping.

I don't know why she was so opposed, I mean Don and I were very careful with her, and we didn't do anything too, outrageous, like wild flips or the like, but Jen had changed many wonderful shades of colour on her trip over from the hospital.

"I'm not doing that again" she grumped weakly, as she placed a hand over her mouth and made a mad dash for the bathroom.

"What was your problem Jen, Donny and I were doing all the work, you just had to hang around and enjoy the view" I pointed out.

I heard Raph chuckle slightly as there was a low groan from the washroom and the sound of someone heaving, Raph cocked an eye ridge Leo's way " I don't plan on carrying her over rooftops." He quickly informed Leo.

"You know Jen I liked that ghostly pale colour you changed on your first jump" I continued merrily, "But that green colour," I shook my head, "Wouldn't even look good on a turtle."

"Leave her be Mike" Leo ordered giving me a sharp dirty look, "Remember we do need her help" he growled low, "We use the sewers to go home." He said loudly for Jen's benefit.

"Are you kiddin' Leo with Jen on our side we actually stand a chance at defeating Akuma now," a strange glint shone in Raph's eyes, "So let us use it before Akuma finds out we got the extra ace up our sleeve so to speak."

"We can't Raph, because we aren't sure what she is capable of, nor does she know how to control it" Leo insisted.

"Yeah but Leo…" Raph began the look said he was ready to argue the differences with Leo over what course of action we ought to be taking, a favourite Raph and Leo past time.

"Guys." Don grimaced, "Jen is here and it isn't fair to talk about her, over and around her head like she isn't a part of this."

Jennifer came out of the bathroom and leaned weakly, against a wall, "Look, I don't think I have any ability to control or stop Akuma, whatever controls they had on Akuma have been destroyed." She said in an exhausted almost defeated tone, "I'm just willing to try because I'm positive the sooner I do, the quicker Akuma may be stopped, and I'm very much aware that Akuma wants me dead." Her voice shook and she bit her lip, before heaving a heavy sigh, "I'm terrified right now, I just don't know what else to do or…" her voice trembled near the breaking point.

I went over and put an arm around her "Honestly Jen, we're all scared right now. You're not alone."

"Splinter ought to be able to help you figure out exactly what it is that you may have and hopefully, he can do it quickly for time really is of the essence" Leo declared, "Besides we ought to be getting back I don't like the idea of leaving him alone for too long."

Jen gave a slow trembling smile, "What if t turns out I have nothing to help you?"

Leo shrugged giving her a smile in return, "Then we know where we stand, but I don't think that will be the case."

…

We quietly and swiftly returned to the sewers and made our way through the dark tunnels, trying to move quietly through the water and litter that had found its way into the sewer system, the endless dripping water, and sounds of water running through pipes echoing eerily off the concrete that enclosed us.

We stayed tense and alert, hoping for any sign of trouble to reach us before it actually hit into us, but at the same time I think we were all hoping that Akuma had caused enough trouble for one night and wasn't really after us at the present moment.

Jen was sandwiched behind Raph and in front of me.

We returned home by a round about way, knowing that while Akuma knew where we were, that perhaps a fresh scent leading straight to our home might only encourage another unwanted visit.

Of course we could go elsewhere, and probably would eventually, but Akuma, being quite unlike any other enemy we had ever fought, would have the ability of tracking us down in the sewers and our traipsing back and forth moving essentials would only lay a defined path for Akuma to follow.

We returned to the lair where Splinter was waiting he had turned the armchair towards the front entrance of our home and I could tell by the way he was sitting that he had been warily waiting for us, alert to any one that might approach, and ready to take action if necessary.

He was so much on guard that his customary tea was not sitting close by, his tail moved slowly along the floor, and he arched a bushy eyebrow, his eyes narrowing as he saw Jen.

Leo was already explaining how Jen had come to be with us.

Splinter scowled as he heard of the damage Akuma had caused, both to April's apartment, and that scowl deepened and darkened drastically when he heard about the attack and harm Akuma had caused to Jen's Aunt.

"Normally child, I would not approve of my sons bringing anyone down here during such dangerous times, as it might only jeopardize their lives." Splinter began.

Jen swallowed, "This is different" she murmured stoically.

"Indeed it is" Splinter agreed, he bowed his head and gave a deep regretful sigh, "for no matter what we may want it seems our paths are entwined for a time being."

"Master I am sure we arrived at Jen's aunts place moments after the beast left but I am also certain there was no way for Akuma to scent our arrival" Leo declared.

"It must of because you arrived so soon after Leo." Jennifer protested.

"We did a quick scan of the area, there was no sign of Akuma" Leo stated as he stood up straighter, "Akuma we know can move quickly, that demon almost has ninja reflexes, I'll grant it that much even," Leo permitted in a grudging way, "But it couldn't have been near there when we arrived, something else sent it off." He turned to glance towards Jennifer.

Raph smirked and chuckled, "You control Akuma again Jen?"

Jen shook her head backing up slightly a panicked look in her eyes "I, I uh don't think so" she stammered uneasily as she glanced over her shoulders to see Don and Raph blocking the exit. They stood firm and there was a look on both of their faces that clearly said she wasn't getting out that way.

Leo smiled as he walked slowly towards Jennifer, he spoke softly in a calm soothing voice "Jen you said you wanted to help us," he entreated.

"Yes I did," Jen admitted as she watched Leo, "But that doesn't mean I have any ability to control Akuma."

Splinter smiled as he raised his head, "Child do not shut yourself off or away, one must stay open to thoughts, observations of others. If you want to help as you say then the first step is allowing yourself to believe," Splinter's whiskers twitched, "that sometimes what you believe is impossible is in your grasp." He sighed as he clasped his hands together resting them in his lap, "If you close yourself off you will never accept the truth even if it doesn't agree with how you see yourself."

Jennifer shook her head "I don't have any ability beyond my dreams though" she replied, but there was something about the way she said it, the way she stood, sort of hunched over on herself that said she was closing herself off.

I looked towards Splinter and he barely moved an inch but his silent words were enough. He wanted me to turn on the wonderful Michelangelo charm, and get Jen to maybe, possibly accept the impossible.

"Jennifer, your dreams have to be pretty frightening at times. Huh?" I asked innocently as I took her gently by the arm and over to the couch.

"Well yeah, but not always" she confessed quickly.

"Akuma though he is a dream that scares the living daylights out of you right?" I asked as I got her to sit down on the couch.

"Of course he does, and I just don't want to be near it because I know what Akuma wants." She whimpered, as she choked back a sob.

"Aw, Jen you know we will protect you." I assured her, "You know we will do everything in our power to stop Akuma, and it is natural to be afraid. You know I'd be shaking in my boots right now." I admitted.

She glanced up giving me a trembling smile "You would?"

"Sure if I wore boots" I grinned.

She gave me a sneer that turned to a weak smile.

I rolled my eyes "I know that was bad wasn't it?" I asked. "But hey I got to work with what I got girl" I play grumped.

She smirked a bit, "That ain't much" she muttered.

"Watch it girl, why I have you know I am the pick of the clutch. You gotta lotta nerve girl sassing off to me like that I have half a mind…"

"Only half a mind?" she quipped suddenly.

"Humph, just keep that up Jen girl and I'm going teach you how a ninja kicks butt, literally" I joshed.

"I'd worry if it was Raph making that comment." She remarked.

"But you aren't worried about me?" I asked sounding slightly grieved.

"Come on Mike you aren't like that" Jen insisted.

"So you think Jennifer," I whispered softly, I shifted to sit just behind her beginning to rub her neck and shoulders, my knowing fingers felt the knots and tightness and began to work them out, Jen sighed shutting her eyes leaning back a bit.

"What you know about me only comes from what some people **think **about us, who they think we are. But Jen you have all ready seen that we aren't really what we've been made out to be right?"

"Yeah I guess" she allowed.

"Good I am hoping for a chance for you to really get to know all of us, for who we really are Jen." I assured her, "Just as we want to know you for who you are, the fact you are afraid and scared right now is normal."  
"But are you afraid Mike?" she wondered suddenly.

"Very much so Jen we all are, but we have learned to look beyond our fear and to use our skills to help one another achieve the goal we are set upon obtaining. This time though we may need a new member of the team" I told her keeping my voice low, while my hands continued the massage, "We are not saying you are able to control Akuma, for all we know you can't. What happened with Raph, when he was bringing you down here the first time could have been mere coincidence?"

"You mean when I told Akuma to back off Raph and it did." Jen said.

"Exactly" I confirmed, "You may have no more special powers or abilities then having these dreams, I guess those dreams set you apart from the rest of the world too, makes it hard to fit in at times." I probed keeping my tone sympathetic but full of knowledge.

"Well yes, I guess I am a bit of an outcast, even among my peers." Jennifer agreed.

"Of course but we understand that Jen, because of who we are and what we are." I informed her.

"Mutants." She said the one word, and sighed, "I guess we aren't so different Mike." She acknowledged.

"Look if we learn you are capable of no more then, at least you tried right? You did what you could to help us and we'd appreciate that. In fact, Jennifer we'd be in your debt." I told her sincerely, "Not only that we know we'd have gained a wonderful friend in the bargain." I stopped my massage, and glanced towards Don, sending him a silent message.

Don nodded and slipped silently from the room, as I once again came to sit on the other side of Jen again.

"If I do have something else, though, say I can maybe control Akuma what then?" She asked in a quivering voice.

I smiled "First you must believe that you can do this, what happened with your Aunt, Jen?" I asked curiously.

"I got angry and I told Akuma to drop Aunt Crystal and leave." Jen replied uneasily glancing around.

Raph smirked knowingly and even Leo stiffened his posture and looked as if he was about to say something but he held it back with a warning glance from Splinter.

Don arrived then breaking the tension perfectly, he was carrying a tray with iced tea, and cookies.

"Ah Donny refreshments good idea bro, it has been a long night, and Jen is tired I think she could use a break and then a good nights sleep." I chirped cheerfully.

Jennifer relaxed a bit "Then you don't think I had anything to do with this Mike?"

I chuckled a little "Did I say that Jennifer?" I paused as I silently replayed my words, "No I don't believe I said anything of the sort. Maybe you can't control Akuma, I will give you that much, maybe you can but there isn't time for you to figure it out, in which case it would be dangerous to have you try to control Akuma, especially as Akuma seems to learn from previous attacks." I scowled a bit, "Or it is possible you do have the ability to control Akuma and can be essential in our battle to stop Akuma from hurting others" I concluded the possibilities, "But I don't think now is the time to push for it, you need to rest and relax, to really consider. You also have to trust us and Splinter."

"I do though" she claimed quickly, as she took a glass from Don.

"Trust takes time Jennifer…" I began in protest.

"Yes, but you guys seem to trust me, and we do have a lot in common in some ways, and much as I hate to admit it, Akuma does seem to share some sort of connection with me, and I have a feeling the only way to stop it is to help you." She insisted firmly.

"Of course" I agreed, "You are helping us Jen" I assured her sincerely, "But right now you are tired and a bit of a rest won't hurt when you wake up perhaps you will allow Splinter to search mind out and see if he can figure out what you may be capable of. Until we know that the point is mute."

Jen sank back into the sofa cushions yawning widely she looked as if she couldn't keep her eyes open for much longer, as she raised her glass drinking the last of the contents in one large swallow.

"I guess you're right Mike. I'm exhausted and right now I just…" her words slurred slightly.

I nodded as I waited for her to drift off to sleep I knew it wouldn't be long. I also knew while she slept Splinter would have a chance to probe her mind without her guard being up, by the time Jennifer woke up she would be refreshed and ready to deal with the possibilities.

Right now she felt it was us pressuring her into doing what she really didn't want to do and felt it was a five against one situation, meaning her back was up and she wouldn't feel like cooperating. After a rest and perhaps some gentle dreams supplied by Splinter using what he had to, she would awake far more ready to help us defeat Akuma. In the meantime we would look as if we cared more about her, as a friend then the city at large, by putting her needs first.

I had done my best to ensure her we shared a bond and that we would be her friends, in many ways I hadn't lied to her. I think it helped, in fact I know it did because Jen wouldn't have drank the iced tea if she suspected anything.

We had shared a few jokes and I had done my best to assure her that it wasn't necessary to control Akuma.

…

**Splinter:**

I watched as Leonardo lifted the young teenage girl packing her to his bedroom. Michelangelo had done well, to comfort and soothe Jennifer to the point he had, and it was true that not much more could be achieved while the girl was awake and stubbornly resisting us.

I decided the important thing was to encourage the bond of friendship between her and my family, instill within her some confidence and the willingness to aid us, in our time of need.

As Michelangelo had pointed out she might not have any ability beyond that, which was known, she might not be able to control Akuma.

But if she could control the beast, even to a small extent, just enough to allow my sons a chance to perhaps, strike a killing blow or something equally devastating it would be preferable to allowing the beast to continue on the dangerous path it was on.

I could see there was death and danger ahead for any who might stand in Akuma's path, and I knew the demon had to be stopped. I had a feeling Jennifer was the key, that her dreams were but, the tip of the iceberg and that other powers or abilities lay beyond, perhaps she was even aware of it to some extent.

What ever the case happened to be we needed her help now and I was not opposed to insuring that she would offer this help freely, even if it meant we had to do some things to encourage her to give us such an offering.

A ninja learns to use what he has at his disposal for the good of all, so I had no compunctions over what I was about to do now. It was the ninja way.

Besides I was not so different from Michelangelo, I was just going to charm the girl using old ninja methods.

TBC


	16. Chapter 15 The Dream Walker

Dream Walker

Disclaimer: The monopoly on the Teenage mutant turtles is, however regrettable, not mine to claim.

**Chapter Fifteen: The Dream walker**

**Donatello:**

I didn't really want to, nor did I care to drug Jen, but there is a great deal of things that happen in a persons' life that they must either accept and do anyways, no matter what their feelings or personal opinion might be on the subject, or decide to not do it. Unfortunately the circumstances at the moment didn't even give us that much of a choice.

I watched Leo pack Jennifer off to his bedroom, while I silently contemplated certain aspects about Akuma.

I cleared my throat slightly, "Master I have a theory but it is only conjecture on my part and might always remain so, as I have no way of proving it out" I stated.

Splinter gazed up my way he nodded "Go on my son," he urged kindly.

I took a deep breath "Well, I was thinking of what little we know about Akuma, along with what Baxter told me about the beast he helped create and how he went about it. Considering Shredder was also in the whole process of bringing Akuma into existence…" I went on.

Raph huffed irritably and shot me a venomous glare "Will you get on with it Don." He snapped gruffly.

I gave him a withering stare, but he ignored it, after all he had suffered far worse looks from both Leo and Splinter without being fazed by it, so I don't see how my look could do much to him, but it was my way of warning him not to push his luck, and sometimes my look, strangely enough had more weight behind it, because Raph knew better then to mess with me.

"Look Akuma isn't just animal DNA it has human DNA as well. What if Shredder gave Baxter some DNA of an ancient ninja bloodline, or something similar, so that Akuma would actually have some ninja like abilities or instincts to use with the more natural instincts" I concluded, "We all ready know Akuma can move exceedingly fast for a beast of its size, it can move silently and it tends to stick to the shadows as well."

Splinter's eyes widened a bit and his tail thumped on the ground in an aggravated way. "I would not put it past my old nemesis to think or act in such a fashion Donatello but if you are correct in your hypothesis then we are, very much in deep trouble" Splinter sighed bowing his head giving it a slow shake.

"It's just a monster and when you prick it, it bleeds. We cut off its head it will be dead." Raph declared.

Mike sat back on the couch, for the moment he was quiet, seeming to be deep in thought then he looked up my way, "What exactly are we dealing with Don? How do we stop it?"

I shrugged, my family was used to coming to me for the answers, but they also knew I would never tell them something if I wasn't sure of it, it was always 'in theory.'

"I don't know Mike any answers I might have been able to get were taken the moment that Akuma destroyed the computers in the warehouse where Baxter kept it. Even if there was a possibility of getting to it, the security and authorities surrounding the whole thing would make such information difficult to get." I turned my head as I sensed Leo's approach, "We can't even use the controlling devices in Akuma as they would have been shorted out."

"We have to find some way of facing Akuma" Leo announced, "The longer it is alive the more it learns and the more dangerous it becomes." He moved on silent feet over to the couch and sank down into the cushions in a wearied exhausted way that said he was tired even if he wasn't about to show it.

Raph jerked his head up "Then why don't we get Jen and go after Akuma. I'm tired of sitting around doing nothing while that monster is allowed to tear apart the city, and go after our friends Leo."

Leo moved suddenly off the couch and was, in less then a heart beat standing in front of Raph, "We can't go charging in there. It failed last time and it will fail again. We need to think of some other way to do this." He growled, "You have no patience Raph and one day it will get you or someone else killed."

"We're still alive ain't we?" Raph shot back, as he crossed his arms over his plastron and leaned forward into Leo, a dark scathing look on his face, "We can't all be perfect like you Leo."

Mike groaned "Guys we are not going solve the mystery of Akuma over a battle royal." He insisted, then he grinned, "If your going to kill yourselves over this at least wait till later so I can take tickets or place bets of some kind."

Neither Raph nor Leo backed down; instead they stood toe to toe glaring at one another and using other imposing tactics to challenge the other.

Splinter scowled sharply at them, and he thumped the end of the walking stick on the ground "Enough both of you." He barked sharply, "If we are to succeed we need to work together and lay our differences to rest" he insisted firmly. "Donatello has mentioned something of great importance, and I need to meditate on this, as well as monitor Jennifer's sleep for it may give us answers we could use."

Leo stood his ground waiting for Raph to back down but Raph was not willing to give ground in this matter. So the two of them stood without shifting stance in any way glaring ominously and tension mounting quickly, as their bodies became tensed, waiting for the other to make the first move, whether a swing, with foot or fist, or going for a weapon.

Splinter stood up and moved quickly he shoved his walking stick between the two and smacked his stick on each plastron, his ears laid back and his hair bristling.

"Enough. Leonardo you will go and meditate in Donatello's room. Raphael get to the dojo and burn off some of that energy." Splinter ordered, briskly pointing each in the appropriate direction. The ninja master waited until the two turtles complied, he gave a disparaging shake of his head while muttering something under his breath.

"Foolishness is one thing we have no time for." He remarked.

I nodded agreement, I knew we could work together as a team, but our recent failures compiled with our misunderstanding of who Akuma was, and how to deal with such a creature, had caused tension and disagreement. I knew that Splinter was as aware of it as I was.

Splinter looked between Mike and myself "There is much to consider and do tonight. I will retire to my room for now. Good night my sons."

I bowed low, "Good night Master."

**Splinter:**

I moved to my bedroom leaning heavily on my walking stick. I was tired and yet there was much to do before I could sleep and I had a feeling even if I did rest it would gain me little.

My room was positioned just behind our kitchen and near certain vent pipes that allowed warm air to be pushed into the tunnel, therefore it was the warmest room in our humble home and I was often grateful for the added warmth, for I was not young.

I could move quickly when necessary, but I found more often, of late, that it took so much more out of me. I couldn't deny that my joints were starting to stiffen up and ache at the most unlikely times. I did not regret the fact that I was losing the nimbleness of youth, nor did I grow angry at the inevitable passages of life and time. Neither would gain me much in the long run.

In the silence of my room, I paused and lit some candles, welcoming the warm flickering glow of the lights, as they cast strange elongated shadows on the concrete walls of my room.

A simple woven mat was placed near the side of my bed, and another sat not far from the foot of the bed, a tiny table with a lamp and candles sat near the head of the bed. There was a chest of sorts that I had packed down here many years ago, that was filled with simple mementos of my life, and it sat in a far corner of the small room. The bed was a small cot, with tattered blankets and stained pillows.

It was all I really needed; I gazed at the bed in a longing way but knew that I could not go there, not just yet.

No I had to consider what Donatello ha told us, for I believed he was right there was something of a ninja in Akuma.

Yes, I had feared for my sons before, my life seemed to be full of fears to confront, and vanquish especially where my sons were concerned. How often had one or the other got into some spot that they couldn't get out of as a child? How many nights had I sat worrying, over if they would ever come home to me? How many times had I feared the dangers of the world above only to know my sons had to go there any ways?

The knowledge of others who thought they had created a fantasy didn't even come close to providing security, for I knew even those with the best intentions often fail.

If Akuma was part ninja, or had ninja skills then surely my sons were facing a difficult situation and so I felt a chilling premonition that my sons would not be able to defeat Akuma without losing one of them.

I shuddered, not even able to consider which son I could stand to lose, if it would come to that. Not that my choice of who was to live or die could make a difference anyways.

I sighed wearily as I sank slowly to the mat to begin meditation. My thoughts focused on Jennifer.

I could sense that she was gripped in a nightmare and gently nudged her thoughts away, from the dark shadows of her dream, wanting her to relax a bit so that I could hopefully learn more about Akuma without her being aware of my presence.

I slowly allowed my thoughts to join with her subconscious mind and accept me fully. Then unbidden I heard a chuffing noise, and everything turned to blackness around me. I knew that Akuma was coming.

The beast was suddenly towering over me, though I hadn't even seen it drawing near, it roared in anger as it went up on hind legs, towering over me.

I tried to command or order Akuma, in the same fashion as my son's believed Jennifer was capable of. Yet the dream Akuma didn't respond to any of my orders for it to back down, go away.

Instead the dream beast chuffed and grunted as if amused at my tactics. A foot moved and I noticed letters forming under the massive front hand.

'_Dream. Mine.'_

I wrinkled my muzzle "You feel you have freedom in dreams Akuma." I hissed as my ears laid flat against my skull.

'_No feel. Know.' _Akuma responded its sharp beady glowing sharply,' _Rat mine.' _Akuma gave a barking laugh, as it lunged at me.

I dodged the beast sudden move; pulling the short sword from by my side and swung it at Akuma as the front feet and teeth came from every direction around me as I rolled over to escape the blows.

A claw tore at my robes leaving a thin red trail of blood. Akuma grunted with what could only be termed joy as it smacked its lips. There was a cunning vicious way about the beast, as it whirled quickly to follow after me.

I found my sword swinging and hitting the beast but it drew not so much as a drop of blood. Akuma grabbed hold of my sword arm shaking it firmly, I could feel the blood flowing and could see it as it pooled around the sharp canines and down my arm. I had a feeling the beast was going take my arm completely off, but while I was in its grip it seemed I could not escape the dream world.

Suddenly an image of Jennifer was there and part of my mind knew that the dream that had turned nightmare so suddenly had roused her slightly; she was walking the dream world in a half conscious state.

She saw Akuma shaking my arm and suddenly things went from black to red.

"Let the master go Akuma!" she yelled.

Akuma cringed and I could hear it whimper. I could feel the anger and frustration in Akuma at being denied its food. I knew that anger would build until the point when Akuma would refuse to bow to Jennifer's orders and then he would kill her for he did not want to be a slave to her.

"I said let the master be now, you horrid beast!" Jennifer raged her eyes turning hard.

Akuma seemed to debate for a moment longer then it dropped me and turned towards Jennifer, only she was gone.  
I myself made haste to escape the dream world of meditation, but it seemed I was not quick enough for Akuma realizing Jennifer was no longer there had turned around to take up where he left off, only all he managed to get hold of was my tail.

…

I opened my eyes in my room, my heart pounding and blood flowing from my arm, and what was left of my tail, half of it had gone missing. It hurt and the pain was a very welcome thing at this point in time.

"Master!" I heard the anxious calls of Leonardo and Donatello outside my bedroom.

"Enter," I informed them quickly, finding that standing up seemed to be a little difficult at the moment.

Donatello gasped as he saw the blood and immediately began to bandage the wounds tearing bits of bedding to stop the flow.

"Jennifer" I gasped weakly.

"She was screaming Mike and Raph are checking in on her" Leonardo assured me. He helped me to my bed.

I nodded understanding full well the nature of her screams. "I think I know what is going on and how to defeat Akuma but it will not be easy." I told them, "If I am right then my wounds are worth it. Leonardo please make us some tea. Donatello help me to where she is, for we best check in on our guest and then we must talk." I decided.

**Jennifer:**

I had been dreaming fitfully with Akuma lurking on the edges, which was sort of normal when you considered all I had been through recently. I had felt something was different though, as if Akuma was being held back by someone or something. Then the dream came, of Akuma ripping at Master Splinter's arm and I woke up yelling for the turtles to help Splinter that Akuma was killing him.

Mike and Raph came in both of them trying to fit through the doorway at once, and I suppose it would have been rather comical under any other circumstances.

"Akuma isn't here," Mike told me.

He was wrong and I knew he was "No Mike" I sobbed frantically, "Akuma is here he has Splinter he is going kill him" I choked out through tears, my mind in total panic.

Raph blinked and stalked towards the bedroom but Mike whirled "Don't even think of decking her one bro." He warned.

"She's hysterical Mike" Raph informed his brother.

"I'm not. I know what I saw" I protested, "You have to believe me Mike Akuma is here."

"Jen" he whispered, "If Akuma was in our home do you think I'd be sitting here trying to calm you down?"

I shook my head in frustration as I screamed at him "Don't patronize me Mike!" I balled my fist and hit him one but he didn't even seem too concerned by the blow.

"Child calm down, I am all right thanks to you."

I raised my head at the sound of the familiar voice and was relieved to see the Master standing in the doorway leaning against Don, but I also saw the one arm that was bandaged, rather crudely, and blood spotting the bandage.

"Take some deep breaths Jennifer." Splinter advised soothingly.

Mike turned and he seemed to note the injuries on his father "Master?" he asked in a querulous voice.

"Jennifer was right Michelangelo, Akuma was here. He was in the dream world. It seems the beast is a part of both worlds, though I am not sure how or why" Splinter explained his brow furrowing, "But I think it is better if we all go talk in the living room."

I nodded I wasn't in a big hurry to go back to sleep so, I took Mike's proffered arm and headed out with him into the living room.

I sat down and huddled between Don and Mike feeling somewhat safer between them, as I gazed at Splinter noting his injuries. I wasn't too sure what had happened, but I was very scared of everything at this moment, and any explanation Splinter could offer, no matter how ridiculous, had to offer some easing of the fear and uncertainty that I now felt.

Leo came in carrying a tray with cups and everything for tea, he watched Splinter warily as the rat sat back, moving his half tail gingerly behind him and a brief moment of pain crossed his face.

Leo poured the tea and handed it around.

"Jennifer, it is true that you can control Akuma to a point, at least for now." Splinter began his dark orbs locked on mine, "But it seems when you are fully asleep then Akuma has control over you and I do not doubt that the demon seeks to kill you in your sleep." Splinter's eyes were gentle and full of sorrow, but he was not trying to hide what he believed.

I trembled and hunched back into the cushions wanting to disappear. I knew it. I had sensed it from the start but, I still didn't quite want to accept it.

Splinter shook his head "To deny it might be to commit suicide child, far better to face it now before Akuma gains the strength to destroy you."

Mike placed a reassuring arm around my shoulders whispering "You are not going stand alone. We will be with you."

"In dreams Akuma rules for he is a creature made of dreams, a creature not meant to be. He knows it to some extent."  
Don leaned forward, "It is possible while creating Akuma they may have used certain drugs or chemicals that permitted Akuma the ability to enter the dream world and once there he learned he could control it to some extent." He suggested.

Splinter nodded "Possibly you are correct my son. Either way Jennifer and Akuma share a certain bond forged by their ability to enter the dream world. But when Jennifer is asleep she is weak and susceptible to the demon's attacks." Splinter declared, "When awake and aware of Akuma it seems she can manage a certain amount of control, forcing her will upon him."

"See I told ya" Raph essayed.

Splinter nodded, "You might not believe it Jennifer but **you** probably saved Raphael, your Aunt's lives, as well as saving mine" Splinter bowed his head, "For which I am truly grateful."

Leo smiled, "Can Jennifer learn to control this to at least allow us enough time to stop Akuma?"

"That is up to her my son and she must do it quickly. But Akuma can gain strength from the dream world and so we must attack the demon on both plains. One attack in real life and one in the dream world." Splinter advised, "I am just uncertain which should come first. No matter which way we decide though we must do both attacks within a short span of each other." Splinter paused and shifted, "I believe if we can weaken it enough in the dream world Akuma will try to stay in the real world, but be weaker and easier to kill."

Leo scowled "It is possible and it is something we all have to consider," he agreed.

I bit my lip the dream world and real world, a fight in each, and possibly much bloodshed and death ahead. I didn't like it, not at all, but I realized that there wasn't much choice for me or them.

TBC


	17. Chapter 16:Into the dream world

Dream Walker

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter sixteen: Into the dream world.**

**Leonardo: **

We knew what had to be done; now it was just a matter of working out the finer details, and getting it to all work out, hopefully, in our favour. Now that things actually seemed to be coming together, Raph became less pushy.

He always pushed for action, at times when things seemed to fall apart around us he would seek to gain control, or fight for the upper hand, he was impulsive and aggressive when it came to fighting, not always stopping to think or consider certain things. But once everything started to come together he would almost relax ever so slightly, as if he knew there was no longer any need to push for battle.

We quickly decided that the best bet was to fight Akuma first in the dream world, then when that was done face him in the real world. For if Splinter was correct that Akuma gained extra strength from the dream world then making that place, an unsafe place for Akuma, then the demon would have to stand it's ground in the real world.

The one problem though was, we would have to confront Akuma soon after in the real world, and we had to know where the beast would be found.

"What if we can track Akuma somehow?" Mike suggested hopefully.

"How the hide is too thick to get a tracer on him?" Raph grumbled.

"Perhaps if we could put the tracker in some meat and Akuma ingest it…" Don began.

"Before or after some other animal gets a hold of the baited meat?" I asked curiously arching an eye ridge, "You know as well as I do the sewer rats would make a meal of any food scraps lying around." I remind him.

I saw Jennifer glance Splinter's way at my comment about sewer rats, most likely thinking he'd take offense to those words. However when he said nothing, she shrugged and sat back. Jennifer hadn't contributed much to our conversation; if anything she seemed lost in our talk of battle strategy.

Don scowled, "There has to be a way to get Akuma to go for the food and insure the rodents don't. We can't use poison, but lets face it Akuma has to be hungry and feeding off whatever it can find. If we provide a large meal for it then perhaps it will lull the beast into being a bit more placid."

Raph snorted, "Don't count on it. It will only have a full belly so it will want to play wit us instead of killin' us out right."

Splinter sighed as he looked at his bandaged tail, he shook his head, "We must try for it is imperative to reach Akuma as soon as possible. Make this world dangerous for him as the dream world; only then can we fight him to the finish."

"I think there are some steaks in the freezer." Mike grinned. "It is only right the condemned gets a good meal before the finish."

"Ya gonna bake Akuma potato and what not to go with it?" Raph teased.

"No but I plan on serving that steak blood red, let me tell you steak tartar will be overdone to how I'm going serve this up for Akuma." Mike jibed.

Don nodded "I think I have just the thing to use for tracking if that is the case."

"The hard part is getting Akuma to accept the bait, we have to find the demon and place it where Akuma will get it." I smiled tenderly at Jennifer, "Any idea where Akuma might be?"

"How should I know?" she whispered in a petulant way.

"I just figured that you seem to have a connection with Akuma that you might know where it may be hiding at" I announced amiably as possible.

She chewed at her bottom lip for a moment then shrugged "I don't know. I guess it may be hiding out in Central Park, it would make sense for Akuma to be there wouldn't it."

Don gave a subtle nod of his head in agreement "Well either there or somewhere in the sewers, but if Akuma is hiding in Central Park it would probably be in less traveled areas like the loch."

"Great we search those areas first and keep watch; only if we are sure do we lay down the bait for Akuma and hope that the demon is hungry enough to swallow the meal quickly." I declared.

"Why not just poison the meat and be done with it?" Jennifer inquired; there was a hint of curiosity in the otherwise sarcastic question.

Splinter gave a smile, "Most animals know when meat has been tampered with, poison must be added very carefully in hopes of the animal taking, plus that poison might be eaten by family pets, like dogs as well as the undesirable animals that inhabit New York."

"Wouldn't the tracking device itself alert Akuma that something isn't right though?" Jennifer wondered aloud.

"I can hide it so that all the beast smells is the meat and if we can get some fresh blood somewhere it could be very useful as well, sort of encourage Akuma to come get it, so to speak." Don replied.

Splinter sat back in his chair "Then while you my sons prepare the meat and find Akuma I will work with Jennifer on what must be done tonight" Splinter stated bowing his head and clasping his hands together, "It is best to enter the dream world prepared for battle tonight. Akuma will not be suspecting a trap there, and hopefully we will be able to finish Akuma off within the next twenty four hours."

"I'd like to see my Aunt this morning, see how she's doing" Jennifer whispered as she twiddled her fingers a bit.

"Mike and I can take ya" Raph volunteered, "We can't do anything until we're ready to serve up dinner to the demon anyway."

…

By the time we went off in search of Akuma, Jennifer was back from visiting her Aunt, who was to be kept in the hospital for further observation as she was still very sleepy and not responding to questions properly, of course some of that could have been due to the fever she had developed, but the doctors weren't going take a chance.

So we had left Jennifer with Splinter, knowing the Master could help her with the task of preparing her for what lay ahead.

We searched every bit of Central Park that was little, or rarely used and sure enough found fresh signs of Akuma around the loch. The loch was a secluded area of the park that was home to small waterfalls and the like, it was a great spot for bird watchers, at least normally it was. Today however there seemed to be no birds in sight any where within the tiny thicket of woods that made up the brambles.

There were no birds hopping in branches, or trilling softly, or playing in the waterfalls, or flitting from place to place, in fact the only sign of a bird we saw were a few scattered feathers.

I sensed the darkness that did not come from the bush around me, my instincts told me that we were far from alone, and I knew that my brothers felt it too.

A low growl emanated from somewhere in the densest of bush ahead of us, it was a warning, or seemed to be.

I could almost picture Akuma standing up preparing to charge us, or attack, there was the unmistakable sound of breathing as the animal took great breaths in hopes of scenting us, to get a better bead on us.

Mike moved cautiously forward and dropped a pile of meat down and we retreated slowly, though not too far for we had to make sure Akuma would eat.

The smell of the blood, and fresh meat drew Akuma from his den, the beast stalked forward; it paused a few feet from our gift. It licked its lips, a long strand of drool dripping from its salivating mouth. Akuma dropped its head sniffing the meat then raised his head staring into the bush, grunting fiercely as if it half expected us to come and challenge for the right to the meat.

Or perhaps maybe Akuma expected a trap, and was not going to eat, though it seemed to be hungry.

I silently urged Akuma to eat, to swallow the meal whole, to choke on the stuff, anything, just so long as Akuma ate.

Akuma stood over the meat, while we could only watch from our vantage point and hope, feverishly that the demon would do as we hoped it would, though why we even expected it to follow the script now, when thus far it had proved to go strictly its own way, seemed so unreasonable and stupid of us.

I was sure we had done nothing more then err again.

Then finally Akuma dropped its head and snapped up the prize swallowing the meat quickly, stopping to bite only a few times. Then it licked at the blood that stained the ground and grunted with pleasure.

I was elated; as we withdrew from the bramble leaving Akuma to, believe that perhaps like Baxter we were going feed him, for whatever reason and the demon wasn't one to turn down a free meal.

As we headed back towards the sewers Don pulled out the remote that would show us where Akuma was, from his belt pocket "All systems go Leo" Don cheered giving me the thumbs up.

"All right!" Raph and Mike whooped. Mike jumped up punching the air.

"It is about time something went our way." Mike gloated.

"Yeah looks like Akuma is going be one dead monster before morning." Raph grinned wide.

I smiled with relief, it was good to be right about this, it was good to feel that once again, we had things fully under control and we knew what we were doing. It was good to think that it was merely a matter of time before Akuma was stopped forever, that we would overcome and rise above.

It was a pity that it didn't work that way.

**Jennifer:**

I knew what my new friends expected of me, what had to be. I was still scared enough that I really didn't want to do it, I just didn't see any other way around it.

Not only that I kept thinking of that one vision I had, concerning Splinter the one of the dream within the dream, the one that had so much blood in it. I was afraid for Splinter to join us in the dream world.

"Why can't Leo do it, he's the leader right?" I hinted.

"I am more familiar with the dream world Jennifer" Splinter answered, "Now please concentrate." He chided gently, then he paused arching an eyebrow at me, "You are worried about tonight, hmmm?"  
"Yes, but I am also worried about you. I'm afraid you may die." I confessed. "Your sons need you Splinter."

Splinter smiled as he reached over and rested his hand on my knee cap his eyes were warm and gentle, though they sort of misted up a bit at my words. "My sons may need me it is true, but death is inevitable. I have taught my sons this and to honour the code of ninjitsu." He soothed, "In ninjitsu a ninja who hides from death has no honour. A ninja must face death and even welcome it. It may seem strange to you, but my sons know I can not be with them forever, and they would not deny me the right to die in battle fighting or aiding them." Splinter gave a compassionate smile, "I would sooner die then see one of my sons leave, for no parent wishes to outlive their child, and I know any of my sons would give their life for me, as I would for them."

"But Master…you know so much that.." I couldn't continue as it was I was fighting back tears.

"Child, Knowledge comes with age, but then again so does death. My sons might need me, but they need one another more." He assured me, "Do your best child to focus."

I bowed my head taking deep breaths, wondering how he could accept this chore that lay before us in such a calm way, especially after Akuma had taken part of his tail off and then some when he last entered the dream world.

Splinter smiled as if he knew what I was thinking, "The dream world is for enlightenment, not for creatures of darkness, and I will not run from the beast, nor let it have free rein where it has no right being."

I gave a weak trembling smile, he had such bravery to him, I only hoped when the time came I could do the same.

…

That night we were all prepared to enter the dream world, I was to go ahead, more or less, as Akuma would be searching for me in the dream world anyway, but my new friends assured me that they would be near by, and they wouldn't let Akuma hurt me.

I felt their resolution to end this matter, to finish Akuma off, and I had to admit that I wanted that too, more then I wanted anything, I wanted to face a world that no longer had Akuma in it.

I just prayed I had the strength to see this through, even with all of Splinter's teachings I felt I wasn't quite adequate for the job, maybe because my lessons had to be rushed and the ability was still so new to me, plus there had been no real way for me to use this new ability to fully understand.

I just knew that I did have the ability to control Akuma to some extent, how far that control went was anybody's guess really.

I entered the dream world, with my friends and gave them a longing look as I headed off in the mists that shrouded the place.

The dream world is nothing like the real world, it was all fog, that shifted and changed, according to whim, or the subconscious, otherwise it was nothing dangerous. Splinter told me the dream world, in this level, was supposed to help the enlightened reach a higher plane of understanding. It was not meant for beast like Akuma to come and restore their strength for doing evil.

I didn't fully understand, everything Splinter revealed to me about the dream world, but I guess, I knew all I really needed to know.

I hadn't gone far when I was sure that my friends had been left somewhere far behind me. For a moment I paused looking over my shoulder, wanting to go back to them. I didn't want to be alone, but then again I wasn't so sure I could find my way back to them through the mist and fog anyways. I shrugged a bit, taking some deep relaxing breaths before continuing on.

I felt Akuma drawing near, heard it grunt in pleasure, as if it sensed or believed I was truly alone. Then the fog parted revealing the demon, which had moved in on quick silent feet.

Akuma stretched up on hind legs letting loose a roar, that shook the ground, there was an evil gleam in the beast one remaining eye, as it smacked its lips and made a low chuffing noise that sounded almost like a pleased sound. Akuma stood watching me, and then it squatted on hind quarters beating its chest with the fore arms before it lumbered towards me.

I froze, unable to concentrate, or focus my thoughts, I felt like I had been paralyzed, dunk fully and totally unsuspecting into a vat of freezing water, caught so completely unawares that I couldn't for the life of me make a move, never mind recalling a scrap of Splinter's earlier lessons.

Akuma seemed to sense this, for it jumped a bit on all four legs, before swiping out a massive forearm.

I was sure that it was over, before it had begun.

Then Akuma roared in fury, causing spittle to spray over me as it whipped around to face Leo and Mike.

"Jennifer, focus, block out Akuma" Leo ordered.

Akuma snarled, as it realized that I was not as alone as it first thought, that is if a beast like this could even think, and from what I had seen it was fully capable in that area. He darted towards the turtles roaring, but was attacked from another angle, this time by Raph or Don; it seemed the turtles were working as a tag team.

Splinter sidled up to me from a different angle "Now Akuma will try to fight us, knowing that we are a threat. We need your help Jennifer try to keep Akuma from causing too great of an injury." He advised kindly before he darted off.

Akuma whirled the one eye blazing, the beast, the demon knew that the ninja were all present and accounted for. Still it stared at the ninja that circled him, all of them had been hurt in some way by the beast, even Leo, for it had injured members of his family, and Leo did not take threats to his family lightly.

Akuma snarled shaking his head, as it advanced cautiously towards Raph and Don, but Mike ran in with startling speed, slashing at a hind leg then, diving to roll out of the way as Akuma whipped about to face him.

Akuma shook his head growling as it once again stalked towards Don and Raph with a single minded purpose that only it knew. Raph stood trying to draw Akuma's attention to himself as Don still had his one arm in the cast. Leo and Mike both moved in to strike but this time neither of their blows got Akuma's attention, it seemed that the demon found their attacks to be bothersome and painful, but it was not about to divert from the task again.

Don held his ground "You want me you baka, then come and get me Akuma" Don roared a strange look coming to the otherwise passive turtle's face, he looked as if he had been pushed to the brink and had taken all he could from the monster and would now make his stand.

Akuma snarled, moving with dangerous cunning he, swiped out with a forearm, towards Don, who jumped over the arm and rolled thrusting his sword towards the side of Akuma. The beast head moved fast as it snatched Don up in his teeth, he shook the turtle roughly from side to side.

"Jen anytime now would be good" Raph fumed as he moved in with his katana to strike at Akuma, the other turtles doing likewise, but Akuma, moved one hind leg catching Mike off guard and sending the turtle flying.

I shuddered this wasn't going well at all. I found myself close to hyperventilating and feeling that I was as useless as tits on a bull. I tried to calm myself and focus, tried to gain the upper hand.

"Akuma let them go" I squeaked.

Akuma gave a barking sound in reply, as it focused on the two turtles still near by.

"Let go of my son Akuma" came a more commanding tone, Splinter dived in slashing at the beast hind leg causing Akuma to howl, thereby dropping Don who landed unceremoniously on his rear end.

Akuma's beady eyes focused on the rat, who had become almost a whirling dervish, it moved in and out in a constant streak, slashing and striking the beast, yet Akuma was growing angrier with each blow. It huffed, the demon's side going in and out at a quick pace, one eye focused on the blurring motion.

I knew something was clicking in the demon's mind and I was sure that whatever came of it would not be good I had to get Akuma's attention and focus it towards me now.

"Akuma" I ordered briskly.

Akuma ignored me, now it turned to the turtles who had joined their master in the battle, darting in at lightning speed, slashing and moving out of the way.

Akuma snapped and slashed once in awhile to no avail, never once getting the streaks that moved about him.

"Akuma look at me!" I snapped, knowing, feeling that these mistimed strikes of Akuma's paws was leading to something, and fearing where it may be going to.

Akuma growled irritably, as if to acknowledge me in a fashion, but refusing to bend to my whim. While the ninja had many strikes Akuma didn't look badly injured as of yet.

Mike suddenly reappeared, "I lost my sword." He grumbled, "But I can't let them fight alone. Keep at Akuma Jen" he encouraged.

"What do you plan on using on Akuma?" I wondered noting that he was limping badly.

"Throwing stars, throwing daggers, hell any pointed object I can throw that might do some damage." He responded before moving to join the others, as he moved out to aid his family I saw that the leg he was favouring suddenly seemed to grow stronger, for he was no longer limping on it, either that or he had blocked the pain in some way.

I had to get it together and now!

I turned back ready to gain control of the situation and Akuma because I felt, even more that something terrible was about to happen. "Akuma, leave them be!" I demanded.

Akuma looked up at me, and I thought for sure he was going to listen now, that I did have him, all of my worries evaporated knowing that the turtles and their Master had been right all along.

I smiled in triumph.

It was then everything went to pieces.

Akuma slashed out a paw suddenly tripping up a streak, the Master lay stunned on the ground and Akuma slashed a paw quickly over him, causing long red welts to form and drip blood.

"Akuma Stop!" I yelled my heart pounding.

Akuma grunted as his head went down, he grabbed up the ninja master in his jaws, Splinter raised the sword and struck Akuma across the bridge of the snout, causing Akuma to roar, dropping the Master.

Immediately Akuma pounced on the ninja Master, not allowing the rat to get to safety, his jaws came down ripping a chunk out of the rodent's side.

"**Splinter!"** one of the turtles, or perhaps all of them yelled.

I saw Raph suddenly by my side "Stop him Jennifer" he growled making it almost a threat in itself.

"I'm trying" I whimpered, not sure why Akuma hadn't responded as of yet.

Meanwhile Akuma was smacking his lips, almost gibbering with joy at the sight of the blood, his teeth and muzzle was stained with red.

"Try harder!" Raph growled, "Now!"

I found myself growing angry at his demands, and that anger was fueled perhaps by my fear for Splinter.

"Akuma back off!" I roared sounding like I meant it, "Leave the ninja Master alone" I ordered as I stalked towards the battle scene.

Akuma made one last strike at Splinter, tearing at an arm, but he dropped it grunting uneasily.

"Get out; you have no place here Akuma. You are not welcome here!" I snarled at the beast.

Akuma raised his head and howled, roaring in fury he looked as if he wanted to disobey but instead backed off into the mist vanishing.

Leo went to pick up the master who lay limp and still.

"I'm sorry" I whimpered sure the Master was dead, and it was my fault.

"We have to get him back, and we have to finish this" Leo said not even acknowledging my apology.

"Go after Akuma?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Perhaps Leo was now out for revenge.

"Leo is he?" Don asked.

"He is alive Don, for now" Leo replied "But we can't waste time now." Leo declared he looked at me, "Remember what you did the last few minutes, and be ready to do it again when we need it, which will be very soon."

"What are you talking about?" I stammered uncertainly, "Aren't you going stay and help Splinter, he is your father. How can you hunt Akuma now?" I wondered totally confused.

I returned from the dream world still very much confused and looking at the limp bloodied body of the Master, the shallow rise and fall of his chest, here in the real world filled me only with an all consuming quilt and I thought for sure the turtles wouldn't carry on.

How could they? Under the circumstances, no one could or would condemn them.

TBC


	18. Chapter 17 Between duty and love

**Dream Walker**

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Author's Notes:** My thanks to all my reviewers you are appreciated and you spur me on in a good way; Pacphys, Chibi Rose Angel, Lunar Ninja, Reinbeauchaser, Jessiy, Bear, Goddess of Twilight. Thanks ever so much!

**Chapter Seventeen- Between duty and love.**

**Raphael:**

It didn't look good for Splintah, not good at all. I just wanted to go out and make Akuma pay for what he'd done to our Master.

I watched as Leo tenderly handed the limp form to Don, "Do what you can for him Don, but do it quickly" he ordered briskly, though I saw Leo swallow hard as he spoke, his voice shook ever so slightly.

Mike bowed his head looking away, and I could see he didn't want to see the blood that was pooling out of our Master.

Jennifer stood up shaking her head "What are you talking about Leo, he is your father, surely you can't possibly be considering going after Akuma," she challenged in disbelief, "If you stay here you might prevent his death, but if you leave" She paused trembling and tears welled up in her eyes a couple fought free rolling down her cheek, "Don't you understand what is at stake?"  
"I understand very well" Leo assured her calmly, as he watched Don packing Splinter away, "But we have a job to do."

Poor Jen looked as if Leo had just changed into some cruel heartless vindictive creature, with no feeling, "H..How can you say that? After all he has done for you?" She sputtered, "He is your father and you are going to just leave him here, knowing that without proper care he could…" She paused then choked out the words "die?"

Leo glanced up at her, I could see my brother's pain, we all cared for Splinter, hell how could we not? Her accusations were unfounded and I was feeling the intense urge to put Jennifer into her place, but Leo and Splinter had always shared a special bond.

They were more than father and son, sure Leo was the favoured child, the one who curried our Master's favour and well wishes, but he also had to learn how to lead and take on the burden of things when Splinter wasn't around to do it.  
"We have to get rid of Akuma and we must do so quickly" Leo declared, he gave a sad wistful smile, "A dream within a dream, seems you were right again."

Mike shook a bit at his words, "You really did see this happening to him?" he gasped, "But if that was so why couldn't you have, why couldn't we have stopped it?"

"He doesn't have to though, if we leave Akuma alone" Jennifer protested.

Mike's eyes lit briefly with hope but then he shook his head, even he knew we couldn't do that, Mike gave a small faint smile "We can't do that Jen, it isn't what heroes do." He told her.

I looked at my brothers and I knew someone had to lay it on the line and get Jennifer on the same page we were on because we still needed her help in the matter ahead.

"Look Jennifer, Splinter knew the risks of facing Akuma, we all do. But if we stay here then Akuma will end up harming some other innocent and we can't have that. Not to mention if Splintah lives he'll be lecturin' us about how disappointed he is in the lot of us for seein' ta him instead of taking care of business."

"He wouldn't do that" Jen insisted, "He cared for you now it is time to care for him!"

"We are gonna care for him Jen but the way Splinter wants us ta." I declared simply. "Going after Akuma now has nuthin' whatever to do with whether Splinter lives or dies. It has every thing to do with honour and our way of life. If we honour Splinter we go after Akuma and finish the task we alone can do. If we don't honour him we stay here allowing the demon to grow stronger, and giving it a chance to hurt others." I pointed out sharply, "If we don't go after Akuma we will lose all honour in Splinter's eyes, and I ain't gonna be disgraced that way in front of my father!" I declared as I crossed my arms over my plastron.

"He is family isn't his life more important then killing Akuma? If it was me. I would be doing everything for him" She sobbed, "Akuma can wait, Splinter's life is worth far more then a thousand Akumas."

Leo smiled as he pulled her gently into his embrace, giving me a stern look shaking his head. "You have known him a short time Jennifer, but you care for him. Think then how hard it is for all of us, who have grown up with him, lived with him, learned from him." Leo took a deep breath, "If you think this is an easy choice for us you are wrong, because it is the hardest thing, **any **of us are going have to do, is to turn our back on the one we care for and leave him to his fate so, we can do what we have to."

"But how can you do it Leo, I don't understand, I don't want to…it was all my fault he was hurt to begin with." Jennifer sobbed as her body slumped in his arms.

"No Jennifer, you are still new to your ability and it takes time to control any new ability. I know this well, everything, whether a hobby or a martial arts move or even an accomplishment of the mind comes only with practice." He assured her, "Splinter knew what he was facing, we all do but if we leave it now then we may lose far more then Splinter and our own respect, we may end up losing others we care for. This isn't just about duty Jennifer."

Jennifer pulled back seeing that Leo meant to see this insanity of his through, he wasn't going to cave in and back down.

"Mike help them to see reason" She begged, "that…"

Mike shrugged, "I've never been very reasonable." He admitted, "Look at it this way Jen, every since we were kids Splinter has taught us about ninjitsu. Part of ninjitsu is having a sense of honour. If we stay here we might save Splinter, and so honour our father and that would be a good thing" Mike agreed, "But in doing that we allow Akuma a chance to realize that we have a weakness and that by harming those we love can lead us to leave him alone, it can decide to pick us off one by one. Splinter wouldn't be happy to see that."

I grinned "Mikey is right Jen, Splinter knows what he trained us for, if he dies he should die with all the honour and respect a ninja can have, and that means he has to die knowing his death was worthwhile."

"No death is worth it" Jennifer raged whirling on me, her hands balled by her side a hard look on her tear streaked face.

"No but death can be worthwhile if you die saving a life then your death could be worth it, you're a hero then. You give yourself; everythin you are for someone else it can make a difference. If Splinter dies in the battle to stop Akuma then he has died a warrior's death." I explained, "He has died the way he lived and all of us will remember that." I paused, "On the other hand if he dies even after us stayin' here and doing all we can, well then his death don't mean so much. You have taken away his honour and made his death make no difference. Splinter don't look good" I gulped bowing my head unable to go on.

I knew, I think we all knew in our hearts that Splinter was going die whether we stayed here or we didn't it wouldn't matter in the end, because we were going lose him. His death now was inevitable as the changing of the seasons or the night following day.

Mike sniffed a bit and walked a way to find a new sword to replace the one he had lost in the dream world; he didn't want to think about the inevitable. I could sense his pain.

Jennifer scowled at the lot of us, "Fine you want to go, then go turn your back on him" She ranted at us, "But I'm staying with him."

Leo got up and he took her by the shoulders turning her to face him, "We need your help Jennifer we can't do this alone. Try to understand that Splinter would want us to stop Akuma. There is little we can do for him, we can ease his pain a bit and bandage his wounds, but he is hurt badly, so whether he lives or dies depends mostly upon him" Leo informed her gently, "Akuma must be stopped. Splinter was sure that the only way to do it was to attack him quickly once in the dream world and once in real life. If we don't move quickly we are back to square one."

Jennifer dropped to the mats in the dojo, huddling into a fetus position and crying in heart breaking despair, "But I can't. I'm not like you. I'm not a warrior."

**Leonardo:**

I could tell Raph was trying to hide his pain behind the walls he built up around him, I could see Mike doing his best not to cry, not to break down or give in, I knew for once his gift of words and his usual light hearted ways had been dampened by the events of our battle.

My own heart ached and I truly wanted to do nothing more then stay by Splinter's side until he was out of harms way or had slipped once and for all into the other world, but I knew it couldn't be.

I also knew I had to convince Jennifer to stay with us and see things through no matter how callous we must be sounding to her at this point of time.

"You are not a warrior Jennifer, and not trained to be one" I admitted as I dropped to my knees beside her draping an arm over her, "But you have a power and ability all your own that I can only marvel at." I confessed, "In old days the natives often had a shaman or a person in their tribe who understood the ways of dreams, and these beings were held in high esteem by all. The Dream Walkers have always had great power and mystic that no warrior could match." I told her, "In fact many warriors feared the dream walker's power for they seemed to be all knowing. Jennifer Splinter had faith in you, he saw a great deal in you and he knew you could help us finish Akuma." I paused catching my breath, it hurt to talk this way of Splinter when I knew his life now hung in the balance, "He knew or believed what it would take to finish Akuma, but we warriors can not do it alone. We need your help, and if you truly love our Master, as I feel you do, you will honour his wish to rid the world of Akuma even if it means losing him in doing so." I felt my voice choke up and had to fight to keep my own tears from falling, now was not the time, or place to give into my pain. "Help us Jennifer to honour our Master, in the way he would want us to, in the way that will give him much peace and honour." I offered her my hand.

She looked up her face wet and disheveled from her tears, she looked at my proffered hand staring at it in a dull unheeding fashion as she took long deep breaths.

"We care for Splinter, we do not want to lose him but he taught us, some things are greater in life, sometimes the choice we must make must not be that for our own desires but to do the greater good." I encouraged her in a low voice, "Help us make the greater good Jen, please?"

She trembled and sniffed a bit giving me a sad haunted look as if she had no idea how she could find it in herself to turn her back on Splinter and help us.

"I assure you that this is what Splinter would want from you and us as well. You must trust us and believe in us." I urged.

"Come on Jen we started this together we need to finish it that way. Let's make sensei proud of us huh?" Mike put in, "It is what he would want from us."

Jen reached out ever so tentatively and grasped my hand as she sat up "Leo, Mike, Raph, I can only try." She whispered.

"The journey of a thousand steps begins with just one. Take one step with us" I told her as I helped her stand.

She looked up at me and took a cautious unsteady step forward, I smiled at her "Good, I know you can do this Jennifer, because I trust you and believe that together we can stop Akuma" I told her with great conviction and sincerity.

Don returned, "Splinter is resting in his room. I did all I could for a short time but it…"

"Will have to do" Mike interrupted not wanting to hear whatever else Don might say on the subject.

Don looked towards Jennifer, he went over touching her on the shoulder, "We all want to stay but the sooner we finish with Akuma the sooner we get home." He reminded us all.

Raph smiled, only it looked more like a sneer, "Let's say we do this then. Let's go finish Akuma." He declared.

We left the lair but Jennifer couldn't help but look back once, and I knew her heart like mine was back with Splinter.

"Try to clear your mind of your pain and hurt, it will only make it harder for facing Akuma now and may lead to mistakes." I advised, "You are very strong Jennifer, and I'm glad to have you with us now."

Mike smiled at her, "Welcome to being a hero, it's a hell of a life Jennifer."

TBC


	19. Chapter 18 Hunting the Monster

Dream Walker

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Eighteen - Hunting the Monster.

**Michaelangelo:**

I hoped Splinter would be all right, that he'd be alive when we got back. He had to be all right, he couldn't die on us, it just wasn't allowed for one thing. For another I really didn't know what we would do without him. I knew that I was worried and concerned, I wanted to stay with our Master, but I knew there was no possible way to do so, not when we still had a job ahead of us. An undesirable job yes, but putting it off wasn't going make it go away or make the task go any easier. Course I could maybe con or bribe my brothers into doing this job on their own, like I did with a lot of my chores but I knew I just couldn't do that, not here, not now.

I glanced at Jennifer out of the corner of my eye, I could sense her trepidation as she walked along the sewer tunnels, often glancing back over her shoulder she was really out of her comfort zone and we were dragging her in deeper, not exactly a great way to win friends and influence people. Come to think of it a lot of things about us could really jeopardize a relationship with humans. I needed to focus and get my mind away from these every day worries, so that when the time came I would be ready for whatever was about to come. I fell back to join Jennifer perhaps by helping her I could get my mind focused on what was ahead.

Jennifer gave me a faint trembling smile, that faded all too quickly and I could see she was fighting to maintain composure and not start to cry. She was braver then she knew, hell if I was in her place I'd not only be running for my life I would be ready to fight tooth and nail anyone who tried to drag me into danger or trouble. I put a reassuring arm around her shoulder "How's it feel to be a hero Jen?"

"I'm not a hero. I don't even know if I can do what is expected of me, I..." she faltered and bit her bottom lip, before taking deep breaths, "I'm just so scared right now."

"You're going do just fine." I soothed.

"You really believe that Mike? Truthfully?" Jen countered.

I smiled "Of course I mean it. I wouldn't say it if I didn't think it was so. You have the strength and the ability inside you, when worse comes to worse you will find that it is there waiting for you to use." I gave her a knowing wink, "and when this is all over I plan on taking you to see New York as you have never seen it before."

"No thanks, I'll pass." Jen mumbled.

"What? Come on everyone wants to be seen with the worlds most eligible turtle." I protested.

"What about your brothers?" Jen asked curiously.

"Don he wouldn't be interested in a female unless she came with a hard drive, mega memory and some beautiful chips." I arched my eye ridges in a knowing way, "Leo he is too busy practising and meditating to ever acknowledge a girl, and Raph ...well...you've seen him, tell me would you date him, on any thing other then a dare?" I smirked.

She giggled a bit and I gave a slow nod of my head, "See!"

"When this is all over Mike, will things go back to normal?" Jen asked me suddenly.

"Normal?" I repeated, " Well I guess that depends on what your view of normal happens to be. Far as I'm concerned why be normal, being abnormal is so much easier."

"Mike hush, we are heading into the park and we need silence now!" Leo ordered.

"Bossy fella, ain't he?" I whispered, before falling silent. I was glad that I got Jennifer laughing a bit, she still seemed nervous, not that I could blame her for that, but she at least looked more ready and prepared for what was ahead. The next question was, were we ready for what was going to come.

We slipped out from the tunnels into the park, Akuma according to the tracking device was on the move, heading away from the loch but it seemed that Akuma was coming towards us, and this was not something that pleased Don or Leo, after all we were supposed to hunt the demon not the other way around. Raph however didn't seem to care which way things played out, he was ready right now and if Akuma wanted to come to us so be it. It would only hurry along the beast demise, and save us all the hassle of chasing it around the park.

"Weapons out and at the ready. Jennifer if you feel Akuma getting near let us know." Leo declared firmly.

"Okay" she stammered slightly and swallowed hard.

We moved into position spreading out around Jennifer, weapons drawn and bodies tensed, there was a cool wind blowing and I could almost detect rain in the air. We kept all oursenses alert as we moved further into the shadows of the trees. Trying to detect when or where Akuma would strike first, nine times out of ten, it would do so where we least expected it, no matter what contingency we planned for. Weren't I just a cheerful optimist?

The wind rustled leaves and branches making it harder for us to detect what might be Akuma drawing in or if it was just the elements of nature. All of usheld our breath moving with exaggerated care. Don watching his tracker assuring us through simple hand gestures and low whispers that we were still safe Akuma was closing in but there was time and distance yet between us. Raph was full of nervous energy he was more then ready to attack Akuma, he kept his katana in constant motion.

Don placed the tracker away "Six feet out. That way" he pointed to the northeast section where there was a thick patch of woods.

"Lets wait here for Akuma" Leo decided holding ground. He glanced at Jennifer and smiled slightly, "You ready?"

"I think so." she mumbled.

"Will do our best to insure Akuma doesn't hurt you Jen. Right now stay in the centre of the circle but when Akuma gets here try to put distance between Akuma and us." Leo reminded her of the plan.

"I'll do my best." She promised.

Then we stood waiting, tensed and anxious. I could feel my heart pounding slightly harder under my plastron, suddenly I sensed something, I'm sure my hair would have stood on end, that is if I had hair, it was a prickly odd feeling and Jennifer whimpered "Akuma's here."

At that moment Akuma lunged from the shadows at Leo, he swung his katana slicing at the beast, who jerked away moments before the sword cut into its paw. Akuma growled viciously snapping his jaws at Don who dived in, all the rest of us moved in trying to corner Akuma and do as much damage as possible and also giving Jennifer a chance to get clear of the battle and use her skills to aid us by trying to gain control of Akuma.

Akuma roared as we closed in upon him saliva splattering he swung out with a huge paw towards Don who jumped the leg swipe with ease as I darted in and used my sword to cut into the leg, or try to for the demon's hide was extremly thick and cutting into wasn't easy to do. Still Akuma snorted as if not caring for my bit of interference whipping his head around and snapping his teeth sharply narrowly missing me as I dived out of the way.

Akuma chuffed a bit, it cocked his head to one side snorting and then seemed to come to a decision, of some kind, or something closely approximating a decision, for the beast charged full force at Leo who was moving in for a strike. Did Akuma know, have any idea of our ranking, how hard it would be to lose Leo? Perhaps, Akuma had proven, if nothing else that it knew a great deal more then we could ever give it credit for. Leo stood his ground, his katana at the ready, there was a hard determined look to his face as if willing Akuma to bring it on, because what ever the demon might feel like starting, Leo looked more then ready to finish it.

Akuma didn't seem to slow down, if anything he was speeding up, just barrelling towards Leo paying no heed to the branches on trees or what have you around us. Akuma was just that intent on getting to Leo, Leo widened his stance, narrowing his eyes. As Raph made a wild crazy move, that was just impulsive and totally unexpected, that is by anyone who didn't know Raph, he leaped into the air and came down on Akuma's back, using his katana to cut at Akuma's neck and slash at the beast side. Akuma roared in anquish rearing up onto hind legs, and backed into a tree hitting it hard enough to jar the trunk. Raph had jumped out of the way instead of being crushed against Akuma's weight and the tree trunks.

Akuma shook his head grunting a bit, his side's heaving with exertion, he bared his teeth and once again made a move to go for Leo. I don't know what had caused the demon to peg Leo as his enemy but it was clear Akuma wanted to take him down now.

The rest of us closed in, to strike when and where we could and do our absolute best to insure the demon didn't get too much of a hold on Leo. Akuma growled in a savage way at the problem we were causing, but I realized we were having a little more luck in striking the demon then it was in getting at us. I wondered if Jennifer was getting a hand on her talent, slowing Akuma's strikes down or something, whatever she was doing, we were grateful for. The whole trick was to slow Akuma down and to beat him senseless. Beat him into tapioca even!

Leo swung his katana as Akuma darted to one side barely missing the sword stroke, Leo spun to follow Akuma's move and dived out of the way of Akuma's teeth as they snapped almost grabbing him by his bandanna tails, then Leo glanced up to see Akuma making a break for it, but not to escape, instead Akuma was clearly focused on Jennifer. She had followed orders waiting for Akuma to show itself before moving to get out of harms way, yet remain close enough to do her thing. Akuma was moving straight for her.

"NO!" I screamed, "Jennifer."

Jennifer tensed suddenly as if she felt that death was about ready to totally trample her and take her down, her eyes got large and I could sense panic shutting out her new found meditative skills. She was in deep trouble and we had to stop Akuma from getting to her now. I put on an extra burst of speed though I knew the others were of the same mind as I was at this particular moment. Suddenly Akuma let loose a strange noise and I almost stopped dead in my tracks, because it didn't sound like any other noise I had ever heard it make to this point, but I swear I heard the word. "Killll herrrrr" come out in that noise.

Jennifer screamed as if she had heard it too, and I knew in that instant she lost it, she had no more control over Akuma, at least not at this given point and that realization spurned me on. I decided to try Raph's trick of jumping on Akuma and riding him out while slicing him up, only Akuma must have been expecting that move for before I had even landed, he went up spun in a circle snatching me from the air in his fore legs, and then gripping me into a tight bear hug.

I could feel my shell practically cracking under the pressure of the weight, my breath taken quickly from me, I could hold what air I had but under these circumstances I would have to breath sooner or later and then what? Akuma then tossed me to the ground, and came down full force right on my plastron. I screamed, as I felt blood flow and found myself blacking out.

**Leonardo:**

"**MIKE! Michaelangelo?"** I yelled as I watched the demon's head flash down to tear away skin from under the plastron, I gritted my teeth and charged towards Mike and Akuma, knowing I had to get the demon away from Mike now, before he killed him, before it was too late, that was, if it wasn't all ready too late for all of us.

Akuma saw me coming towards it and it made a low pleasurable half growl half purr sound as if it was pleased in bringing one of us down.

_I would get my revenge,_ I mused,_ so help me Akuma was going pay for what he had done to the family._

As I moved in Akuma struck with such blinding accurate speed, I realized then that Jennifer had been helping us, even to a minimal degree, but the most recent moves of the demon had caused her to lose what she had. That blow sent me reeling into a tree. As Don struck seconds behind me Akuma kicked out with a hind leg and pinned Don under a hind foot, Raph darted in slashing at the leg that pinned Don and Akuma almost reluctantly lifted it as it turned back to Mike.

Mike was bleeding badly, and I had to help him, somehow it was up to me to get Akuma away from Mike and Jennifer. I moved in this time being far more alert to Akuma's strikes, or points of attack, I moved in close and slashed with first one then the other katana across a front leg and the demon's chest drawing blood on both strikes. Then Akuma moved his head to bite at me, I dodged the jaws and cut with my sword towards the head, then Akuma brought up a front paw trying to catch me that way. I dived hitting the ground prepared to roll to avoid the demon but then it happened Akuma pinned me with a leg. His teeth drawing close to me and I felt the skin tearing and the bone breaking rendering my left arm useless for the moment. A gleam in Akuma's eye told me that my right arm would be next and then I wouldn't even be capable of using my sword to strike Akuma, to defend myself or to protect Mike. In a moment the demon was crunching down on my other arm, and I winced in pain.

**I had failed!** When it mattered most I had failed, my brother, father and my family!

Then I heard an enraged shout coming from behind me "NO! Enough of that! You are a horrid evil beast and you have no right to live!" Jennifer screamed as she stalked down towards Akuma.

Akuma snarled once again giving off the strange noise it had made when it had focused on Jennifer "Killllllllll herrrrrrrrrrrr" it seemed to hiss.

"No your killing days are through, you can't hurt me" Jennifer declared jutting her head into the air and giving the demon a dark furious look, "You can not touch me unless I permit it. You may harm people in dreams but you aren't in the dream world and you aren't allowed back there" she insisted firmly, "You will leave the turtles alone. You will not kill them!" she fumed as she stalked ever closer towards Akuma.

Akuma snuffled a bit, backing up quickly and for the first time I swore I sensed fear in that Demon, because we all have our weakness and in that moment Jennifer had become the Master of Akuma, and she hated him enough to see him destroyed, and Akuma was wise enough to realize that and knew that his life was now nothing. Jennifer stood just a few feet away a dark look etched on her face, a small smirk flited onto her face. "Face it Akuma you are in my world now and you have to play by my rules."

Raph grinned, he clearly was enjoying this.

Akuma shifted uneasily on his four legs, whining in a plaintive way, then in a bid to escape Akuma whirled and dived into the surrounding trees, this time the demon didn't go silently, instead there was the sound of breaking branches as the beast bolted.

"We can't allow Akuma to escape, we have to get him." Don said.

"You two go on, I'll stay and help Mike" I told them, "I don't think we need Jennifer to go with you, she has control and Akuma is very much aware of that fact. He wants to be away from her." I decided, "Besides I could use her help with caring for Mike."

"We can move faster without her anyway Leo" Raph agreed, "Come on Don we have that monster running scared."

**Raphael:**

I was eager to end this; bad enough the beast had taken down our Master, but to go after my best friend, my brother, to hurt Mike. Yeah that beast was really askin' for it and I was ready to be the one to give it to him, just on genral purpose alone.

I was not abouta let that beast get away now not when it were running for its life afraid of us, or perhaps more afraid of Jen, either way didn't really matter now did it?

Fact of the matter was that beast were high tailing it and there was no where it could go without us being but one second or so behind ready to cut its throat and end this whole charade once and for all, it had gone on too long for my liking as it was.

Akuma was headin for the zoo maybe itthought it could get the beast in there to hide it or to distract us somehow, darn wishful thinkin that. It weren't about to work. Don and I raced along together, neither of us gaining or givin much ground ta the other but both of us pretty much of one mind one purpose. Don glanced slightly my way and smiled, I gave a nod. Some people might think that Don and I were the oddest match up of all but I could talk shop with him, least when it came to fixing my bike or cars or the like. I had good automotive skills. But I sure as heck hated it when Donnie started using all his big words for the day, I mean really couldn't he evah talk like we was just people and not some dictionary?

Don made a slight gesture of one hand tellin me in very simple fashion he was gonna try ta get ahead of Akuma. I smiled and gave him the thumbs up, a very silent "go for it bro" as encouragement for his plan, sure it may not have been much but it was all we needed right here and now.

As he made his move I quickened my pace a bit and flung a throwing star at Akuma's back end, smacking him good and I had to chuckle a little at my accuracy even at pace we were going at. Akuma turned the beast was breathing heavily and he saw I was the only one followin after, he immediatly rose to hide legs roaring loudly and his one good eye, hell his only eye seemed to spark just a bit.

I smiled wickedly it was time to bring it on and bring this suckah home. I knew that Don would now have a chance to get around, I just had to keep the demon occupied. Yeah, I could do that, I could make bigger distractions then Mikey when I put my mind ta it.

Akuma swayed a bit on his hind legs, and grunted raising his head to sniff the air, just as the first large drops of water began to fall from the thick clouds that blotted out the night sky.

"Come on Akuma lets see how well you dance" I said as I began tossing shuriken at the beast. Nimbly the demon dodged or ducked the throwing stars, bouncing and weaving like he was a pro wrestler. He dropped down and took hold of a shuriken tossin it back my way, I blocked it with a katana and gave up the shuriken less I lost them all, instead I took the handle of my sai and pitched it with much force toward Akuma, it struck home in the beast chest, and with a clawed hand Akuma pulled it out, with a snarl the demon flng it back my way.

I had to leap out of the way before I got caught on my own weapon, i heard it whistle past and lodge into a tree trunk, I didn't zactly have time to fetch it just now though.

Don came in from behind his sword swiping at Akuma's hind leg, he musta done a fair job of that strike for it bit deep and Akuma howled, in a deafening way that shook me to the marrow of my bones. Akuma turned to see Don disappearing. Akuma moaned licking his lips and shaking his head in agitation and pain. That was when I darted in, Akuma saw my move and guessed at my intent moved quickly to avoid the blow, the demon was bleedin badly from the injuries we had caused and I was sure that victory wasn't all that far off. You know, not that I was getting cocky or feelin that this was a sure thing, but the fact that it was slowing down it was bleeding badly, and we stood a chance.

For awhile it was move in and strike fade, and distract, those were the rules of engagement and Akuma wasn't gonna be given a chance to go back to the dream world to recupperate or whatever the hell Akuma did when he was in that world. The rain was pelting harder making it just a bit more difficult to see, I mean in a matter of minutes it was a torrential downpour, gallons of the stuff just bucketing down, the ground was turning to mud and it was getting pretty hard to see Akuma never mind scoring a strike on the demon.

Don moved in for a blow but his foot unfortunatly slipped in the mud and he crashed down, Akuma was on him in a heartbeat, I moved in fast knowing I had to stop Akuma, but suddenly Akuma grunted and backed off of Don. He might want ta, kill but the beast couldn't kill.

I couldn't believe it Jennifer had control of Akuma alright she had convinced the beast not ta kill, cause I couldn't see any other reason why it wouldn't finish Don off. Sure it had been fighting us, but merely only for self defence. I laughed this was just too good, I mean it was friggin priceless.

Realizing that gave me a surge of energy and I leaped up, doing some flips to land right on the ugly beast's shoulders, I bent down with one katana in hand doin' my best to cut the monster's throat right out.

Akuma roared frantically backing up quickly, he shook his head tryin' to dislodge me or some thin like that only I was stuck on and I weren't gonna give up till I got this monster down. Akuma moved faster then I expected, faster then I thought it was capable of at this point of the game. All of a sudden it was bashin against the trees and throwin its weight aroound, the demon managed to pin my leg between it and a tree trunk leaning hard, I heard the unmistakeable sound of bone breakin'. trust me in our buisness we all knew the sound of bone breaking on ya, then the demon up and over crashing hard onto the muddy ground, pinning my broken leg under it and rollin on it.

Akuma got up and growled low blood from the demon flowin so fast there was no doubt it had been mortally wounded, and then the demon grunted and moved off staggering as it went.

"Raph I'm sorry. Are you all right?" Don's frantic voice was coming from somewhere close by.

Throught the driving rain I managed to spot him "My leg is broke Donny. I can't go on after Akuma, not in this condition but I think the demon is just about done for Donny" I gave a wry grin, figurin it was sorta fittin that the turtle who had first been injured by Akuma would be the one to strike the killing blow, yeah it was fitting all right, pretty darn ironic too if you ask me, and I just loved the circumstances of it all at this moment "We have to make sure Akuma is dead, we can't leave it like this." I declared.

"I know Raph he might recuperate and hurt someone, or a human might come across Akuma and be hurt." Don agreed shouting a bit over the wind and rain.

"Donny do me a favour?" I called to him.

"What Raph?"

"Give him hell Don, Make that monster pay before you send it back to the hell it came from." I told him.

Don gripped my hand firmly in his for just a second or two before telling me "You can count on it."

With that Don went off alone to finish the task we had begun, I could only hope that he wouldn't get hurt or end up being the one dead instead of Akuma.

**Donatello:**

I was alone now, I knew that my brothers would be no further help to me, it had come down to this, just Akuma and myself. Yet I knew that I would have to be the one to prevail and finish Akuma because the consequences of failing to do so was something that I just didn't want to consider, not for one moment. While Akuma was close to finished he wasn't done for yet, and in his injured state the beast could be many times more dangerous.

Knowing this I was being extremly cautious, but a part of me longed to hurry and get this over with, destroy the beast and go on with my life. I wanted to kill the demon for the trouble and pain it has caused all of us. I honestly meant to keep my promise to Raph, all right I wanted revenge. I was glad to have the chance to deal the killing blow on Akuma. In fact I really didn't want it any other way, simply because this went beyond every thing else. This had become very personal. It had been for a long time, since the demon had first struck me, and with each attack it added another grievance to the list.

So I hunted Akuma through the dark night, the wind and the pouring rain that pounded down upon me making tracking Akuma a bit more difficult under the circumstances and I knew I had to be on guard for while Akuma might be trying to make an escape to freedom, working more on flight mode, I knew at any moment Akuma might sway from flight to fight, and if it were to do that I probably wouldn't stand much of a chance on my own.

I figured Akuma was heading towards the carousel and followed along hightening all my senses to the point I would hopefully sense Akuma long before he drew near me, suddenly I wished Jennifer was here to aid me however, I knew that Leo and Mike had both needed serious attention. So Jennifer had been needed there.

I made my way to the carousel. Usually the carousel was secured over night so vandals couldn't wreck it or so people wouldn't try to run the thing but it didn't keep out those who were determined to get in, and it looked very much to me that Akuma wanted to get in. I eased into the carousel and out of the rain, feeling the darkness and staring at the bright painted and jewled steeds, standing frozen with necks arched, legs lifted, ears back tails and manes flared out as if at top speed, even in the silence of the dark night.

I recalled when we were younger Splinter would bring us up to play ninja games in the park, and I would turn on the carousel, without the music, so we could all ride it, I know Mike still enjoyed riding the carousel at night being the sole passenger. Yes I had shown him how to get past the security devices to do so. That brief recollection, the moment of nostalgia, hit me hard, especially considering how Splinter was now, not to mention the condition Mike was in. I quickly pushed the sorrow and pain to the back of my mind focusing my attention on the demon, I gripped the sword in my hand and gritted my teeth as I moved to the circle of prancing horses. Yes, Akuma would have a great deal to pay for and I was more then ready to get the monster.

I stepped onto the wooden platform, getting out of the rain, my eyes looking at the still horses. I dropped my eyes to see a great deal of blood on the platform, I gave a dark smile, so Akuma thought it could hide amongst the animals and I would not find him. He might have had better luck in the zoo. I heard a snuffling sound and a low noise, that sounded weak and defeated, huddled between a palomino and a black horse stood the demon. Akuma rolled his eye seeing me, he moaned trying to go back on hind legs, but it was clear the demon was too weak for that. He came down staggering hitting the horses and causing them to move ever so slightly.

I paused as I looked at the beast feeling the anger inside of me subside a bit, but knowing that the monster still had to die. We couldn't allow it to live.

Akuma licked and smacked his lips then coughed splattering blood with the sound "Killlll r-at."

"You're going be the one who dies, Jennifer was right your killing days are over" I snarled as I came toward Akuma ready to strike the blow, or blows, that it would take to finish this monster.

Akuma backed up snuffling and whining his head bowed and blood flowing in a steady stream leaving bright red path, that was all too easy to follow.

"Killlll" Akuma hissed.

"That's right" I growled, moving towards the beast watching it, knowing at any moment Akuma might decide to strike even in its weakened condition.

Akuma swallowed "Killlll me" it hissed finally.

I didn't stop to think then of what I heard or thought I might have heard. I let loose a yell and leaped towards Akuma, the demon rose slightly onto hind legs, and my sword bit deep into the demon's throat. Akuma gave one final roar and then slumped to the wooden platform, in my rage i struck the demon a fem more times, if only to insure it was dead and finished. No longer a threat to me or those I cared about. The genetic nightmare of a beast had finally reached his end. I waited then for the euphoria of the battle to hit, the feeling of being victorious over overwhelming odds I was sure that it would fill me but it never came.

I felt no glory or pride, not even a sense of victory, as I had when I and my brothers had won against challenges before. Only there was nothing like that in fact what I felt was something I had never felt before after battle, well not since my first kill at any rate, I felt that the death I had just caused was wrong, a terrible injustice and against all I believed in.

Akuma had asked me to kill it, had it known it couldn't survive and wanted the suffering to end? Had the monster come to the conclusion that death for it was the only way to find peace? I don't know. I will never know. Akuma had even assisted in his own death making it so that I would not miss the blow to finish it off. I then had to wonder who the real monster was in this world. Akuma couldn't help his existence, he had been created brought into the world and designed to destroy to kill. He had been made to be the ultimate weapon against us, he never knew freedom, he never really had a choice.

The real monster here had nothing to do with Akuma, the real monster was Baxter and Shredder who thought they could create such a thing and control it for their whims. Akuma had broken free, killing Baxter and then it had followed instincts and training because it had no other option, it didn't know what else to do. Yes Jennifer had managed to control Akuma to some extent but in the end Akuma would rebel against her as he did against Baxter.

I sighed wanting to bow my head and cry, in sympathy, regret for so much but most of all for Akuma, with a heavy heart I went to find Raph, hoping that he would not rib me for my change of heart or the compassion I suddenly felt for the enemy.

TBC


	20. Chapter 19 Hanging By A thread

Dream Walker

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Nineteen: Hanging by a thread **

**Jennifer:**

I don't think I would ever forget that night, the terror, the blood the sheer devastation. All to be followed by a long exhausting grueling trip back to the turtles home. I know I would be haunted for some time by the memories and horror of the things that had passed, but the turtles well, they far more then I would bear the marks physically, and possibly mentally, for some time to come. Leo couldn't carry Mike and the damage under the plastron was too extensive for us to do much, but Raph returned hobbling slightly with his leg splinted up, between some sturdy sticks and his bandanna to tie the sticks into place.

"Jen, help me out here" Raph pleaded, "Maybe tween the both of us, we can get Mike home."

"What about Don?" Leo demanded sharply glaring at Raph, "I told you to stay with him!"

"Wit this leg Leo?" Raph gave a disparaging shake of his head, "Forget it, be like you tryin' to handle your katana at the moment." Raph snorted, "Don and Akuma are gonna have to deal wit one another and I'm willin' to bet that Don is the winner."

"What if you are wrong?" Leo growled.

Raph's face twisted into a sneer, "Look Leo case you didn't notice Mike needs treatment and fast. Akuma doesn't have a lot of fight left to it. I made sure of that for it broke my leg. Now lets try and get Mike home."

Somehow between Raph and I, we managed to sort of carry and drag Mike along, while Leo followed to watch our back, and cover any tracks we might have left, a task that had to be almost as difficult for him at the present moment with his injuries as it was for Raph and I to move the badly wounded Mike. Don caught up with us before we had gotten all that far and told us simply that Akuma was dead by the carousel. He seemed deep in thought showing no outward signs of relief or victory over the fact the demon was dead.

I noticed that there was only a sigh of relief from Leo and a nod of acceptance from Raph, but there wasn't any cheering or excitement, no true sense or feeling of victory. Maybe it had to do with their injuries especially Mike's. Perhaps as they drew closer to home they realized that Splinter might not be awake or alive, and it filled them with reluctance, sorrow or trepidation, or all of the above. Perhaps it was just the fact that they were all battle weary, exhausted, hurting and so wouldn't celebrate now.

But I had a feeling they wouldn't celebrate at all. We might have had a victory but I couldn't say that we were victorious in any sense of the word.

I knew I was worried about Mike and the other turtles, I was afraid that Splinter had passed to whatever world or hereafter that might be waiting for him. Me, I still felt so lost and unsure about so many things and I wondered if perhaps if there had been more time for me to grasp, this dream walking skill of mine, that perhaps none of this would have had to happen to begin with. We returned to the lair in silence and Raph sat down propped up his broken leg and began to check out Leo's shoulders while Don went to work checking Mike out.

I could only hang in the back ground wanting to help but figuring I would only be in the way. I thought about checking on Splinter, but I didn't want to be the one to find out if he had passed or not, if he had passed on I wouldn't know how to break it. So I stayed in a corner fiddling with my hair and chewing my nails in anxious anticipation.

Leo was watching Don carefully, though wincing now and again, when Raph, who seemed to be working with extreme care his fingers nimbly working and his eyes locked on Leo, managed to still cause a bit of pain on the open injuries, there was no way for Raph to completely avoid it.

"Don what's the verdict on Mike?" Leo asked imperatively.

Don looked up and heaved a sigh, "The plastron is an easy fix as you know" Don replied but then he cast his eyes down and away.

"Give it to us Don" Raph insisted.

Don glanced my way, I knew by his hesitation, that the news could not be good.

Raph raised his head toward me and then gave an abrupt nod of his head, "Some things are best taken quickly Don, bad news is one of them." He gave a wry grin, "It ain't sactly like we haven't had our share of that in our time."

Don turned back to Mike, "It was the damage Akuma did under the plastron. There's a huge hole here, shards of bone, shell, torn muscle and everything all in places where it shouldn't be and..." Don paused, " I can't fix his shell with that sort of damage on the inside" he whispered. He paused " I don't know how well he will heal, or if he will." he admitted, bowing his head and a tear or two trickled from his eyes down his cheek.

Raph balled up his fists at his side, a dark chilling deadly look crossing his face, ever hear the saying if looks could kill, well if they could that look could not only kill but freeze you to death on the spot. I'd never seen Raph look so dark or menacing as he did in that one instance. I could see him shake and tremble as he fought for control, his face twitching and contorting as if not quite sure what expression to display but going through a whole range of them. I thought for sure he was going lose it **big time.**

Leo took many deep breaths and looked toward the concrete tunnel ceiling and then a bit shaky he asked "If he does make it Don?"

"He'll make it!" Raph half barked half sneered, "Mikey will make it!"

"If he makes it. He probably won't be able to handle intense fighting. **Ever!**" Don replied, " The damage is extensive and there is no way, with what we have that he will be able to perform as he had before be lucky if he can manage light duties."

"That's bettah then nuthin'" Raph muttered.

I shook my head, no poor Mike, I could all ready feel my own tears burning and rolling heavily from my eyes. I didn't want to hear this, didn't want to believe it. I sank my head into my hands and sobbed deeply and quietly, my whole body feeling numb.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and jumped a few feet up and a few back banging into a counter, my eyes opening suddenly to see Raph staring at me. I didn't know what he was going to do and I wanted to back away from him, not wanting anything to do with his animosity. He reached out and almost tenderly pulled me into his arms hugging me in a comforting way stroking my back, not saying a word just holding me, and somehow that just made me bawl all the harder.

When I was done, I took a few shaky breaths and hiccupped a bit, sniffling a little. I could remember Mike saying something about being a hero, what was it welcome to being a hero? Something like that, at any rate, when we had first headed out after Akuma, even with Splinter left behind. I didn't think I cared much for being a hero.

"You've been through a lot Jen" Raph admitted, " No shame in a few tears. You came through for us, but it weren't sactly the win we were hopin for ya know?"

"I kinda gathered that" I mumbled.

"Look kid, right now, your in shock and been through hell tryin' ta find your way back. We understand that, and once every one is as treated as possible will all have some tea, or some strong alcohol to ease the tension." Raph informed me.

"Raph she is too young to be drinking and..." Leo began.

"Don't say it Leo or you may find out how bad my bedside manner can get" Raph threatened, "After tonight I more then earned a good stiff drink and you aren't keeping me from it." He announced then smirked, "Specially not wit two bum arms."

Don smiled "Jennifer if you want to make yourself useful in the bottom right cupboard is an electric tea kettle, fill it with water and warm some for us huh?" he suggested.

I nodded glad to be of service even if it was in such a menial task as warming water. When I opened the cupboard indicated I also found a teapot, cups and a sealed container of tea bags. I sighed, it seemed I had everything at hand to make tea, and I realized that these items were here for a reason, or at least Raph's last comment about after getting everyone patched up and having a relaxing drink meant anything. I wasn't going worry too much about it, I was just glad of the break I was able to achieve by making a pot of tea.

By the time the tea was made Leo was pretty well patched up, and he was working on Raph's leg, a rather tricky task considering how badly damaged both shoulders were, but then again Raph was helping where he could. Don was almost finished doing what he could to make Mike comfortable, with what he had, though it didn't seem to be enough.

Leo glanced a the doorway, and at the steaming cups of tea, "I best check on Splinter first." he said with a touch of finality, as if he was aware he could put it off no longer.

"Want me to go Leo?" Don offered, though it was a half hearted gesture, for he didn't seem all that eager to be the one to go and check on the Master.

"No Don stay here with Mike. His presence is here, but..." Leo paused and a scowl crossed his face, heavy lines forming on his brow, " His essence is missing, so if he is with us still then I ..." he gulped, "Doubt it will be for long. However if he is still with us, he ought to know how it went."

Don and Raph nodded, Raph hobbled off toward the kitchen, or where ever but I had a feeling he would be back quickly. Still we sat in silence, sipping our drinks and avoiding one another's eyes as if afraid to say or notice each other. It was so strange, as if we had just met and yet far more awkward then all of that even. Raph came back in and he looked at first Don then towards me, he had a bottle of something in his hand, I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew it wasn't beer, scotch, or rye something that had more kick I guess then fermented hops and barley.

Raph sat with us for a bit then an exasperated look crossed his face and he looked as if he was about to say something, only he fell silent as Leo entered the room, Leo gave a very slow dejected shake of his head, his eyes filled with pain and sorrow, there was no need to speak any words to confirm that the Master had died. I thought I had cried myself out but found new tears coming. Sure I hadn't known the old ninja for very long and yet, he had touched me, he had been so gentle, sincere and kind, that the news, even though expected still hurt. I knew if it could take me this way then the turtles, his family had to feel even worse by a hundred fold or more.

I knew that I shouldn't be here, they ought to be alone to share their grief, and once again I was feeling so out of my depth, and unwanted. " I ...I should go" I whispered as I realized that I had no place here.

Leo looked up and he walked over, moving his right arm gingerly he put it on my shoulder " Jennifer, you knew him and you helped us. You belong here." he spoke in a reassuring way but there was no denying his grief or sorrow of his loss. " Besides it would be better if you stayed here with us, for what little of the night is left. You shouldn't be alone. "

Don cast me a pleading look, "Don't leave us alone. We've been through so much all of us. We are grateful for your help."

"I didn't do anything. Perhaps if I had learned sooner or...had done more then..." I stammered.

Raph shook his head, "No, your wrong Jen. You did all you could, we asked a great deal and you came through. We are warriors what we did was normal fer us, what you did weren't" he insisted.

"But if...things had been done different Splinter and Mike..." I began in protest.

"No Jen, Splinter was old, far too old for intense battle. By facing Akuma he knew the odds and had already accepted them. he died with honour" Leo declared giving me a look that said, none of us should take his choice from him."

"What about Mike he isn't old?" I flared gesturing to the bed where Mike lay still under blankets.

"He's a warrior. He knows that death could have happened at any time, during any battle, the fact that it happened in this one is just the way it is. We can't come away unscathed all the time." Leo replied, "If he dies he does so with honour, and if he lives he will find new meaning for his life." Leo gave me a pointed stare, "You are not to blame now or ever Jennifer."

I sighed raising my eyes to meet his, I wish I could feel so sure but...I wasn't. I didn't know what to think or believe, I felt numb all over.

Leo smiled "Come Jen you are dropping with exhaustion you need to sleep." He urged kindly.

"What about you guys?" I asked suddenly.

"Will rest too." Leo stated, "You can sleep in my room."

I followed him stumbling and staggering, even after I slipped under the covers of his bed, it took a while before I found myself falling asleep. I dreamed many strange dreams none of which I could recall on waking but I felt a bit better after I woke up. I sat up and stretched yawning, before pushing the rumpled sheets and blankets back slipping out of the room to go in search of the others. I heard some soft thumping noises coming from the dojo and went to investigate, it was Raph he was working out by punching at a dummy while keeping the weight off his broken leg, but there was no sign of Leo or Don.

Raph turned as if aware of my presence and I slunk back a bit, more in uncertainty he gave a small faint smile, that turned back into the all too familiar scowl, "Mornin' Jen. Or close to it, nuther hour or so and it'd be afternoon." he remarked.

"How's Mike?" I asked swallowing hard.

Raph dropped his head, "Bout the same," he muttered his eyes filling with grief and pain, he whirled suddenly screaming and swearing lashing out at a work out dummy. I shrank further back suddenly very afraid, though I knew he wouldn't hurt me, I couldn't help but be afraid of him. He let out one large expletive and rammed his fist so hard at the dummy he punched a large hole into it, then he withdrew his fist shaking his head.

**Raphael:**

Why was everythin' goin wrong now? Why? We had defeated Akuma, sure we had expected to lose Splinter, gods Splintah why'd it have to be you? Why did ya have to go and leave us? Now what were stuck with the turtle whose got his shell too far up his ass to figure it out! It's all so damned mixed up right now!

Too many questions and not enough answers. I was feelin' so lost and adrift.

I didn't want to lose my brother, my best friend.

Last night after Jen had gone to sleep the rest of us had talked a bit about Splinter, I mean it hurt with him, but weren't totally unexpected. Hell he's been threatening to roll over and play dead on us since we were in our early teens. Course rats aren't normally a long lived animal, but the mutation had given him many years over and above that, no denyin' his age though. It wasn't easy us just sittin and talkin, but I couldn't zactly run away not with one bum leg. I hate bein' laid up rather go out and bust some heads or sumethin. Anythin had to be better then sittin' at home jawing and waiting for the fact to sink in.

But I could accept Splintah's death a hell of a lot easier, cause I could make excuses and say he was old, he lived his time, it was his time and he probably didn't suffer none, least I'd like to believe that.

What could I say about Mike though? What would happen if we lost that goofy, god damned idjit of a brother so naive and so wise, the child and the adult. The royal pain in the kister and the joker. Sure there were times I threatened to kill him, want him to just drop dead, but I didn't mean it.

Don had told us as morning came that Mike's vitals didn't look good, and odds were he weren't going make it. He looked at Leo, then and asked if we ought to pull the plug on the machine keeping tabs of Mike's blood pressure and other stats, it weren't as good as what you'd find in a hospital, being a home made Donatello specialty but it had come in handy after some very serious brawls at one point or another in our lives.

"What are ya sayin Don?" I flared soon as the words left his mouth, "He's our brother!"

Don bowed his head, a bit "Raph we could keep him like this or let him go. If Mike wants to live, if he has the will to fight turning off the machine won't make a difference. But keeping him on it well..." he gulped, " Is different." he muttered. " It might keep him alive when he doesn't have the strength or will to do so."

"All the more reason to keep him on it Don. Keep him on it until he gains the strength to fight it" I growled. I glared at Leo "Don't tell me you agree with the mad scientist here!"

"I think we are all under too much stress to even consider any of those options at the moment" Leo replied in an unsteady way, " Leave it for now and in a day or two then we can decide" he declared.

In that instance, Leo passed a death sentence on our brother and I had to get out of both their sights before I killed them for even thinkin that way. So since topside was sorta off limits at the moment I decided to blow steam in the dojo, not as good as topside but it did the job. Course all thumpin on the dummy had done little to ease the pain in my chest, the ache of loss and more loss to come.

I turned back to face Jen and saw her tremblin' a little. I sighed.

It wasn't her fault, it weren't like she was to blame for Akuma, or Splinter or Mike, but a part of my mind seemed to insist that she was responsible for it all. After all she had been scratched by Akuma long fore we knew it had existed and perhaps in her psychic dream ways she had brought Akuma to us. I spose it were plausible, and it made sense. I wanted to accept it and point my finger and shoulder all the blame on her, but I knew it weren't true. Much as I wanted to accept it and have it be so, I knew it were no more than a lie, and I just couldn't live a lie. I could rant and rage against the truth, but I could nevah close my eyes totally to it either.

"Jen look I'm uh...well...I hope I didn't startle ya just everthin's real different right now" I explained.

She nodded "Yeah I understand."

"Look why don't ya, call the hospital see if your Aunt will be sprung soon and then come have a bite to eat." I suggested.

She brightened a bit " I'd like to call and see how Aunt Crystal is doing" she agreed, " But I don't feel all that hungry. What's gonna happen to Mike, Raph?" she gave me a deep pleading look.

I swallowed turning away, "We don't know quite yet. It is to be determined see Don feels Mike don't have the strength or will to come back from this" I choked out, "But that ain't your problem so don't worry bout it kay?"

Jen paled and I saw her gulp as tears shimmered suddenly into her eyes, she wrapped her arms about herself as if she suddenly grown cold. " Raph you aren't going to...uh..." she stammered and fell silent, " You know assisted suicide or anything like that." She finally finished.

I shook my head no "Long as I'm alive it ain't gonna happen" I told her. I hoped she didn't press for more information cause I didn't know if I could honestly tell her the answer or have to tell her a lie, a lie I couldn't pull off at the moment.

She nodded and muttered "I'd like to call my Aunt now" she whispered.

A few minutes later we were in the kitchen and she was tellin me that her Aunt had been cleared she seemed good enough to be released, especially as her niece would be at home to help her for a while. Jennifer took a deep breath, "So what are you guys going do?"

"Well first we gotta figure out whats up with Mike. give him a chance to gain his strength or whatevah, then we'll call C.J" I said.

Jennifer smiled, " Casey Jones."

I smirked, man she really didn't know, "Cassandra Juliann Smith. She goes by C.J she was a kid we helped once and remained a good friend, a little rough C.J is so her and April tend not to get along, but C.J sort of has a home she gave to us, for our use. Who knows might just give up on this forsaken city and stay out there now."

" I thought C J was for..." Jennifer muttered.

"Maybe for the comics and stuff, but thought ya learned Jen this is the real world and its a bit different then the dream." I told her simply.

Jennifer nodded " You have that right."

**Jennifer**:

It was good to be back in my aunt's apartment and my Aunt was too tired, to question or worry what I had been up to while she had been in the hospital, so I was able to evade twenty or more questions, course Aunt Crystal never seemed to worry about me in that way, not like my parents did. She decided to turn in early as she was still pretty tired. I was going to head to bed soon myself, as I felt exhausted after everything and sleep just seemed to be calling me big time.

But before I did lay me down to sleep, I thought of what Raph had told me about Mike and, what Don had told me as he lead me through the sewers towards the hospital, Don had confessed before that he didn't think Mike would make it, he had said as much just the last night.

"How can you be so sure though that he won't pull through?" I pressed him.

"Jen if he was going to, there should be some sign of improvement but there isn't."

"He isn't getting worse though is he Don?" I asked, hoping that in that lay a slim ray of hope.

"No but the machine I have him on will help maintain his system more or less where it is at, it may swing a little one way or another. At the moment the swing has been downward about as far as it will go." Don confessed.

I sighed as I sat on the bed in the guest room. Splinter had taught me about the dream world, but I didn't know a great deal of walking the dream world in meditation, but I wondered if possibly I could reach Mike and maybe convince him to come back or to return to his family. I was a little nervous about going into the dream world alone without the turtles or Splinter to help me. Yet the thought had pricked at my mind in a persistent way so that I couldn't ignore it either.

I know the turtles didn't blame me, but I also knew the events being what they were, there could easily come a time or point when one or more of the warriors might point the finger my way. I wanted to stay their friend and most of all I didn't think it was fair for them to lose Mike on top of everything else they had gone through.

I know the idea was crazy, certifiably insane even and yet it wouldn't leave my mind, I kept thinking by walking the dream world there was a chance, there was hope, and maybe there was life for Mike. for Mike who had been so friendly and caring I was more then ready to face what lay in the dream world. Besides it had to be fairly safe now, I mean, Akuma was dead. I think that was the true deciding factor for me. I didn't know what I was getting myself into but I was ready to leap in with both feet any ways.

TBC


	21. Chapter 2o Dream and reality

Dream Walker

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent or transformed shadow warrior chelonians

**Chapter Twenty:** Dream and reality

**Jennifer:**

I entered the dream world, realizing all of a sudden that, though I was here I wasn't quite sure where it was I needed to be, or even how to get there from where ever the heck I was at the present moment. I glanced a round hoping for someone or thing to help me in figuring out just what the devil I was going do now. Yeah I had really thought this through. All right. I exhaled a large frustrated breath, a little angry and embarrassed that I figured out this great plan to find Mike, only to run into a stale mate so quickly. Then I had to chuckle a bit at my own audacity and bravado, charging ahead in an impulsive way if only to be tripped up by it.

Okay so the way I saw it now I had two choices, I could exit the dream world and seek help from Leo or I could forge on ahead. After all the dream world was now safe with Akuma gone so I couldn't be in that much danger by staying here and seeing what I could learn by roaming around in this world. I took a deep calming breath doing my best to centre myself and listened silently to my inner voice, the one Splinter had assured me would help guide me.

I relaxed, a bit feeling my doubts stop clamouring in my mind, sure the doubts were still there and longing to be heard, but I didn't have to heed them, any more then I had to pay attention to my psychic dreams, it was simply what it was, sometimes you could do stuff with what was revealed other times you couldn't. _Change the things you can, and accept the things you can't'_ I reminded myself. I slowly took a few steps into the shrouding mists, not quite sure what I was looking for, but I knew that I would know it when I found it.

I wasn't sure how long I walked or even how far I had gotten, it felt like I'd been moving through the dream world for an eternity. Then I felt something that caused my heart to pound hard and fast. A grunting snuffling noise, the sound magnified by the thick fog. I shook my head backing up a few steps, not daring to believe.

"It can't be Akuma is dead!" I stammered uneasily.

The noise turned to a barking roar, and the sound of an animal smacking it's lips.

"Don killed Akuma and the demon is no more. It has no right in the dream world" I protested weakly.

The mist parted as the huge bulk of the demon rose above me, blood droplets splattered and fell along Akuma's path and the demon hardly seemed to be aware of the damage done as it's one beady eye fixed on me "Killllllll girrrrrrrrrl" Akuma seemed pleased, as if not expecting to see me, but quite willing to accept the fact I had somehow managed to stumble into his claws.

_Is it possible to be killed by one that is all ready dead?_ I mused, _No this can't be happening it isn't real. It can't hurt me._ I assured myself but Akuma still stood there a gleam in its eye as it stalked slowly toward me, as if the demon knew it had all the time in the world to finish me. The problem was Akuma didn't look like a dream, so telling myself that it was a dream and didn't belong wasn't helping me in the least. I could see individual hairs on the beast,moving with each step, saw the muscles tighten and release, saw the blood that clotted up other hairs, large gaping wounds that weep life's red liquid at a steady pace.

"You Akuma are not real. It is just a dream, you don't belong in the dream world not even as a figment" I declared, but my voice was slightly meek and shaky, not bold or defiant in any way.

Akuma charged at me, and I couldn't help but turn to run, unable to stand my ground or remain firm, I could only bolt into the mists and hope to evade the demon somehow in the fog. Three claws snagged my leg ripping long gashes from knee to ankle. At first there was no pain, and I wasn't expecting any but then as I saw three separate paths on my leg start to weep blood, I could feel the slight stinging sensation down my leg. I gasped as I realized that, even though Akuma was dead and gone he could still kill me.

Suddenly I desperately wanted to wake up, to be taken from my dreams and open my eyes to the bedroom in Aunt Crystal's apartment. I shut my eyes tight and opened them again only to see Akuma rearing up over me, saliva drooling down from cavernous jaws. I reached and pinched myself with a hand but it didn't seem to help. Akuma gave three or four quick sharp barks as it landed on the ground moving in toward me. I found my heart hammering at incredible speed and I got up to run in spite of the scratched up leg having to bear some weight.

Akuma growled as it took off after me, I could feel the demon's warm breath, felt the fall of it's footsteps as it chased after me through the dream world, but I sensed that it was playing with me, much as a cat might play with a bird, mouse or insect it has caught. Allowing it to run to give it the faint hope or belief that it is free, only to pounce and dash all hopes of life or freedom as it batters you with tooth and claw. A game that was all this was to Akuma. Perhaps all it had ever been was a game.

I wanted to wake up, I had to wake up, ph please let me wake up!

Akuma might be content to play his mental game of torture, but if he played too long I could escaped, or I hoped I could.Still a part of me knew that the demon just might win after all.

_Child what is this place?_ came a familiar voice.

" The dream World" I replied.

_The dream world holds fears too, you must be able to banish these fears for they are yours alone to face. If you do not face your fears they can grow into monsters._ The voice advised.

I shook my head, what was the use, of acknowledging it. Akuma was real, Akuma was alive.

_Do you truly believe that any of those you were with would allow the demon to live?_ The voice wondered.

"Of course not but..." I argued, I stumbled sprawling to the ground and Akuma pounced upon me, I could feel spittle and saliva dropping down on the back of my neck, smell the fetid, rotting smell in the beasts mouth, I could feel it snuffling and growling low near my ear and I could only tense under Akuma's weight, knowing that it was inevitable and all I could do was wait for the demon to finish me off. Probably at this moment my best chance would be to provoke an attack and let Akuma kill me quickly.

_Argue for your limitations, and sure enough they will be yours. If a dream can chain you, then, in that same dream is the power and ability to set yourself free._ The voice assured me in a firm way.

I tensed as I felt long sharp claws raking at me, tearing my clothing felt Akuma bite me ever so slightly on the shoulder.

I never had felt any pain as bad as what I felt then, and I screamed in pain and rage at a world that could allow demons out to play when it should have been, could have been safe for all. " You filthy disgusting monster! Get the hell off me and go back to whatever hell hole you call home and stay there!" I shouted, "You are a dream. Nothing more than a dream, and you are distracting me from my true cause" I declared and in so doing, knew it was true, " Akuma you have no power. You scared me once but I don't have to live in fear of you. I'm the one with the **power.** Do you hear me Akuma do you understand?"

Akuma backed up and off standing shifting his weight in nervous anxiety as I continued to scream and screech at the demon for all I was worth until I noticed Akuma started to fade ever so slowly going bit by slow degenerating bit, becoming more of a shadow, and then a cloud, and then something even less tangible then that. I gritted my teeth but smiled in triumph at what I had conquered feeling as if I had done something tremendously special.

A thin hand rested on my shoulder " Well done Jennifer, you faced the fear you had and found a greater power within."

I turned not in the least shocked to see it was the ninja Master himself, who stood so calmly behind me, his whiskers twitched, "Still you should not walk the dream world alone, for there are other dangers here."

I scowled, " But I thought you said..." I began calling to mind his words that the dream world was a place for enlightenment and that sort of thing.

Splinter's eyes narrowed, and what was left of his tail lashed against the clouds that settled around us " The dream world is a world of dreams shaped by our thoughts, goals and fears. But while most come here to achieve a higher understanding of themselves it is not always a safe place for the uninitiated." Splinter explained sharply, as if to say don't ask anything more, the subject is closed. " There are always those who seek to gain power by controlling those who are weaker by using their fears against them."

" How come you didn't tell me this before?" I accused crossing my arms over my chest.

" You were with me, it was not necessary to frighten you needlessly. I operate on need to know basis, you did not need to know it at that time." Splinter replied, " Knowing that might have made it harder for you to enter the world to help us in defeating Akuma." He admitted.

" But if I am a dream walker shouldn't I know how to walk the dream world, unafraid?" I asked.

"You have the right to learn it is true, but I can not be your teacher." Splinter pointed out the obvious, " For while I walk the dream world now it does not mean that I will continue to do so, in fact I feel my time here is short."

I sighed, " You are here to convince Mike not to ..." I gasped and then paused because I knew that he had no idea how dire Mike's present circumstances were.

Splinter seemed to hunch over on himself looking smaller and more huddled, "It is not my place to convince him of anything." Splinter refuted a tear rolling from his eye, " Perhaps Jennifer that is why you are here."

"Well I did want to see Mike to talk to him" I confessed, " I just, ...well ...I'm not too sure where I can find him."

Splinter nodded his head, "Ah follow me. I know where all my sons can be found." With that said he offered me his hand and I took it willingly.

**Michaelangelo:**

It wasn't so bad being here. It didn't hurt. Once in while I sensed Leo nearby, or Don on rarer occasions I felt Raph and he seemed to berate me for my stupidity and then beg with me to come back. I didn't quite understand it, but Raph was always kind of hard to figure out any ways. I didn't pay any of them much mind, I was just sort of kickin' back relaxing and enjoying what was. Nothing wrong in that is there? I mean after all I'd gone through I felt I more then earned some down time.

I was sitting there watching the clouds, and thinking about food, even though I didn't feel hungry, when I heard someone talking to me.

"Mike it's you. Ohh it's great seeing you again and..." the girl gasped.

I looked at her, I knew her, I knew her name, or I thought I did. I just couldn't place it. Funny it didn't bother me that I couldn't figure out who she was or how I knew her. "So um, whatchya doin' here?" I drawled.

"Mike" she hugged me, I could see long slashes in her clothing and scratches that left a trail of dried blood on her leg, " Listen to me your brothers need you."

I blinked at her, " Naw. You got that wrong girlfriend I'm just a pain in the lower portion of the shell. They don't even notice I'm gone." I assured her with a casual wave of my hand.

"That isn't true Mike. They all know and they are worried about you. They need you to come back." She pleaded with me.

I scowled wishing I could recall her name. "Come back to where, babe?"

"Mike you were badly hurt by Akuma. Your brothers are afraid you are going to die. If you die now Mike then..." She gasped and tears welled up in here eyes, "You can't just let go. Your a fighter right, you'll keep fighting right?"

"Why do I want to fight? What am I fighting?" I asked curiously, "What is really important to me though is, who the hell are you? I mean your face looks familiar but..."

She stepped back giving me this odd look like I had turned into some beast right before her eyes and I was ready to devour her. "It's me Jennifer, I helped you and your brothers fight Akuma, the genetically created monster. I " She paused and licked her lips, "You got hurt trying to help me Mike" she wailed.

I winced at those words, for they brought with them memories of a creature and blood and pain. I shut my eyes and could smell the earth, fresh greenery, saw the little glint of a sword blade in the shadows of the bush and a larger shadow that was powerful and deadly in its own right. A game of ninjas that had gone awry, sooner or later it had too, one can play such games only for so long before somebody gets hurt. I looked at her, with new understanding and took her into my arms.

"Jennifer, how bad is it?" I asked.

"Akuma is dead. Don killed him Mike." She replied quickly.

"That isn't what I meant" I answered with a wry grin, "What does it look like for me?" Okay. I know that sounded selfish but hey. At the moment I really needed to know. Don't ask me why. I all ready knew all the reasons for staying or being with my brothers but the thing was what was I going get out of staying returning to be there with them, when it really might not be worthwhile, where I was right now wasn't so bad. Not really.

"Don says that..." She coughed and looked away choking back sobs.

I nodded "Not a good outlook huh?"

"That doesn't mean that you, can't make it or pull through Mike" She declared, "Come on your optimistic aren't you, you can make do and..." Jen protested.

"Possibly I could." I agreed, "But what sort of life is it going to be for me? Or even for my brothers?" I wondered, "They'll be the ones going off to battle while I stay at home, when they are in trouble in a major skirmish they must then rely totally upon themselves. Meanwhile I stay at home I cook, clean help patch the others up. Something will be missing Jen because my brothers will have to form a stronger, more united bond between each other to pick up where I am gone. I'll be left alone behind in the shadows." I shook my head, "I'm a creature of light, I hate living a half life as it is Jen, I can't stay forever in the shadows."

"Mike, Raph mentioned something about going out to the place CJ gave you. Maybe you could just stay there and not even bother coming back, I mean all this fighting and everything doesn't that get to be just a little too much? Don't you all just want to live your life and never have to worry about being found out or hiding."

"Sure Jen, but the whole problem is we will still be hiding. Sides fighting is in our life. It is who we are; we are warriors. What else are we supposed to do? We can give it up but sooner or later the Foot will find us and engage us in battle again. We need a truce girl and I don't know if I'd personally trust a truce drawn up with the Foot Clan, some of their schemes and things, well" I paused a little then gave a small smile, "Let's just say devious is an understatement where the Foot are concerned."

Jen stepped back and she gave me a look of scorn intermingled with hatred, a look I'd seen often on Raph's face and could ignore with ease, but the look on Jen's face seemed to hit me harder, like a sucker punch to the gut. It made me falter and feel a bit like I was the stuff you scraped off the bottom of your shoe.

"What?" I demanded, tossing my arms wide, "What is that look for?"

"You!" she answered simply her voice full of bitterness. "All your talk about being a hero, and you." she sputtered a bit, " You are willing to turn your back on your brothers and leave them. It is hard enough to lose Splinter, right now at this time, they shouldn't have to deal with two deaths. They still need the light, the joy you can bring them. You are not just a creature of light, you are a being of life and enjoying it to the fullest. Yet you selfishly decide now, of all times, that living isn't good enough if it can't give you what you want. As a hero, you of all people, ought to be aware that you don't always get a choice in what is given to you. Sometimes you take what is given and make the best of it." She paused in her ranting taking a few deep breaths, "The real hero isn't just the one who can go on in the face of danger, the real hero is the one who fights adversity and triumphs. The real hero is the one who proves nothing in the world can keep him down. So tell me Mike, what kind of hero are you anyways?" She demanded sharply.

I stood flabbergasted at her words, hadn't I always fought the good fight, come through for those who needed me? Hadn't I done everything expected of me and more? Well maybe not quite everything but...you know, I did what I had to at any rate. Sure I brought a few laughs with me, and played the innocent to weasel out of any trouble, chores or what ever I found to be boring, but I wasn't about to take life too seriously, our job and Splinter or Leo's speeches of paying attention to duties and being proper ninja was just a little heavy on the serious side as it was.

"Jen, look even heroes die, they fade grow weak. I know this. I know as well, that sometimes no matter what we may want there are other things that determine the end result" I began to explain.

The hard look on her face told me she didn't want to listen, didn't care to hear what I had to say unless it agreed with her own mind set. Yet there are some things a person just knows or feels, and I didn't think there was any way for me to go back. I sighed softly bowing my head, "Jen I am only what I am. I can only be what I was meant to."

"If you want to you can make it Mike" She accused.

"No, it isn't like tinkerbell where you clap your hands if you believe in me or not" I told her kindly, "See, the body knows when it is time to let go, knows when things have been enough. Life in pain ain't a big joke you know. Yes, I could live that life, but for how long. Would you rather I be hurt and suffer only to end up gone anyway"

Her attitude and look didn't change, she was sure that all I had to do was wave a magic wand, twitch the nose whatever it took to get what she felt would be the happy ending, the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow and it was irritating to think that she seemed to want to work things that way no matter what I might have to suffer for it.

" This might be the dream world, but it isn't always a dream. Know what I mean Jen? There is no quick fix. Look you know the future tell me am I with my brother's in the future?"

She opened her mouth as if about to reply, and I waggled a finger at her.

"Careful there. No lying Jen, don't tell me that is what you see." I insisted.

She shrugged "Actually I don't know. I see nothing about it at all." She confessed.

"Which means certain options, either I return or I don't. Now fact of life if I return I am never going to be what I once was, and I could live with that. I've never been much of a ninja so even losing that aspect of myself isn't going hurt any. My brothers will have to rely on one another and come together. Hopefully they can do it, whether I am there or not that part won't change. They need each other more now. I'll be a hindrance and, weak." I sighed softly, "Being weak could open me to illnesses that the others won't be as susceptible to." I explained patiently as I tried to comfort her, "In other words not much of a life waits for me." I winced it was beginning to hurt suddenly, like a sharp knife sliding in and stabbing at me, right through my plastron. Each breath I took was painful and I shut my eyes breathing deep against the sudden pain. " Dreams don't always work out the way we want. Reality almost never lives up to what our dreams are but life is always what you make of it Jen." I gasped and rolled my eyes, the pain was getting worse. It was excruciating to cling on to speak with her, but I wasn't about to leave her like this either, I was a hero and a gentleman, my father had trained me right after all.

"If there is a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow it is in the riches of friendships that brings us both happiness and tears, for rainbows only come when there is sun and rain." I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes tight, "Master Splinter used to say when the candle flame of our lives burn out a brighter light shines forth for all to see. Look for that Jen, and tell Leo and Raph that it will be there for them too. As for Don well, tell him I know he did all he could, he was a great brother especially when it came to fixing important things, like the TV, the video games man we'd have been lost without him."

Jennifer looked up her face tear streaked, and puffy looking while her eyes were red I touched her and couldn't feel a thing through my finger, I ought to have some sense there shouldn't I?

think it is time for you to go Dream Walker. You'll always be my hero" I told her, " You were very brave." I glanced over my shoulder and saw Splinter standing there waiting for me. He and I would take this trip together. "Take Care Jen."

I noticed she seemed to disappear and I went to join my Master who rested his hand on my shoulder he nodded his head simply as the mists of the dream world thickened around us, and the pain I had been feeling was suddenly gone.

**Jennifer:**

I opened my eyes, and collapsed on the bed bawling into the pillow, knowing that I hadn't been successful, that there hadn't been a way to achieve what I wanted. All I knew was it shouldn't have to end like this. In stories, the heroes win the bad guys die, in stories those who are young and who have so much to give shouldn't be taken from those who need him. That was all I knew and I sobbed for Mike and those who were left in his family because real life had to be so cruel and bitter compared to the dreams and stories, the same stories we heard numerous times before, the ones about heroes who could never die.

I felt that even though Akuma had lost his own life that he had still won.

TBC


	22. Chapter 21 It's Over

Dream Walker

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty One - It's over**

**Donatello:**

I was with Mike in the infirmary, Leo had waited some time before going to talk with Raph about the situation, he knew that the best time to approach Raph was after he had a chance to digest the bad news, Raph didn't take such news kindly, he like Leo didn't want to or care to lose a family member. He'd do just about anything to protect us. Raph and Leo were more alike in many ways then anything, both of them could be very stubborn a my way or the highway sort of attitude, both of them had a lot of pride in themselves and their skills in ninjitsu and I don't know how many others, but it was those similarities as well as what made them different that often caused the battles between them.

Leo worried for us, he wanted to protect us so of course he did all he could to achieve that. Raph felt he could care for himself and didn't need Leo babysitting him, or watching over his shoulder. Didn't need to let Leo know where he was going or when he would be back. He preferred to be alone and needed time to reflect, brood, sulk whatever you wanted to call it. Leo couldn't help being perfect, and Raph couldn't help but play devil's advocate by pressing arguments on Leo from time to time.

I knew Leo could be very understanding and if he was careful, in what he said and how he said it to Raph he'd be able to ease some of Raph's pain, so that left me to watch the monitors and Mike. I was rather surprised he was even alive, I mean he was in tremendous bad shape, that gaping hole in his shell and the inner damage within, just didn't bode well. But I also knew that there had been times before that I had been ready to say one of us wouldn't make it, I had a few near death experiences myself, and we had pulled through. Proving that sometimes against all odds or what you may believe there was always a chance you were wrong. That the person in question might find the strength and ability to rally and pull through when everything that possibly could be done, medical wise, just wasn't enough.

We were limited in our hospital resources and I knew that my simple machines weren't enough to make the difference. Only Mike could make that decision, and I had a feeling he would make it in the first twenty four to fourty eight hours. That was the critical time, so I didn't want to leave him alone during that important time. I wanted to be here in case there was something I could do or learn to help, possibly tip the odds in our favour.

The infirmary was so quiet, only the dull sound of the tap dripping intermittently, and the slight humming noise of the machine that was hooked to Mike disturbed the silence of the room. I sighed softly as I gazed at Mike's form under the sheets. I must have dozed off for a bit for I was suddenly startled by the machines sending off a noisy alarm. Mike's breathing had grown more ragged and wasn't as steady as it had been. The machines were trying to get him to what he had been before, but failing in doing that they had set off the internal alarm system I had programmed into them.

Mike made a noise half whimper half choked scream, and I knew he was in pain, deep pain. I knew then that he wasn't coming back to us, he had gone too far, was hurt too bad. The machines could not compensate for the vital statistics he was losing, and yet because of their nature, because of the way they were designed, they kept him here. I growled softly as I shut the machines off, Mike did not have to fight to die. He shouldn't have to die in pain. Perhaps I shouldn't have turned the machines off without confirming it with Leo, but I knew the outcome wouldn't change.

Besides someone as care free as Mike was, didn't deserve to die such a torturous death. He was going to die, with or without the machines I knew that, it was just the machines would delay and prolong it. I didn't stop to think if there was any other choice or way. I had been taught to make quick decisions and use the power of observation. Now as the machines hum grew still, Mike seemed to partially open one eye. He seemed to smile a bit towards me, though I really think, believe that he had no idea I was there. He gave a few more harsh breaths, then lay still. A distant look coming into his one open eye, staring off somewhere, where ever it was I could only hope it was a better place for him.

For a while I could only stand by the bed staring at him, in disbelief. Numbed with shock and pain, I couldn't seem to gather my thoughts enough to figure out what to do next. Where was I to go from here? I could only stare at Mike's body so still, lying on the bed, knowing in my heart that he was gone. All that Mikey was and had been was gone, all that was left was the shell, the emptiness, the void. The same hollowness that had settled into my gut.

I don't know how long I stood there before it finally dawned on me that I ought to find Leo and Raph. Let them know. I felt something wet on my face and reached up a hand wiping my face. I was crying, without even having known it. Too much in shock to realize that my grief was finding expression even though, I didn't seem to feel the pain of the loss just now. I took a few deep shaky breaths and went in search of my two brothers.

I found them in the kitchen sitting at the table, talking softly to one another. Raph's head shot around and he glared at me.

"Why aren't ya wit Mikey?" he demanded briskly.

Leo took one glance my way and bowed his head turning it the other way, he all ready knew without me saying. Raph probably was aware of it as well. He just didn't want to accept it.

I tried to speak but the words wouldn't come, I stood for a moment trying to force the words up from my throat but they had lodged there in a lump unwilling to go down or up. Finally I broke out blurting it all into one long word. "Mikeisdeadtherewasnothingmoreicoulddoforhim."

"Don it's all right. I didn't expect a miracle." Leo muttered still not looking at me.

Raph's eyes narrowed, "Say what Donny?" he growled low.

"Mike is dead Raph." I managed to spit the despicable words out, "He didn't have the strength. He couldn't..." I tried to explain.

"Like hell you pulled the plug on him didn't ya?" Raph roared as he stood up his face contorted in sheer rage.

Leo dropped a hand on Raph's shoulder, but Raph brushed him off, hitting his arm away, probably jolting it causing Leo quite a bit of pain, the way Leo suddenly gritted his teeth only confirmed that. Raph got his crutches under him and hobbled over to me.

"How dare you let him die?" He roared in my face spittle flying, "You killed him Donny."

"I didn't" I protested backing up.

"You are the doctor you are supposed to save him. Help him. You were supposed to make sure Mike didn't die!" Raph continued to rant and rage, suddenly he threw a punch at me.

I should have expected it, I mean with how angry he was, but somehow he still caught me by surprise, but not for long. I kicked out trying to sweep his one good leg out from under him, but he blocked the move with his crutch. Swinging the other crutch at me like a weapon. Leo suddenly got in between us, he grabbed hold of one crutch and pushed me slightly back and away. He stood face to face, toe to toe with Raph.

"Enough this won't help or change any thing" He yelled, " Raph you aren't thinking clearly. Don would never do that, and we both know that it would have to take a miracle for Mike to have lived. He was in bad shape." Leo confirmed, "Like you I was hoping. I wanted to believe that miracles could happen and that we wouldn't lose him, but deeper inside. I knew what the outcome was going have to be. Mike wasn't going be able to do it" He paused and took a couple deep breaths, his eyes full of pain. "We can't start fighting against one another now. Don't you see that? We need to stick together, we need each other. Now more than ever before. If accusations are made things could blow way out of proportion and we might end up unable to go on." Leo explained, "I won't loose my family like this. I won't let it happen. You two are all I have now." he concluded before bowing his head and starting to sob, deep wracking cries that came from somewhere deep inside.

Raph shifted uneasily and he looked at me, his anger quickly dissipating as he looked at Leo in shock, our controlled Leader seemed to be falling apart, but then it had been a very rough night. He reached out hugging Leo "Sorry Don I didn't...well you know mean what I said." he mumbled and sniffed a bit.

I nodded understanding moving forward to huddle with my brothers in a group hug, holding one another tightly afraid to let each other go.

It wasn't much easier the next morning, but by then the shock of losing Mike had worn off and the pain of grief had definitely settled in Jennifer phoned early that morning.

"Um hi Don, you know about Mike..." she spoke hesitantly.

I sighed mournfully, "It, well it doesn't matter Jen." I interrupted her, "Mike didn't make it. He died last night" I explained doing my best to break the news with care. But knowing no matter how I tiptoed around the subject it would still hurt.

"I sort of figured that Don" she choked out, " I went into the dream world last night. In hopes I could convince Mike to stay with all of you but he made me realize it wasn't for him." Jennifer replied, "He went with Splinter. Splinter was waiting for him, he knew what I didn't, that Mike would be joining him." She gasped and I heard her sniff a bit.

"He went with Splinter?" I asked.

"Yeah. He said that it took both sun and rain to make the rainbow and friends are the pot of gold... oh some other stuff too, he knows you weren't to blame. He thought you were the best brother to have." She told me, it sounded like she was crying a little.

Somehow I just felt a little better, knowing Mike had Splinter with him, that he wasn't alone. Sure it wasn't a great deal towards feeling better, but it did help just a bit, enough to feel a little relieved. I felt even more justified knowing Mike somehow knew and accepted what I had done for him. I wasn't going tell anyone that in a way Raph's accusations were correct, I had pulled the plug. I'd felt bad about it, wondering if maybe I had done the right thing. Maybe in my pain and grief I had overlooked something that would have changed things for the better. Now Jen had given me almost confirmation that I had indeed done the right thing for Mike.

"Jen, April is coming home and when she does we were going have a quiet goodbye to Splinter," I choked up a bit, "And to Mike as well, before we went out to the farm. Since you knew them, we sorta figured you'd want to pay your respects as well."

"I'd like that Don." she agreed meekly.

"I'll arrange to meet you then. Give me your number so I can call you when it is closer to time." I suggested. I wrote down her number, not wanting to commit it to memory for fear of getting it wrong, my mind wasn't in its normal state as of yet. I went then to see how Leo and Raph were, I found both of them sprawled on the couch, one at each end, the TV was still on, they had probably fallen asleep watching some late night show.

Leo opened his eyes blearily and took both hands wiping them up and over his face, groaning a little. "Mornin" he croaked.

"That it is" I replied simply. "How ya doin' Leo?"

"I dunno Don, it's going take time getting used to this whole idea that, this is it." he gestured at Raph, himself and to me. "I don't know where to go from here or what to do. I guess we just take it one minute at a time and work up from there." He gave a weak grin, "I'd give anything though to hear another one of Mike's lame jokes."

"I can maybe think one up for you" I offered as I sank into the armchair.

Leo gave a negative shake of his head "Wouldn't be the same." He declared.

Raph stirred a bit then slowly opened his eyes, he bowed his head looked my way. "Mike still gone?" He murmured.

I nodded reluctantly.

He looked a way with a resigned sigh "I was hopin' it was all a dream" he replied.

We stayed a little lost, spending time together without talking too much, not eating a lot more just picking at food, at least until April called to tell us she was back in town, and by then it was only a matter of time.We figured after we said our goodbyes we would go out to CJ's place, our other home, whatever you wanted to call it and recuperate, take time to get back together and grow strong again. I was going use a small bomb to collapse a portion of our home, effectively entombing Mike and Splinter, but it wouldn't cause any damage topside. We weren't going be returning to this portion of the tunnels any ways, even if we did return to New York.

We placed Splinter and Mike in Splinter's bedroom, Leo laid Mike's nunchuks on his plastron and we lit candles and incense around the small room before we departed to pick up our guests. CJ was sullen,and April teary eyed and Jen she was silent, humble her head bowed, full of sorrow and yet not crying as we stood in various spots about the room.

Leo took a deep breath "I guess I should say something. Splinter knew his time was near. He was our father, our mentor and so much more. He lived a very full life and lived at peace. He died fighting to ensure others could have peace. He would not have died any other way. If he were here he would say that death is not an end but another beginning." Leo paused and shifted a bit, "Much of what can be said for Splinter, could be said for our fallen brother, Michaelangelo. Yet with Splinter his death seems less harsh then Mike's death. Maybe because Mike was so young and had so much more to give." Leo shook his head but he couldn't continue on from there.

April cupped her face in her hands crying harder. CJ sniffed a bit and gave April a look that was sympathetic, she went over and placed her arm around April, April glanced up and gave a trembling smile before giving in to her sobs and allowing CJ to comfort her.

"I know...there's more I just don't know what else to say" Leo admitted.

"Say that he brought joy and laughter to all who knew him. That he was able to make ya feel comfortable and at ease with things out of the ordinary. I guess it's true that the good die young. Cause noone was better than Mikey" Raph stated simply then clamed up almost as suddenly.

Jennifer raised her head, "Mike was the flame against the darkness. Some curse the darkness" she turned a shrewd gaze Raph's way, "Some accept it, live with it feeling there is no other way. Mike he'd sooner chase those shadows and fears away, bringing light. His light pulled you in and warmed you. He thought of others before himself, and he never took any one seriously, probably didn't take himself seriously. He was everything a hero should be. He was everything a brother was supposed to be," Jen declared, "Most of all Mike knew how to accept the inevitable. He knew he had to live in the sewers, he knew that he couldn't be accepted at large, but he also knew that he couldn't live his life hurting and in pain, and letting go was easier." She took a deep breath, "Not that he was a quitter for he wasn't. He never gave up, but he knew what was and had to be and he accepted it as just a part of life."

Raph nodded smiling at Jen in understanding, he looked over at Leo then to me, it seemed Jen could say what we all might be thinking but were unable to say.

Jen raised her head "It may sound strange but I was with Mike and I know what he said to me. He wanted you his brothers to remember one of Splinter's teachings, when a candle flame burns out something stronger takes its place for all to see. His light might be gone, but he is still with us and will always be." She concluded choking back a sob and falling silent.

I smiled, she was gifted and she had grown so much since we had first met her. We all bowed our heads and observed a few minutes of silence. Then Leo stood by the door as we filed out. He gave April one of Mike's drawings as a memento for her to keep, gave CJ a set of nunchucks, she caressed the wooden grips and a tear fell from her eyes.

"Blast it Leo look what you gone and done" she chided, "I'll wait for you out in the van." she snapped before bolting.

Jennifer paused by the doorway "I'm sorry Leo, I thought..."

"You tried. You did your best. You have proven yourself a hero. We want you to have this" he handed her one of Mike's bandannas and a shuriken, " Keep it in memory of him. Sharp and witty, bright and colourful."

She nodded and took his hand, "Leo if I give you my email address will you write to me?"

Leo gave a small smile "We'll keep in touch I promise. Splinter would have wanted me to help you do better at Dream Walking so I will continue to help you there. But give me a few more days before joining me." he pleaded.

"Okay" Jen agreed as she took the gift and handed him a piece of paper, "Take care, all of you" she said casting her gaze from one to another of us before she left.

I was the last to leave and waited until I was sure the minor cave in went off as expected before joining the others in CJ's van it was time to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXX

We had all been relaxing at the farm, doing our own thing but one night we decided to go on a camp out, and I brought my telescope along to do some close up star gazing. As we laid on our back under the stars Leo pointed up to a star above us, "That one is bright. I don't recognize that one, just off Orion there."

"Could be a satellite" Raph suggested. "Or somethin' like that."

I was thinking though of what Jen had said, about a brighter light taking the place of the burned out candle, I thought to myself that could be Mike's brighter light looking down on us watching over us. Suddenly I felt better then I had for some time, since before Akuma had entered into and destroyed our lives.

I know there are places on the net and what have you where a person could buy a star and name it for a loved one. However the name isn't recognized officially, by the astronomers or powers that be, in spite of the certificate that stated the star would bear that name for life. In fact many places sold stars and one could just easily buy the same star from numerous companies. It was almost a form of fraud because Scientist didn't use those names for stars. The naming of stars usually meant numbers but some people find a bit of comfort in thinking a star in the sky is there star named for a loved one.

I smiled, "Bros, that star, I think it is Mike and he's letting us know." I said simply.

"Michaelangelo" Leo smiled my way, "Yeah he would be the bright one."

Raph grinned, "Still with us. Bet ya he's laughing at us too. Look at how it sparkles."

All of us looked at one another and there was finally a sense of relief of letting go. That star might be called something else but for us, for now and probably forever it would be Michaelangelo's star.

TBC


	23. Chapter Epilogue

Dream Walker

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians

**Epilogue**

**Jennifer:**

I don't think I really enjoyed the last bit of my visit with my Aunt, after all I'd gone through with the turtles and Akuma, along with trying to sort out how I felt about Mike well, it was too difficult to act like nothing was wrong or that life was perfectly fine. Aunt Crystal put my somber mood down to her attack and she told me time and again that she was just fine and we shouldn't let it spoil our fun. I tried, I really did, to relax and just let loose. Sometimes it worked for a little bit, then I'd feel guilty because here I'd been having all this fun like I didn't have a care in the world, but in reality I shouldn't be able to escape the pain that easy.

I also had to wonder about Leo, Don and Raph, how were they going get along now without Mike. I knew that such a loss could end up pushing them away from one another, or help cement them together. I didn't hear much from the turtles at first, though I desperately wanted to hear something, anything, from any of them. Still I knew they had their own grief to bear and injuries they needed to recuperate from. It was also possible that, in spite of their promise they would end up not getting ahold of me, allowing me to drop out of their lives.

I didn't think that I could forget them, fighting Akuma had created a bond between us, one that had made us stand together for a time, to fight a demon that could not be stopped by any one of us alone.

I returned home and my mind often focused on the turtles, strangely enough all my comics and other aspects of turtles were kind of hard to look at because I knew the real thing, and trying to look at the images of what had been created just didn't measure up. It was like meeting a favourite actor or singer and finding out that this person wasn't what you expected or thought, they were so much more and yet so much less then what you had believed. I wanted to tell my friends about the turtles but I knew there was no way I could divulge the reality because no one would ever believe me, even my closest and dearest friends would only assume that I was playing some kind of trick on them.

At night I would light a candle and leave it burning in the window, while I thought about the things Mike had told me about being a hero. I used to believe that being a hero was meant for certain people, like they are destined for it. Now I realize that anyone any where could be a hero, it just takes being in the right place at the right time, or perhaps more the wrong place at the wrong time would be more correct.

I had almost given up on ever hearing from the turtles, I was almost ready to forget them and move on when one day after school I turned on the computer and saw an e-mail with the heading Thanks Dream Walker.

I clicked it open.

Hi Jen,

Guess you figured we forgot about you huh? Well in a way we sort of have, its just we've all been so trapped, so hurt by the events that I think we just wanted to distance ourselves from anything connected to it. Sorry about that, we really ought to have contacted you sooner.

We arrived out a the farm all right. Leo he is spending a lot of time meditating and Raph he is still Raph, meaning he's spending a lot of time off on his own. As for me, I know that much as I love all my gadgets and stuff like that, well nothing can really replace my family. I've always felt strongly for my family but Mike's death made me realize that there are some things not worth putting off or sweeping aside. I guess what I'm trying to say is I have to reorganize my priorities.

Have to tell you this though Jen, we are all grateful for your help. You really came through for all of us. I appreciated your sincerity when Splinter was hurt how you wanted to turn back and silently cussed us out for being so callous. You said everything we were feeling and it took a great deal of strength for you to come with us. You have the heart and soul of a warrior and the sweet compassion, the deep caring of one who loves strong and deep. You Jen can use your skills to help so many people and I know that you will not back down from a challenge no matter how daunting. You are a true hero.

The other night we were all star gazing and we saw a star that reminded it all of Mike. So we recalled the words you told us, the very same words Splinter had told us many times before, well we decided that star was Mike's bright light shining for all of us to see. I'll send you a picture showing right where you can find it. So if you want to see it too, you will know where to find it.

Thanks for everything Jen and I promise. I'll keep in touch with you.

Don.

I smiled and felt a tear or two escape from my eyes and trickle down my cheek. I suddenly felt so relieved that one of them had even bothered to drop off a quick message to let me know how they were. it made me feel warm inside. Though I quickly wiped my eyes and glanced around to ensure none of the family had caught me blubbering at the computer.

I sent a quick message back to him telling him how pleased I was to hear from him.

It was about week later that Raph dropped me a short note.

Yo,

Uh Jen, hope you ain't too mad at us for not talkin' for this. But I was kinda messed up and not in a talkin' mood. I know ya don't really talk over the computer but Don would have been right pissed if I smashed his computer up and the way I was then well, it weren't a far possibility.

Hope ya don't blame yourself for what happened to Mike. Ya did your best I know that. Just so hard not havin' him s'all. I gotta go Jen I'm gettin that insane urge to smash the 'puter gain. Bye.

I laughed when I read that. Ah, Raphael. I don't think I could be mad at him, besides I recalled too well how intimidating he could be, though in some way those tactics had died, at least somewhat, as if Raph knew that I really didn't want to hurt him and there was no need to act so aggressive towards me. Short simple to the point, a turtle of few words but of quick action.

Did I blame myself for what happened to Mike?

At first, I did if just a little, but I had come to accept, as I thought about Mike, that he did what he did, to help me, to spare my life. Mike acted the part of the hero, which is what he was. Mike wouldn't have had it any other way. Besides Leo had said it would be wrong to steal Splinter's honour of dying a hero's death and I suppose the same could be said for Mike, no one should take that from Mike either. So now I honoured him the fallen hero, who sacrificed his life, who gave everything so that others could be free. I didn't want to steal away any honour he might have gained.

I didn't talk much to Raph and Don but they did send me the occasional message and I would send them stuff too, once in a while passing on jokes or riddles friends had either told me or sent to me. Some of the jokes were real bad, true groaners, the ones Raph would insist "Mikey would have loved that one." Leo hadn't bothered to contact me as of yet, I would often ask about him only for Raph or Don, or both, to assure me he was doing all right. He was recuperating from his shoulder injuries and spent a good deal of his time meditating. it seemed they made excuses for Leo.

I worried then for Leonardo, knowing what a tremendous weight he had to be bearing on his shoulders, knowing that he had to be taking the death of his father and brother quite badly and my mind started running through all kinds of possibilities. Of course the simple comments from the other two didn't help matters it only made me think they were hiding something.

I dreamed one night about the farm, I could see Leo meditating, I knew he was hurting but was trying to find balance, he was seeking something that perhaps only he could find, he was in his own way dream walking. I then felt a strange dizziness come over me and I was looking at what I knew had to be the turtles in the future. They all looked older, their skin more scarred and yet the three of them stood together and there was a feeling that nothing could or would tear them apart. I know how tenuous it can be trying to tell the future from visions but I could only hope that what ever path my friends took they would truly find that future, instead of some other possibility. Perhaps that night vision was only a way to bring me peace of mind about my concerns.

Funny though the next morning when I got up and checked my e-mail messages, there was one from Leo.

Jennifer,

Don and Raph have told me they have been keeping in touch with you and I am afraid I have been a, little derelict in that detail. I really didn't want to say or do anything until I was sure what the next step would be. I know Splinter taught me to lead, to care for my brothers, and he taught me so much and yet nothing could really prepare me fully for what I'd have to do when leadership truly became mine. I needed answers, and couldn't give any when I myself didn't have them to give.

I spent a great deal of time emptying my mind searching out the path that I feel is the right one for us to take. I needed to find peace, serenity and most of all acceptance. I so wanted to deny everything to do with Akuma even though I knew such denial would get me nowhere. I felt lost and alone though I knew in reality I wasn't.

I managed to converse with Splinter's spirit he asked me to continue to guide you in dream walking, to help your skill and ability grow. I would truly appreciate having you as a student, if you would be willing to have me as your Sensei. Though I warn you I can be a bit hard to please at times, I am not a total ogre. Of course I realize that you may not wish to do any more then what you know and that is fine too. Still I believe with your talent, the gift you have been given, you could do so much to aid others especially if you were able to untap your full potential in your skill.

Think about this before answering. There are dangers as you have learned, some of them can be deadly but I think in the end the rewards out weigh all else. A diamond can not shine without friction, and a person needs trials to overcome, to prove their character. I am sure you realize being a hero isn't all it is cracked up to be.

Take care of yourself Jennifer, and consider well the path you wish to take from here.

Leonardo.

Mike had said much the same thing about heroes, it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Yet when I thought of Mike and how he lived his life. I realized that I had been hiding my light under a bush for a long time, while Mike allowed his to shine brightly. He had shone for all who knew him, made people feel so good about themselves. He could not hide what he was, not even in the end and because of that he shone all the harder and brighter, making it so much harder to forget him.

I didn't have to think about it. I knew my answer, I didn't even have to by psychic to know it. It was time to shine if only because I was tired of hiding and being less then I should be. It was time to take my place in the world and do what I could because, that is what a hero would do even if the odds weren't in their favour. It was the best way I knew of to honour Mike.

The End


End file.
